CTA Dreams
by Daphodill
Summary: He's watched her for months; she doesn't know he exists. A train delay offers him the opportunity to make his dream a reality. AH, romance, humor. No drama or angst whatsoever. All canon couples. Varying POVs. Short, drabble-ish chapters.
1. Chapter 1-BELLA

**Welcome to my latest stab at FanFiction. I hope you enjoy the ride. This fic will alternate POVs, think of the movie ****_Love Actually_****. All chapters are short and drabble-ish. There's zero angst/drama, just pure sexy fun (I hope - this is my first time writing romance or humor). CTA Dreams is almost entirely pre-written and beta'd. I will post two chapters (maybe more if I feel it's needed to complete the scene) at least twice a week. **

**To those who have "Sensory" on alert. I apologize for the delay. This plot, CTA Dreams, invaded my mind and pushed all other story lines to the back burner. I have tons written but have been struggling to organize Edward's thoughts. He has a lot of stories to tell. Thank you for your patience. **

**Thanks to my incredible team: Jparke19 & hmmille are my betas. The incomparable Lolo84 was gracious enough to pre-read. **

***All publicly recognized characters are the property of their respective owner. No copyright infringement is intended. This storyline is my own. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - BELLA**

I climb the stairs to the train platform at the ass crack of dawn, keeping the same routine for the past six months. This rickety piece of shit station probably should have been condemned or something. For the life of me I don't know why the CTA doesn't have this rat-infested stop on their "To Deep Clean" list. It reeks of liquor, urine, and sweat every single morning. What do people do in this stairwell in the middle of the night? Forget it—I don't want to know.

I take a deep breath, holding my life's blood close to my nose, wishing the coffee could better mask the grotesque stench. Four-thirty every morning, I race up these godforsaken stairs. I mean, really? Would it kill someone to retread these bad boys? They are a death trap, thank God there's an awning covering them.

Once I reach the platform, I can finally breathe again. I'm grateful that Chicago is the Windy City because, DAMN. I'm just saying. The breeze is welcome right now even though the cold, damp September air is cutting me up. Thankfully, it drives the wafting scent of human excrement away from me.

I sip on my steaming travel mug, hoping the caffeine will kick start my comatose brain cells as I slide my fare card into the slot on the turnstile.

A reddish-brown blur sits behind the glass, if you can even call it that. There is a funky, scratched up film that makes it seem like it is intentionally smoked. It isn't. The CTA sucks, that's all. I feel bad for the station attendant that's stuck inside that tiny booth.

It's kind of eerie, though. I know someone's in there but I can't see them. Most mornings I'm at this station alone, except for the phantom in the booth. I come from a tiny town in Washington where my dad's a cop, so I may be a little paranoid. He would tell me that it was a good thing, paranoia would keep me safe. In all honesty, it's made me kind of crazy and skittish.

I don't trust anyone.

Some mornings I can feel eyes dissect me. Hell, I can't tell for sure if it's a man or a woman in there. But each weekday morning they're in the booth—have been for the past six months.

I came to Chicago for college, Northwestern University to be precise. I'm studying nursing. The unholy hour of my commute began with summer classes and continues now with my rotation at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I'm seriously hating my roommate for getting the choice placement of Evanston-Northwestern Hospital for her practicum. Annoying little pixie whore, that one is.

She's banging Whitlock, our TA. They were shameless during clinicals. She gets to sleep until a respectable hour and walk—walk I say—the few blocks to the hospital. Better yet, the school shuttle comes just a few steps from our apartment.

Pushy little tramp, I don't know why I agreed to move out of the dorms and into off-campus housing with her this year. I really can't stand the materialistic, narcissistic midget.

She's a spoiled rich kid, a true southern belle. We shared a dorm room for two years, and then her folks offered her an apartment on the condition that I move in too. I sense that they don't trust Little Miss Mary Alice. Or maybe I'm the live in help, because that's how I feel most days anyway. That little slut acts like she has never seen a dishwasher before, so I'm left loading and unloading it daily, not to mention all the other tedious, mundane, bullshit tasks that I do because the princess can't be bothered.

Have I said how much I hate my roommate?

Alice must suck a mean cock to pull ENH because she is a terrible student. She'll never use her degree because she'll never have to work. Mommy and Daddy will take care of everything. This college thing is just what you do to catch a husband. Fucking Alice is always on my ass to go to some stupid party or trying to hook me up with some frat boy. Uh, no thank you!

So here I am—alone—on a crisp September morning. It's my birthday and this crazy Chicago weather has me chilled to bone. At 48 degrees you'd think I'd be used to it coming from Washington and all, but this schizophrenic Midwest weather is giving me whiplash. A couple of days ago I was in shorts.

Wrapping my jacket tighter around myself, I take a long sip of my coffee cursing under my breath that I didn't dry my hair before I went out this morning. The icy moisture dripping along my scalp and around my ears greatly enhances the chill in the air.

A click and a creak behind me set me on high alert. Quickly, I tuck my keys between my knuckles like my dad taught me, turning my fist into a pointy jagged weapon. My adrenaline is pumping overtime; I really don't want to have to put the CTA attendant's eye out this morning.

I straighten my back and stand erect, ready for them to make a move.

"Um, excuse me, miss," a voice calls out from behind me. It's like the richest liquid chocolate coating my eardrums and oozing into my brain. I think I audibly moan. "I was just notified that the train is delayed, there's a switching problem at the depot."

Just then a disembodied female voice comes over the loud speaker giving the same information. "Well, there you have it. Confirmation," he says.

A soft smile plays on my lips, contradicting my defensive stance. Turning to face him, I slip my keys back into my pocket.

My breath stops at the sight before me. I must be dreaming. This man. Oh, this man!

There is no way all of that could have been hidden behind the fucked up glass. He's so beautiful—too gorgeous to be contained in some musty booth. Why isn't he on billboards, in magazines and the movies or something? His likeness deserves to be on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, not hidden away at some nasty old "L" station.

"Thanks for the heads up," I manage to squeak out.

Damn, I soak my scrubs as I drool all over myself. Don't even get me started on my panties...

* * *

**I don't think I say this in the text yet, but CTA stand for Chicago Transit Authority, in case you were wondering. **

**So...what do you think? **

**Edward's up next. **


	2. Chapter 2-EDWARD

**I won't bore y'all with Author's Notes.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - EDWARD**

I like my job. It's quiet, no one bothers me. I can work on my compositions in relative peace. The hours suit me, third shift is all right. I don't need much sleep anyway.

The best part of the job is _her_.

For the past six months, the most glorious brunette vision arrives with her coffee at four-thirty A.M. every day. Usually, I hear her before I see her, always grousing about the conditions of my station. I wish I could do something about it, but improvements are assigned by the bureaucrats downtown. As long as no one sues the Chicago Transit Authority for injury at my little suburban station, I'm at the bottom of the totem pole.

I always feel horrible because this station is old and not in the best shape. I want to make a good impression on her, even though she'll never know I'm alive. I make it a point to keep the platform clean during my shift, but the stairwell and street level are the maintenance crew's responsibility.

She stands each morning with her earbuds in, closing herself off from me. I want so desperately to work up the courage to talk to her. She's usually at my station for at least ten minutes before the train arrives. That's enough time to strike up a conversation, maybe begin a friendship that could blossom into a romance. I could have logged 1,320 minutes of conversation time with my dream woman.

Dream is right. This woman is too gorgeous to even give me a second thought. I'm tall, lanky, pale. My hair is a weird color—like a dirty penny. My blue-green eyes do nothing to help my condition. If anything, it makes my paleness and hair stand out even more.

Music is where I'm most comfortable, but I moonlight as a CTA attendant to force myself to do something different. I like it. People leave me alone for the most part. I've made a few friendly acquaintances amongst my coworkers, who I only converse with during shift changes and staff meetings. I earn a regular paycheck, making me feel more like my own man. Plus, the hours provide me ample time to write and perform.

I had been perfectly content until a cold spring morning when _she_ stepped onto my platform.

Her cheeks were flushed from the wind, bringing a delicious pinkness to her face. I watched with rapt attention as she fumbled with her fare card in the turnstile. She was shivering. I pressed a button allowing her through, hoping to ease her frustrations. She squinted toward the booth, hearing the latch release, and smiled brightly as she passed. "Thanks!"

I watched her stand in the shelter. Her coat and scrub pants were too thin for this unpredictable weather. Being nearly three stories high on my elevated train platform left her exposed to the elements. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, our combined body heat keeping her warm.

I chuckled to myself as she stepped out of the three-sided Plexiglass and metal shelter, walking around to the other side in an effort to escape the wild Chicago wind. Every few moments she'd move again as the wind picked up, whipping her long brown hair around.

The summer months provided me with a terrific view of her creamy legs stretching for what seemed like miles from the bottom of her tiny shorts. Her plump bottom curved just right; I knew my hand would cup it perfectly, my long fingers skimming just along the hem of her shorts, inching up towards her center.

Daily, I imagined the feel of her skin and the sweetness of her breath panting against my neck. Even I had to admit that it was creepy, but I couldn't help myself. She was fascinating.

I groan, trying to compose myself as the system monitor flashes an alert, snapping me back to reality. Ah, divine intervention—I can finally speak to her. I need to move fast before the PA steals my chance.

Turning the knob, I take a deep breath and step out into the pre-dawn haze. The yellowish glow of the station lights casts her in a halo, making her look otherworldly. Her back to me, I restrain myself from reaching out to touch her. The breeze that passes over the platform carries a luscious fruity and earthy scent my way. I groan and try to keep my raging hormones in check.

I clear my throat, mustering up the courage to speak to my dream woman. "Um, excuse me, miss," I say, trying to mask my nervousness. "I was just notified that the train is delayed, there's a switching problem at the depot."

There—I spoke to her. Swallowing convulsively I will my frantic heartbeat to settle. I shove my hands deep into my pockets and bounce from foot to foot, futilely resisting the urge to run.

After what seems like forever, she finally turns to face me once the announcement comes over the PA confirming what I just told her.

Her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape—shock is written all over her delicate features. I want to duck back into my booth, cursing myself for thinking that I could talk to her. She seems to force out a response and I'm mortified; my face turns bright red as I contemplate my escape.

Could this get any worse? I mean, really?

Unwilling to subject myself to any further humiliation, I head back to my booth.

"Hey, wait!" she calls after me. I turn around slowly to find her looking intently at her travel mug, not wishing to make eye contact.

Great, I disgust her.

"Do you have any idea how long the delay will be? I have to be downtown by five-fifteen, so I might need to find another mode of transportation for today." Her voice falters. Just perfect, I really disgust her.

She looks up at me slowly from underneath her long, dark lashes. I swallow hard. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown with golden streaks running through them. In a word: _breathtaking_.

"Um, I'll have to check the computer for an update. If you want, you can come sit in the booth. There's heat and a comfy chair," I offer, kicking myself for being so bold.

My dream girl smiles softly. "Sure. My hair is still wet and this weather isn't helping."

* * *

**I just love an awkward Edward. I hope you guys are with me. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3-BELLA

**Thanks for the warm response; all the reviews, follows, and faves are truly humbling. I sincerely appreciate the support**

**Y'all know the drill...I don't own it. **

**Jparke19 & hmmille beta. Lolo84 pre-read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - BELLA**

This man is pure sexiness. I am on the verge of crushing my stainless steel travel mug as I wring it in my hands. His voice just drips sex appeal and has awakened my long neglected lady bits.

His cheeks pink up as he speaks, offering me a safe haven in his office. The poor man is a stuttering mess—so shy and unassuming. Surely this is an act. Here he is, sex on two legs with a gorgeous full head of hair that is begging to be tugged, and he's acting like he's afraid of me.

I move toward the booth, following behind him. Stepping inside, I see that it's incredibly organized. There's a lot of stuff in this tiny space, but it's uncluttered. On the tabletop a thick book lays open, and beside it are composition pages and a pencil.

The small space is warm—almost hot—and smells like earth, vanilla, and sunshine, that is if sunshine had a smell. It overwhelms my senses in the best way possible. My mouth hangs open a bit. Am I tasting the air? I think I am.

I'm right beside him in this six by six space. He pivots slightly, careful not to touch me, and pulls out a metal stool. "Please, take my chair. Make yourself comfortable. It looks like you may have a long wait," he informs me as his hands fly over the keyboard pulling up the train route. "There was a derailment at the first switch outside the depot and this is the only track. I guess you're stuck with me until you can make other arrangements."

I sink into his plush chair, my feet dangling, not touching the ground. "That's all right. It's warm in here and smells so good..." I moan. "What's your name?"

He keeps his back to me, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly. Is he nervous?

"Edward," he whispers.

"Well, Edward. It appears that you'll have to keep me company for a little bit. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I try to play cool and confident but this man and his shyness have me wanting to do all sorts of naughty things to him in order to break him out of his shell. I watch him stare at the monitor. His jaw is tense with a little bit of stubble brushed across it. How would that feel rubbing against my cheek, between my thighs?

I clench my legs together tightly in a futile attempt to stave off the sudden flow of moisture.

"Uh, so, Edward. How long have you been working for the CTA?"

"Just about a year. It's quiet. I like it. No one bothers me."

Damn.

"Oh, okay. If you want, I can go. I'll just take a cab or something. You don't have to babysit me. I'll leave."

Edward spins on his stool and grabs my hands. I feel a pulse of energy course through me at his touch. His hands are electrified, breaking me out in gooseflesh.

"No, please, Bella. Don't leave. I—" he stammers, still not releasing my hands, "I don't know what I'm doing."

My eyes are wide as I look at his face. His sea-green eyes are pleading with me to understand what he means. I smile softly at him, "I won't go if you don't want me to." The words come out before my consciousness registers what I am saying.

"Edward," I say softly, "I don't want to go."

* * *

**Reviews help me to be a better writer, please tell me what you think. **

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 4 - EDWARD**

Touching Bella is like an electric shock. My heart is super-charged, pumping blood through my veins triple-time. It is a heady feeling; I'm high as a kite from the simple touch of her hands. She trembles when I look into her eyes.

I have her here, now what am I going to do with her?

I. Haven't. A. Clue.

My brother has always tried to help me with the fairer sex—until he finally gave up. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm gay. Everyone I know probably has the same inclination. Why? Is it because I prefer going to the symphony over one of Emmett's football games or a piano bar instead of a night club?

I've been around adults almost exclusively my entire life. My parents discovered I was a musical prodigy when I was around three years old. I've been playing non-stop for twenty years. I have a "momager". She loves it and is actually good at her job. Ma keeps me performing on my terms and doesn't interfere too much with how I choose to live my life.

I attended Julliard for high school and undergrad, leaving with a degree in composition and performance. I've spent the past year and a half as an accompanist for several companies around the Chicagoland area. One of my original pieces was performed by the Chicago School of Music. It was a particularly rewarding experience to have young students enjoy my work.

I'm blessed. My parents are great. Dad's a prodigy in his own right, a doctor. He started medical school when he was nineteen, and was on the Board of ENH by the time he was thirty. He's a regular Doogie Howser. Currently, at almost 46, he's semi-retired. He likes the ER. Keeps him fresh, he says.

Now, what to do about Bella? Emmett would tell me to get her talking about herself and act like I'm really interested. The thing is, I am really interested.

"Um, Bella, are you at a hospital or private practice? Where do you go every day?" I say in a rush before I have an opportunity to psyche myself out.

Laughing softly, Bella scrutinizes my face.

"How long have you been in this booth?"

"Eight months or so. Why?"

"I've been coming here for six," she answers.

"I know." Apparently my brain-to-mouth filter has been disconnected. Bella's eyes grow wide. "Oh shit, I um. You're the only one here most mornings. I can't help but notice you—you're perfect, unforgettable!"

Bella's wide smile stops my rambling confession and my heart. My verbal diarrhea has caused me to play the only card I have, giving Bella absolute power over my life and happiness. What have I just done?

I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm glad you're along for the ride - it's going to be a roller coaster. **

**I'd love to know what you think, please leave a review. **

**Until next time... **


	5. Chapter 5-BELLA

**Happy Tuesday, everybody! **

**I'm completely humbled by the response to my little fic. I truly appreciate everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this fic. Thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - BELLA**

He's been watching me for six months. That's all kinds of creepy. My dad and Jake would tell me to hightail it out of here unless I want to become a real life _After School Special_.

My feet are glued where I stand. I don't think I could leave this spot even if I wanted to.

There's something compelling about Edward and it isn't just his good looks. This secret admiring he's been doing—if I'm really being honest—is kind of a turn-on and a bit empowering. I've never been the object of unrequited affections before.

It breaks my heart to see Edward's lovely face so pained. He's freaking out and expecting me to run away screaming.

I shrug out of my jacket, leaving me in my light purple scrubs, and step up between his legs. His body is rigid, like stone.

The proximity has my head swooning. He smells so good. The dark blue of his uniform makes his pale skin sparkle a bit. His hair is a crazy color, but it looks like it feels as if it's spun silk. My fingers twitch, aching to run my nails along his scalp.

"Edward?" I ask, silently pleading for him to raise his eyes to meet mine. I reach my left hand out, cupping the side of his scruff-covered jaw and nudge his head up. "May I touch you?"

His tongue darts out, wetting his plump bottom lip. My insides clench and throb in response. "Yah...yes," he sighs. His breath carries a sweet scent that I can't quite place; I want to kiss him desperately and taste it for myself.

I push my hands into his hair weaving my fingers through the thick waves. Edward's head falls back and he groans at the contact. I try to stifle my own moan at how good this feels. After a few torturous moments, Edward's posture softens and his hands release the white-knuckled grip he has on his pants, inching closer to my thighs. His back straightens and he leans his body forward, nearer to my wildly beating heart.

"You can touch me too. I want you to."

His hands reach out, grazing my lower thigh. His touch feels like a jolt, setting all my nerve endings alight. In this moment, I realize that my life will never be the same.

I think I might just be in love this man.

* * *

**As always Jparke19 & hmmille are my betas. I Love these ladies so hard!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6-EDWARD

**So glad you're still with me. Let's see what Edward thinks about Bella's brazen behavior. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - EDWARD**

I think I love this woman.

Her dainty fingers massaging my scalp shoot signals straight to my cock. I am hard—harder than I think I've ever been in my entire life. I'm inexperienced—woefully so—and fear that I'll blow my load just from the feel of her hands tugging in my hair.

She encourages me to touch her. I cannot possibly be hearing her correctly.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella orders as she grabs my hand, placing one on her backside and the other on her breast. She moves her hands back into my hair, pulling my head roughly causing me to forget my nervousness and focus on these new sensations. My hands begin moving under their own volition, squeezing, rubbing, massaging, and miraculously knowing how to please her.

Bella bends down and rubs her nose along my jaw and neck. Moaning seductively, she catches me off guard when her mouth crashes against my own. My eyes fly open, shocked at what's happening. My dream girl is kissing me.

Sensing my hesitance, Bella pauses and slightly pulls away. "Don't you want me, Edward? You've been watching me for months. I have to catch up. I've wondered who's in here," Bella says coyly. "Have you been fantasizing about what you'd like to do to me?"

I cannot find my voice. She has me dead to rights. All I can do is nod.

"You're gorgeous, Edward. How could I have not noticed...all this time lost..."

I shrug my shoulders, unsure of what to say.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I don't."

"You don't see yourself clearly then—spending too much time locked up in this stuffy ole booth. What do you do in here anyway?" Bella asks, stepping away from me to look more closely at the items on my desk.

Running her hands lightly over my composition pages she gasps. "You write music? Would I have heard anything of yours?" she asks eagerly.

"Doubt it, unless you're into classical," I say with a shrug.

Bella scoffs. "Is there any other kind of music?" Bella asks as she makes herself comfortable in my lap. We sit for nearly an hour debating the merits of Beethoven and Mozart, which Bach is best.

Soon, we are arguing film scores.

I'm partial to Danny Elfman while she likes Zimmer. I think he's over-used, and she thinks Elfman's stuff all sounds the same. Of course there is no argument over the incomparable John Williams. I mean, his music is probably some of the most recognizable orchestrations next to Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, and Nicki Minaj. Ugh, kids today are so deprived.

Bella is a dream come true. We talk effortlessly, her hands playing in my hair while we share playful kisses between debates.

The trains get back on schedule and there is a steady, although sparse, stream of traffic at the station. Typical.

What we do agree on is the score for the original Pirates of the Caribbean movie; Klaus Badelt's score was incredible. As I am teasing her about Zimmer taking over for the other movies and recycling Badelt's work we are interrupted by Tyler Crowley. It is already six A.M., and my shift has ended.

"Hey, nerd!" Tyler pauses, taking note of the beautiful woman who is perched on my lap. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he stammers. "Uh, sorry about that, Cullen. You know you're not supposed to have guests in the booth."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you into any trouble," Bella says looking at Tyler as she stands. Already, I'm missing the weight of her on my thighs. She's petite compared to me with a healthy, curvy but fit figure. She says she doesn't work out, but she walks a lot and eats right. It's evident in every molecule of her body.

Taking in my lady's tight form, Tyler swallows hard. "It's all right. I was just giving Cullen a hard time. I'm Tyler, Tyler Crowley. Haven't seen you around here before. What's your name, sweet thing?"

Bella gives me a look asking if Tyler's for real. I flash her a quick smile and shake my head. "Name's Bella. I'm Edward's girlfriend, thought I'd come and keep him company this morning. The bed is awfully lonesome without him," Bella says breathily. Tyler's mouth falls open, as does mine.

Really, I think I love this woman.

Recovering quickly, Tyler tries to get in another jibe. "Humph, I always thought you were gay." I notice Bella stiffen at Tyler's words.

"Edward, baby, are you ready to get off?" Bella teases, bending over dramatically to pick up her coat and bag from the floor, providing me and, unfortunately, Tyler, a prime view of her ass. So full and juicy. I want to kneel down and take a bite.

Tyler and I both pick up on the double entendre. "Damn," Tyler mumbles.

Damn is right. I try to discreetly adjust my aching erection—kind of hard to do when three people are in a space the size of a closet. All eyes are focused on my hand.

"So...not gay then?" Tyler asks disappointed.

"Definitely NOT gay, Tyler," Bella answers as she hands me my books and wriggles herself under my arm. Looking up at me, Bella licks her lips. She's enjoying the game she's playing with Tyler. I lick my lips in response to her penetrating gaze and bend down to kiss her.

"I'm so ready," I purr, nipping her lips. "Let's go, Love."

* * *

**Bella's a bit eager, but I don't think Edward minds. The next few chapters are a lot of fun, I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the support. **

**Immeasurable gratitude goes to Jparke19 & hmmille for all their enthusiasm, guidance, and encouragement. **

**I'm on Facebook and Twitter as DaphodillFic. I don't have much to say, but I'm always lurking. **

**Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7-BELLA

**Thanks to everyone who is reading. I'm really humbled by the positive response. To you Guest reviewers, thank you for the enthusiastic response. I truly appreciate the support! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - BELLA**

What is wrong with me? I cannot believe that I'm acting like such a cheap slut. I don't date, much less make out with some random guy in a CTA booth. Holy shit!

Not wanting to leave for college still carrying my v-card, I asked my best friend for help. Up until now the depth and breadth of my experience with men had been a couple of blundering attempts with Jake from back home.

I can't believe I just carried on like that, but this asshole, Tyler, thinks he's hot shit and I just saw red. What the fuck? How is he going to imply that my Edward is gay? Dumbass.

Edward is most definitely not gay. Jake is gay. I knew that when we were kids, before he even understood. Jake tried to be the typical red-blooded American male: sports, cars, girls, the whole nine. We went all the way once—popped my cherry and I was thankful that he'd been the one to do the deed.

I love Jacob Black. Our dads always wanted us to be in a relationship. We were—are; we're still best friends.

Last time Jake came to visit he met a guy, Laurent. Jake wanted to try with me, just to be sure that what he was feeling for Laurent was real. It was Jake's first full-fledged, out of the closet, same-sex relationship and he was terrified.

I had enough good sense not to hook up with any old guy, thus my cooter had been severely neglected. Communal bathrooms and quad dorms leave no privacy for some self-lovin'. So, when Jake approached me about "testing just how gay he was" I was skeptical, but hey, I was horny, too. I've known Jake almost my whole life. I know his heart, where he's been, and who he's been with. Up until that point it had only been me.

Well, Jake couldn't perform. His little...erm...soldier refused to stand at attention. All was not lost; he did manage to give me a fantastic orgasm with his long, thick fingers. All the while his mind was on Laurent.

In the quiet of his hotel room Jake held me tight just like when we were kids. We cuddled and talked about life, the universe, everything.

It stung a little that I couldn't arouse Jacob, that he didn't want me in that way. Who am I kidding? It fucked with my head to be rejected. Jake didn't mean to hurt me, though. I should have known better than to go along with it, but he's my best friend after all. We'd do anything for each other.

The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess.

Here we are three years later and the only other person that's seen my girly bits are my gynecologist and the queen at the spa who waxes me every few weeks. I'm at school on a scholarship. I can't fuck around literally and figuratively.

Alice, on the other hand...My skank, slut, whore of a roommate had a steady stream of dicks coming through our place. Now she's there to eat and change clothes. She's at Whitlock's all the other times. Maybe they're actually serious. I know Mommy and Daddy aren't going to like it; he isn't quite up to their standards.

Don't get me wrong. I actually like Jasper. He's intelligent, empathetic, and actually knows what he's talking about. Why he's with Alice, I have no idea.

The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess.

Edward's sultry voice interrupts me from my internal dialogue. "Are you hungry, Bella? I always stop for breakfast on my way home. Would you like to join me?"

I hadn't thought about food. Hell, I don't even know what time it is. I look at my phone. Six-ten, shit. Where did the time go? I'm never late or absent. My supervisor is probably going nuts. I mentally shrug it off. I only want to think about being here, in the moment, with Edward.

"Yeah, I'd love to join you, Edward," I answer with an innocent smile.

He leads me through the doors of a restaurant just a few steps from the train. I don't think I've ever noticed it before. It's in the opposite direction of my usual route and looks like a total dive.

Edward has his right hand open wide on the small of my back. I feel so protected, feminine...desired. My panties are a lost cause.

When he opens the inner door a chorus of voices greets us. Well, they greet Edward. My man is popular.

A kindly looking elderly man sets a place at the bar. "Sorry, George, but I'll take a booth today. I have a guest," Edward says proudly. George gathers up everything and leads us to an empty booth that looks out onto the street.

"Ah, she is quite lovely, Edward. I always knew you had good taste. Just picky, eh?" George teases. My cheeks heat up at the compliment. He's obviously very fond of Edward. "My friend here knows the menu, but you, omorfiá mou, let me tell you the specials," he says with a wink and I just about die! This George is smooth. Edward laughs, his bright smile stopping and restarting my heart.

"I think I'll have the yogurt with fruit and granola, thank you."

"The usual for me, George."

Once George is out of earshot I lean forward, grabbing Edward's hands. The move surprises him but seems perfectly natural to me. I already crave the current that surges whenever we touch. "What did he call me?"

Picking up my hand and kissing it tenderly, Edward looks at me. His eyes are dark, like a stormy sea but peaceful at the same time. I want to live there and be rocked by the undulations.

"He called you "my beauty." George is a shameless flirt. I see I'm going to have to be extra careful around him. He'll try and steal you right from under me." As he speaks his gaze drifts off and his brow wrinkles.

I rub my thumb over his knuckles. "You have nothing to worry about there. I'm not so easily distracted."

"Good," Edward says, leaning across the table to kiss me.

I faintly hear someone yell "Holy Shit!" from the sidewalk, then the bell clangs alerting us that a customer has entered the diner.

I do not want to look up and acknowledge the person who is intruding on my personal piece of heaven.

I do not want to remove my lips from Edward's. They are soft, plump, and taste like sweet cream.

Edward's mouth grows rigid against mine as he tries not to pull away completely.

* * *

**George flirted with Bella in Greek. **

**I won't hold you up from hitting "Next." I know you really want to...**

**Leave me your thoughts, please. **


	8. Chapter 8-EDWARD

**I don't own much; except a 100yo house, an apricot Cockapoo, a massive movie & book collection (which does not include any Twilight - shocker!), a shitload of kitchen gadgets, and this nutty plot. **

******Jparke19 & hmmille beta and are awesome friends to have in this TwiFic world. **

* * *

******CHAPTER 8 - EDWARD**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Why does he have to come looking for me today of all days?

"Ah hem..." He's attempting to be subtle. "Dammit, Ed, I said ah hem!" I roll my eyes behind my closed lids, hoping that ignoring him will make my brother go away.

"Don't make eye contact," I mumble to Bella through my hesitant kisses. She snickers—so damn cute, my woman.

"Emmett! What will you have today?" George asks.

"Just a coffee. Thanks, George. I'm not staying." Well, thank God for small favors. I lean back from Bella and decide to face the music.

"Emmett." My brother's face is lit up like a kid at Christmas, dimples on full display. His goofy ass is huge, but that smile makes him seem like he's five or something. Works wonders with women. And Ma, she eats that shit up.

"Dude! Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," she offers him a small smile and reaches up to shake his hand. Emmett grabs her, snatching Bella out of the booth and wraps her in a crushing hug.

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing?" I'm out of my seat trying to wrestle my woman out of the arms of my oafish big brother.

"You're Edward's girl? Oh thank God! Izzy, Iz, Iz, IzzyBee! I knew there was hope for my baby brother!" Emmett cries as he places Bella down on her feet. Holding both her hands in his, he kisses them. Big, wet, sloppy kisses. Bella's face crinkles in disgust. I can only shake my head. "Isabella Swan, you have made me the happiest man on the planet right now. Thank you."

My brother is a moron.

Bella looks thoroughly confused. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "My brother is the village idiot—sorry." She breaks out in a fit of laughter, snorts and all.

I think I love this woman.

"I guess it's nice to meet you too, Emmett," Bella says as George brings our food to the table. "Edward, I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be right back." She places a small kiss on my lips as she leaves.

Emmett slides into the booth while I take the seat across from him. Leaning forward on his elbows expectantly, Emmett stares at me wide-eyed. His deep blue eyes sparkle with curiosity while I ignore him and poke at my eggs, making the yolk drip into the hash browns.

"So..."

"So what, Em?" I respond through a mouthful of food. Bella arrives just in time, saving me from my brother and his prying. She stands at the table for a moment, unsure of where to sit.

"Edward, do you mind if I take the corner?" she asks. I look up and slide out of the booth, watching her slip back in my place.

"Comfy?" I ask with a coy smile and slide in beside her, loving the warmth that radiates from having Bella so close to me.

"Cozy," she says back with a smile of her own. She wriggles her hips to get deeper into the corner.

Really, I think I love this woman.

"Now this is just too much," Emmett is beside himself and vibrating from excitement. I know it takes a great deal of restraint on his part not to launch himself across the table and torture me until I tell him what he wants to know.

* * *

**We'll meet the rest of the Cullens in the next few chapters. **

**Emmett is, hands down, my favorite Cullen. He, along with all the major players, will have their moment in the spotlight throughout my story. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9-BELLA

**CHAPTER 9 - BELLA**

I can already tell that Emmett loves to harass Edward. Sibling rivalry or whatnot. I wouldn't know since I'm an only child. Emmett seems harmless, although he is physically imposing. He's taller than Edward by a couple of inches and maybe twice as broad. Their skin tone and the shape of their eyes and mouth make it obvious that the two are closely related. Even the hint of blue that streaks through Edward's green eyes matches the baby blues of Emmett's irises. Emmett has dark brown—almost black— hair and has it cropped short, but I can see it has soft waves and a slight curl, complete with traces of his brother's copper. I bet it's just as silky, too.

He's likeable, that much I can tell. At least I already like him, and everyone in the diner seems to like him too. Maybe it's that boyish grin and those deep dimples? Emmett's like a huge baby doll. I just want to squeeze him. I bet if I poke him in the tummy he'll giggle like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

Emmett is sitting across the booth watching Edward eat. I know he wants the scoop on the two of us, so here goes nothing.

"You're curious about us, huh?" I ask. Edward stops chewing and looks at me. I think he's worried that this is all a game to me. If the shoe were on the other foot, I'd think the same thing. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Emmett," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. Edward looks stunned. Emmett looks even more confused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Izzy Bizzy?" he asks incredulously. "How did this start, where did you meet, how long have you been seeing each other? Because it seems like a long time from my point of view." His eyes dart to Edward. "I can't believe you kept your smokin' hot lady a secret from me all this time, bro. Come on, where's the love?" Emmett looks wounded.

Edward puts his head on my shoulder, hiding his laughter from his brother.

"Why are you fucking laughing at me? You know what? You've always been an asshole. So secretive, man. What gives?"

Edward turns to face his brother, his face serious. "Em, would you believe me if I told you that we met today? This morning, up on the train platform."

Emmett nods his head.

"Really?" is Edward's confused reply.

"Why wouldn't I? You've been alone for so long, and like Iz said, "The heart wants what the heart wants." I'm not gonna hate on you for having an intense bond. Dude, it runs in the family. Ma and Pop got married after what, six-weeks together? And look at them," Emmett says emphatically.

Now it's my turn to be stunned.

* * *

**I totally failed at updating over the weekend, so you get a three-fer today. **

**Go on...hit "Next," I know you wanna. **


	10. Chapter 10-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 10 - EDWARD**

My brother, despite his antics, is like Buddha or Yoda–so fucking Zen it's sickening. Why does the oaf have to be so wise and supportive? I wanted to get in his face and fight for my woman, and he basically just told her "Welcome to the family." Well, shit. What do I do with that? I've become accustomed to Em challenging me on everything. This just won't do.

"Why are you here?" I snap. Bella swats my thigh and gives me a stern look. Well hell, I've been properly chastised. Emmett looks smug as he watches our exchange. Stupid jerk is eating this up. "Well?" I ask again, this time holding Bella's hand firmly on top of my thigh.

"Oh," he blinks rapidly and focuses on my face again, "Ma told me to bring you home because some cat down at one of your music things can't perform tonight. They need you to fill in."

"Could you be more vague?" I groan, rolling my eyes.

Bella is bouncing in her seat. At least somebody's excited.

"Wrap your shit up and let's go. Ma needs to work out the deets with you. Izzy, you coming?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, Bella. You've met my brother. Might as well meet the parents, see my other job, where I live. Get all the uncomfortable shit out of the way early," I say, attempting to come across nonchalant.

Bella pulls me to her, whispering in my ear. Oh God, the moist heat of her breath on my cheek has me at half-mast...again. "You're not that cool, Cullen. Don't show off for your brother. I like you just the way you are."

"Get a room," Emmett grumbles as he shoves his way out of the diner. Bells clang behind him celebrating his exit.

* * *

**One more for today. Go on...hit "Next."**


	11. Chapter 11-BELLA

**Here's the third chapter for the day. Dun dun dun...Bella meets the parents**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - BELLA**

The Cullens live just a few blocks from the train station. It's a stunning lakefront estate, easily 150 years old. Edward says it's been in his family since it was built. Walking through the rear courtyard, Edward points to the space above the detached garage, telling me that Emmett lives there.

Edward leads me to a large, enameled tile kitchen with a huge gourmet stove resting under a gorgeous stamped copper hood. Oh I could do some serious damage in this kitchen.

"Ma!" Edward calls. On the other side of the wall I hear muttering and something heavy fall. Then there's a tinkling laughter which grows louder as a lovely woman rounds the corner. She has dark green eyes and long, wavy hair with similar coloring as Edward's. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees me, her mouth falling open as she adjusts her clothing.

"Es, hurry up," a man calls from the other side of the wall.

Edward protectively pulls me close to him and levels a stern glare at his mother.

"I didn't realize Emmett would have you back so soon...and that you'd have someone with you, dear."

"Es, get your hot ass back here!"

Edward scrubs his hand over his face.

"Car, Edward's here," she calls behind her.

"He's a big boy and can wait twenty minutes. You shouldn't have started up with me woman!"

"Carlisle!" Edward's mom quickly walks back around the corner, "He has a guest." I hear her grumble.

"Oh really? A girl?" I guess that's where Emmett gets his lack of filter from; I can't wait to meet this man. I watch with great curiosity as Edward's parents stumble out of the pantry, his father buttoning up his dress shirt, tucking it back into his slacks. What have I gotten myself into?

"So, Edward, are you going to introduce us to your...friend?" his father asks with an animated wink. Edward groans beside me and I try to stifle my laughter. His father's hands are tight on his wife's waist, he wants her–bad. And, she's all flushed and flustered.

"Fine. Bella Swan. Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen ." Poor Edward's mortified. "Ma, doofus told me to come home right away. You got a gig for me?"

"Hello, dear," Esme says, taking my hand and shooting her son a deadly glare. "Edward's never brought anyone home before. You two must be serious. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Just about all of the usual suspects have made an appearance. I would really love to know what you all think. **

**Lolo84 pre-read, Jparke19 & hmmille are my betas. They all support me through my ridiculous ramblings. **

**I'm a part of a beta ****team ****for a couple of lovely ladies who are taking their first stab at writing. They are doing a wonderful job with their deeply emotional stories. Please give them a read.**

**CaligirlMon - Fool for You: s/9033971**

**Little Miss Norty - Sunshine & Rainbows: s/9090823**

**I'm on FB and Twitter - don't have much to say, but am always willing to chat. DaphodillFic. **

**Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12-EDWARD

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, read, and reviewed CTA Dreams. I am humbled by the response. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - EDWARD**

I cannot believe I brought Bella home to this.

My folks and their overly affectionate ways have always been normal to my brother and me. When our friends—scratch that—when Em's friends would come over they always ogled Ma. Around 7th grade I think someone got a little too vocal about our mother's attractiveness. I came home one day to find Pop at the kitchen island putting an ice pack on Em's knuckles. Nobody came over after that.

Now, the first time I bring anybody home my folks are doing the deed in the pantry, among the Frosted Flakes and granola bars. Just _no_.

I look at my father, watching his hand serpentine around Ma's waist, then down her hip, just grazing her ass. Really? I level him a glare that I hope will make his hands burn.

"Pop—" I give him a bitch-brow. "Hands."

He has the nerve to smirk at me. Giving me a look that says he's a stud. Motherfu—Gah! I want to go and scrub my brain. Bella's deep brown eyes shine with amusement at my parents.

I think I love this woman, but I'm terrified of scaring her away. I feel so much for her already. For the first time in my life I crave the relationship that my parents have. I'm desperate for it and know now that only Bella can make that kind of life, that kind of love, a reality.

* * *

**So, Edward's a little embarrassed by his parents' behavior. My Mr and I go out of our way to be embarrassing not quite to the level of C/Es, but we do have our fair share of fun at our children's expense. **

**As always a huge thank you goes out to Lolo84, Jparke19, and hmmille for their pre-reading and Beta skillz. Oh, and Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, this kookie plot is all mine.**


	13. Chapter 13-BELLA

**CHAPTER 13 - BELLA**

Edward's parents are great. They're young and still so in love. It gives me hope, hope for something I'd never given much thought about before. Love.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have a forever kind of love, anyone can see that. Emmett seems to think that what Edward and I are experiencing is perfectly normal. It feels so good, so normal, so me.

I think I love this man.

Esme, as she asked me to call her, is setting things up for Edward to fill in for the company pianist tonight at the Chicago Symphony Orchestra. Edward asks me be his guest. I get to go to the symphony! I can barely stop myself from squealing in excitement. Instead I grin like a loon as I accept his invitation.

Esme surprises me with her instant acceptance and I find myself at ease in her company. She quickly whisks me away to get ready. It's seven in the morning, and she's prepping for a show that is more than twelve hours away. I have to tear myself away from her to get a moment to breathe. The woman is _enthusiastic_, that's for sure.

Edward finds me a little while later in the solarium just as I finish clearing my schedule for today and tomorrow. After speaking with my TA—who unquestioningly accepts my thin excuse of needing a mental health day after the train delay threw my tight schedule out of whack—promises to inform my professors of my absence.

I'm so excited for tonight, but my mood quickly falls as I take in Edward's sullen demeanor.

"I was worried my folks scared you off." Insecurity dripping from his sumptuous voice. Keeping some distance between us, he cautiously sits beside me; his posture rigid. My heart races as my anxiety ratchets up. I've never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want him.

I know it's crazy and irrational, and goes against everything that I've ever known, but Edward just feels right. I'm fighting to keep my head above water. Everything I'm feeling, all that we've shared so far, has me reeling. It's painful to be so close to him and yet so far.

I'm falling headlong into uncharted territory, but I have to play it cool and protect myself from heartbreak.

"This is a beautiful space," I say, attempting to divert his attention from me.

"It's all right," he shrugs and then looks at me. There's something in his eyes that I can't quite place: a mix of fear, longing, determination. "I wouldn't use the word beautiful, not with you sitting here in comparison." My man is so smooth and, just like that, my resolve is broken.

He twines our fingers, admiring how they fit so well together.

"Edward. I know this is all out-of-order, but I can't help it." I steel myself. He has to know how I feel. What he did after that was up to him. "I want this...you. Us."

Edward hisses and drops my hand as if it were on fire. I dart my eyes around, trying to figure out the quickest escape and avoid any further humiliation. Suddenly sucky commutes and Alice's bull shit are looking like a treat compared to the anguish I'm feeling behind this man's rejection.

Edward lets out a stuttered breath and puts his head in his hands. Chancing a glance at him, what I see causes a new pain.

"I don't know how to do this either, Bella." With his chin tucked into his chest and his eyes shut tightly, Edward's full lips form a tight line making it almost impossible to understand what he's saying. "I—"

"Bella, darling, I've found a perfect dress for you!" Esme squeals, interrupting our uncomfortable interaction.

I brush my hand through his hair and along his back as I stand. "We'll talk a little later?"

Making my way out of the solarium, I mumble, "I think I love you..."

* * *

**So...what do you all think?**

**Because I failed at updates this week, y'all get another three-fer. :) **

**Go on...hit "Next." Don't forget to leave a review first. **


	14. Chapter 14-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 14 - EDWARD**

After Ma snatches Bella from me, Pop decides he wants to have "the talk." I'm twenty-three years old; it's kind of late for the birds and the bees. I tell him that much.

He doesn't think I'm funny.

"Edward. I was your age when your brother was born and then you came right on his heels. We Cullen men don't waste time. We see what we want and we grab it. That girl, she's perfect for you—I can see it. Your Ma, she sees it. It reminds me so much of me and Es in the early days."

I roll my eyes at him. I do not want to have a sex talk in the kitchen with my father at seven in the morning with my dream girl being interrogated by my over-eager mother in the next room, especially when we just caught my parents doing the deed in said kitchen.

Even I'm having a hard time keeping up with my own thoughts.

"You love her."

I growl and tug on my hair. I need Bella so bad, my chest aches; her sweet laughter billows up from the other room. Ma is regaling her with all of my embarrassing childhood stories. They're going to be a while.

"I just met her, Dad. Like three hours ago. How can I love her already?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants, son."

"Izzy said that too!" Emmett booms, breaking up the heaviness in the air. "What's with all the long faces? Ed's got a hot chick who is totally into him. What's there to be sad about?"

"You've met her?" Dad asks.

"You bet! Caught them smooching down at George's." Emmett has a smug, self-satisfied look on his face. "Iz is cool. She has this dickhead wrapped around her little finger—funny as hell!"

"Alright, thanks for the color commentary, Em. I have to get to the hospital. You boys behave yourselves. Remember what I said, Edward," my dad says as he walks to the kitchen doorway and hollers for my mother. "Es, I'm leaving. Get your sweet ass over here and give me some shugah!"

My mother's tinkling laughter grows louder with each step, and then she launches herself into my father's waiting arms. I swear they act just like horny teenagers. It's a miracle we don't have ten sisters and brothers the way they go at it.

What Carlisle Cullen is doing to his all too willing wife is not at all polite for mixed company. I turn a little green while Emmett shouts out catcalls, spurring Dad on.

I look past my parents and see Bella standing in the distance, her cheeks reddening at my folks' antics.

"We will finish this later, Mrs. Cullen. That's a promise," Pop says, as he slides his wife down the front of his body.

"I will hold you to it," Ma responds, swatting his ass as he walks away. Most days I don't witness this display. Dad is usually gone by the time I get home. I wonder if they're puttin on this show just for my benefit. I look at Emmett questioningly, as if he can read my mind.

"Don't look at me, bro. They're your folks, too. You know how they are. You and Iz are gonna be just like that. Don't even deny it," Emmett answers. Pop laughs as he lets himself out the back door.

As quick as Ma is here, she's gone; spiriting Bella away for more mortifying stories. "I'm off, too. Symphony tonight?" I nod and Emmett makes his exit. "I'm happy for you, bro. Bella is perfect for you. Really, don't over think it."

There he goes being all Zen again. Stupid jerk.

I spend a little time making calls and getting today's rehearsal schedule. Call time is at six-thirty tonight, curtain at eight. Most of the pieces being played have been standards in my studies and repertoire, so I'm not worried. It's just that I need to get a feel for the orchestra. Most of the musicians I already know, but there's a few new ones, particularly a young cellist who I've heard is a bit of a diva.

* * *

**These two are so confused. It's a good thing they have such a solid support system in Edward's family. I love Emmett's wisdom and that he never takes anything too seriously. I think you all can figure out who the diva is that Edward is referring to. Things will get more citrusy in the coming chapters, although it might not be who you are expecting. **

**That's all for today, folks! As always, thanks for the support. **

**Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15-BELLA

**Sorry for the posting delay. RL took center stage this past week. My daughter committed to a prestigious university and accepted a very generous scholarship, and our basement flooded. Meh...no biggie. Nothing really gets me down, and in light of my baby's news, I'm on cloud nine. One down, three more to go! **

**As always, a huge thanks to Lolo84, Jparke19, and hmmille for their expertise. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - BELLA**

In a whirlwind of coincidence or fate or whatever you want to call it, I suddenly have everything I never knew I wanted. I can hear my father's voice telling me to be cautious, don't trust so quickly. But here I am giving myself over to Edward—a nearly perfect stranger—without so much as a second thought.

Esme and I find ourselves alone once the guys leave to go about their day. The intense physical pain I'm experiencing since Edward has left for rehearsals is totally overwhelming. Thankfully Esme has picked up on my anxiety and talks me out of my impending hysteria. She acknowledges that the connection that Edward and I have forged is natural and accepted. She knows that I already more than like her son, and she's perfectly okay with that.

In the luxury of her bedroom, Esme has me try on dresses. I feel like Cinderella and Esme's my Fairy Godmother. Instead of a Ball, I'm meeting my prince at the Symphony! I can hardly contain my excitement.

"Bella, darling. We're going to have to get you some gowns, mainly because Edward is often called to fill in for the house pianist, I can't imagine that you'll want him to be there alone. Those orchestra groupies can be a bit too much for my boy," she says casually. "Carlisle and I almost always go, Emmett too. It will be wonderful to have another woman there. Emmett likes to fake snore and Carlisle gets...handsy."

I snicker. Yeah, I've seen Carlisle get handsy already today. I can only imagine what he's like in a darkened theater. Esme is one lucky woman.

"So, how long had you known Carlisle before you were confident that he was the one?" I am so nervous, but I need to talk with someone who has experience. I am absolutely desperate to have my feelings validated as something beyond a lustful, purely physical attraction.

Esme sighs with a far off look. "I was seventeen and had broken my leg. Carlisle set it for me. When he touched me—Oh God, Bella—It was electrified. Now here we are twenty-five years later and it still feels that way. He wrote my orders, assigned me to one of his colleagues, and then took me home. It was the most glorious day of my entire life. I knew, right then, that this gorgeous whiz-kid med student was it for me. My folks weren't all that convinced, so we waited until I graduated high school and we eloped," Esme says with a shrug. "Best decision I ever made."

"Wow." I know that Edward and I share a strong connection, but to see that his very existence is a product of the same kind of intense, immediate bond has just floored me. I sway where I sit at Esme's revelation.

Esme rummages through her closet and pulls out three gowns. "I've worn these a couple seasons ago and couldn't bear to donate them. They're from some of Edward's most prominent performances," she says, lovingly caressing the fabric. "This one would be perfect. Edward will love the color on you."

I unzip the cover, revealing a navy blue silk fabric covered with antique lace dyed a softer blue. It seems like something out of the twenties. I love it. Esme notices the emotions glinting across my face and wraps me in a loving embrace.

"Oh, Bella, I know, honey. Those Cullen men leave their mark, don't they?" she coos. "You deserve to be loved properly and so does my son. You both have so much to give. I'm so glad you've found each other." I sigh into Esme's embrace and remind myself to just go with it.

Esme and I spend all day together just talking, crying, and laughing. It's been so long since someone's taken care of me. It feels good to be pampered. The day breezes by and before I know it, it's six-thirty and I've been thoroughly buffed, polished, and shined.

Carlisle returns from the hospital and dresses quickly. He does attempt to be on his best behavior whenever Esme is within his reach. I certainly understand his dilemma. His wife is gorgeous in a cascading strapless emerald green gown that brings out her eyes and hair while it accentuates her ample bosom.

We set up a few snacks for Emmett and Carlisle. The performance starts at eight, we'll eat dinner afterward. Esme has warned me that she can set her watch to the Cullen men's stomachs. Emmett struts in the door like a peacock. He is devastatingly handsome in his suit which is a dark grey athletic cut with an ice-blue tie that brings out his eyes. Esme squeals when she sees him. "Look at my gorgeous boy!"

"I know, I know, I'm sexy," Emmett turns and winks at me, "Iz, wipe your mouth, sis. You're drooling," he teases.

"Oh, shut it you," is my clever retort as I swat his arm and slide him a sandwich. I hear Carlisle's laughter before I see him. He saunters up and kisses me on the cheek, telling me I look beautiful. Dr. Cullen has me so flustered, looking stunning in a black suit with accents matching Esme's gown.

"Carlisle, leave the girl alone," Esme scolds as she musses his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm just welcoming Bella to the family, Es. I promise I'll be good." Carlisle looks downright contrite, but I am learning quickly that looks can be deceiving with the Cullen men.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, dear," Esme answers in a most alluring tone, sliding a sandwich in front of her husband, which he takes appreciatively.

Soon, there's a honk alerting us that the car has arrived. Esme grabs Edward's tuxedo, shoes, and my hand, leading me out the door.

* * *

**Bella is fitting in nicely with the Cullens. Let's see what Edward has to say. **


	16. Chapter 16-EDWARD

**Because you've been so gracious with your time by reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story, I'll give you three chapters today. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - EDWARD**

I don't want to leave Bella with so many unanswered questions between us, but we simply did not have the time. I need to rest and then get to rehearsals. Ma is bringing my tux, as per our usual arrangement.

To say that I'm eager to see Bella tonight would be a gross understatement. She is a vision. It doesn't matter if she's in scrubs or shorts. I wager that she's even more gorgeous in whatever evening gown my mother has conjured up for her.

There's a quick knock on the dressing room door, snapping me out of my fantasizing. Not waiting for me to answer, my father and brother walk in—two large brutish men who lack decorum. I most definitely take after Ma.

"Here's your monkey suit, kid," Pop greets.

I notice a navy blue waistcoat instead of my usual ivory cummerbund and tie. I quirk a brow at him

He shrugs his shoulders and answers, "Don't ask me, talk to your Ma."

Within a half-hour, I'm decked out in my tux and begin to make my way to my position. Peeking around the curtain, stage-right, I look up toward my family's private balcony. I barely make Bella out through the bright stage lights. She is chatting and laughing with my brother as they lean close to the rail. Her smile is broad and genuine when my name is called and I stride across the stage to the Steinway.

* * *

**For those of you who have read Evening Gowns & Private Balconies, that excerpt begins with Chapter 17. I have made quite a few technical improvements for grammar, etc, but overall nothing has changed a whole lot. **


	17. Chapter 17-BELLA

**CHAPTER 17 - BELLA**

The Cullens and I sit in a private box overlooking the stage. Never have I seen a more glorious sight. The lighting, made to look like gas lamps, casts everything in a soft yellow glow. Soon the concert hall grows quiet as the conductor takes the podium. The musicians are already seated, but I don't see Edward at the piano. An announcement comes over the public address system explaining that Edward is the guest accompanist. The crowd erupts in cheers. My man is popular. Esme grips my hand, the pride in her son evident in her body language.

And then there he is, tall and confident with his wild hair slicked back in an attempt to tame it. He is resplendent in his tuxedo, full tails and a waistcoat. I'm a lost cause as he rounds the piano, touching it tenderly as the applause dies down. He flicks his tails behind him as he takes his seat. The conductor taps his baton on the podium, calling the musicians to attention. Soon, the most sumptuous sounds invade my ears as Edward's hands caress the ivory keys.

So enthralled with Edward and his astounding ability, I barely notice that Esme has released my hand. Strings weave in with the notes Edward has created, followed by soft horns, all melting together in perfect harmony. Emmett moves closer to me, both of us nearly tumbling over the edge of our private balcony. His eyes are trained on a gorgeous cellist.

* * *

**Emmett sees something he likes and our girl is so taken with Edward that she's about to fall over the railing. I might have the same reaction. Pianos are sexy and a man who is proficient with his instrument...no words. **

**Please let me know what y'all think. **

**Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18-Esme

**Welcome back!**

**I have totally failed with my update schedule. Sorry. **

**There's four chapters today, I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - ESME**

I love the symphony! It was quite fortuitous that Edward was offered this last minute gig. It gives me an excuse to drag Carlisle out of the house. He couldn't care less about the music. He's there to support his son, but there are also _other_ incentives for his attendance.

It's wonderful that Edward has found Bella. They were both so both deserve the happiness that Carlisle and I have found in each other. With Bella's unexpected arrival, there just might be hope for Emmett as well. Maybe he'll stumble upon his match one of these days...I hope it's soon.

All at once the lights have dimmed, romantic music is playing, and my husband's hand is creeping up my thigh.

I love the symphony!

* * *

**Esme and Carlisle are OOC, but canon at the same time. I just always felt like they were perpetually hot for each other. Writing these two was a ton of fun. **

**Please let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19-Carlisle

**Thank you all for continuing this ride with me. I sincerely appreciate all the support. **

**Okay, y'all. I kinda popped my citrus cherry with this next bit. I changed things a little from ****_"_****Evening Gowns & Private Balconies" because less is more. **

**Let's see was Daddy Cee has to say with his sexy self.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - CARLISLE**

Es is an absolute vision. The green of her dress makes every inch of her body shine. When Edward appears on the stage, and poor Bella nearly faints at the sight of him. I can't help but laugh. She is beyond smitten, as are my sons. Emmett has already adopted Bella as his kid sister.

I take a compulsory glance and notice Emmett gripping the edge of the balcony right alongside Bella. I follow his gaze to the lovely blonde cellist that has captured his attention.

While the children are distracted, I decide to make my move.

I inch my hand carefully up Esme's thigh, the silky fabric cooperating with my objective. I find her center, hot, wet, and waiting for me. Rotating my hand, I tease the sensitive flesh there and lean to whisper in her ear, "No panties?" I purr while nibbling along Esme's neck, unable to stop my smile against her throat.

"This dress is unforgiving. I didn't want the panty lines to show," she says with an almost straight face.

My wife is a goddess—loving, giving, kind, but she's adventurous too, and always eager to _play_ with me. These types of events are our favorite. The sensual darkness, surrounded by ethereal tones provides the perfect backdrop for our games.

I flick my finger, teasing her dripping core. She enjoys this just as much as I do. Esme gnaws on her lip as I trail wet kisses down her neck, stopping at her heaving breasts. Round, firm, still pert after all these years. Dipping two fingers inside her scorching heat, I press the heel of my hand against her clit as I pump my fingers in and out.

Reaching out and fumbling with my belt buckle, Esme pushes her small hand into my pants and begins stroking me, dragging the pad of her thumb over my slit. She removes her hand and brings her thumb to her mouth, swirling her tongue around and then sucking dramatically: hollowing her cheeks and moaning while rolling her eyes to the back of her head. I grab her hand, tugging her from her chair, slipping my own fingers in my mouth, savoring the divine flavors of my wife.

Emmett and Bella are focused on the stage; I can't tell what the hell Edward is playing because I have my own music to make.

Pushing Esme against the back wall of our box, I drop to my knees and hook her leg over my shoulder. Her hands go into my hair, gripping it tightly as I plunge my tongue into her.

I take my thumbs, opening her up wider, giving me better access to the tight bundle of nerves at her core. Laving firm licks from top to bottom, bottom to top, I press my tongue as deep inside as I can and pinch her clit. Quickly, I feel her quivering around my tongue as she climaxes. It's exquisite. Her quiet squeaks and moans are the only indication of what we're up to.

Not moving from my position worshiping at the altar that is my wife, I carefully set Esme back down. Her hands are tightly tangled in my hair. She yanks my head back and growls playfully. "Get up here, Cullen."

Obediently, I stand and face my wife. The yellow glow of the lights brings out the pink in her heaving breast, the high of her orgasm causing her body to flush. She's gorgeous. I cast a quick look at Emmett and Bella, and their gaze hasn't left the stage. Good, because Esme is eagerly pushing down my pants.

* * *

**Mamma and Daddy Cullen are freaks! I truly loved writing these guys. I bet y'all won't look at orchestra performances the same again. FYI: The CSO doesn't have real private boxes, they're more like high priced balcony seats. I embellished a little. I actually was inspired by an architecture tour I took my kids on and we went up into the Auditorium Theater and their backstage and semi-private boxes. Yes, I'm from Chicago - pretty much born and raised. **

**Leave me your thoughts, please. **


	20. Chapter 20-Esme

**There are just a couple more chapters of the excerpt "Evening Gowns & Private Balconies" left. Let's hear from Esme...y'all thought that she was all prim and proper, well, you don't really know her then. How's the saying? Men want a lady in the streets and a freak in the bed...I think Ludakris said that (another Chi-town native, but moved to Atlanta).**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - ESME**

Carlisle is naturally good at a lot of things; sometimes it is frustrating that he's so damned perfect. Other times, I'm walking around smug as hell because he's mine. We have, on many occasions, made a spectacle of ourselves at the hospital. Usually it is after he's told me of an overly friendly colleague. I'm blessed; my husband is young, virile, sexy, and brilliant. I can't fault other women (and sometimes men) who lust after him. Hell, we've been together forever and he still causes my lady bits to tingle whenever he enters the room.

Speaking of lady bits—I am throbbing, aching to have him inside of me. I'm patting myself on the back for not letting myself go over the years. Carlisle is in amazing shape for a man of forty-five. The ridges and planes of his muscular form know how to give me just what I need. I fumble with his pants, pushing them down and releasing his spectacular member. In one fluid motion, he has my dress pulled back and is cupping my ass, lifting me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist, my heels locking myself in place as he finds my center and pushes in to me.

The movement is shallow in this position, but I feel so much more of him. I fight the urge to scream and disrupt the entire auditorium. Burrowing my face into Carlisle's suit jacket as he thrusts into me, I clamp down on his shoulder, muffling my moans and causing him to unwillingly release his own.

My eyes snap open in surprise, hoping we haven't drawn attention to our activities. Shit. Emmett shifts in his seat, turning his head slightly—listening. He shakes his head and leans back over the balcony, returning his attention to the stage.

Carlisle increases his pace, grunting into my bosom. "Oh God, Es. So good, baby," he pants, his hand gripping my ass so firmly that I'm sure it will leave a mark.

I'm definitely not complaining.

Latching my mouth onto his neck, I nibble and lick as my body absorbs Carlisle's thrusts. Our connection is primal and ethereal at the same time. His tongue leaves a fiery trail across my cleavage. I tighten my grip on him as he dips down a little lower, changing his angle and touching my most sensitive spot all the more.

The motion instantly shoots tingles throughout my body, causing my mouth to water. "Come on, Es. I can't last much longer," Carlisle moans.

At his urging I move my hand down to where we are connected. The wet, sticky slick of our arousal spreads over my fingers as Carlisle moves inside me, causing him to growl at the sensation.

I can hardly control myself. It has been a while since Carlisle and I have done anything like this. After being interrupted this morning, both of us had a lot of pent up energy.

Touching where we are joined is driving both of us wild. I don't know how much longer we can go without drawing attention to ourselves. Besides, this is a short performance–for Edward, I mean. Carlisle, he's got stamina like nobody's business.

I circle my clit, matching Carlisle's rhythm, tipping the tide on our release. A silent scream passes my lips as I throw my head back, hitting the wall a little too hard as Carlisle doubles his efforts to reach his own peak. I milk him through the aftershocks of my own powerful orgasm, feeling him twitch and tremble through our connection.

Carlisle buries his face in my breasts, breathing hard as he withdraws from my body and sets me on my own unsteady feet.

I stroke his scalp, running my fingers through his hair, bringing his face up for a kiss. "I love you," I whisper.

He mumbles incoherently in response, tucking himself back into his pants.

Helping him adjust his clothing so that he looks more presentable, I deposit him in his chair behind Bella and slip out of the box to go clean myself up.

* * *

**I would be a smug, snooty bitch if I was in Esme's position too. Carlisle is hella sexy. **

**Hope I didn't lose anyone's interest with my brief focus on the parental units. They're fun and funny. Thanks for having an open mind.**

**Please leave me your thoughts. **


	21. Chapter 21-Emmett

**Last posting for today. I have a bunch more that came back from my beta that I need to clean up and dump into FFn. **

**Shout outs to the lovely ladies who have my back: Lolo84, Jparke19, & hmmille-their advice has been so valuable. There aren't enough words to express my gratitude. Thank you simply isn't enough. **

**We hear from my baby boo, Emmett in this one. Let me know what y'all think. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 - EMMETT**

I love my folks. I think they're the best parents in the world, but sometimes there are definite disadvantages to having young parents. Hell, I'm twenty-four years old and my old man is forty-five, almost forty-six, and Ma, she's forty-three. My brother, Edward, and I are what most would call Irish twins. There's barely eleven months separating us.

I really hate Carlisle and Esme Cullen right now. I wish my Pops was guzzling Geritol and Mom used a walker, complaining of gout and spastic colons or some other old people's ailment. If they were dusty, senile, old farts then maybe they wouldn't be fucking at the symphony!

Carlisle knows I can hear him, that fucker. God, Bella's right here too. Carlisle is going to town, that horny motherfu—SHIT!

I will NOT think about what he's doing to my mother...I will NOT think about what he's doing to my mother...

Growing up, me and Ed were glad that our rooms were on the top floor, leaving our adventurous parents two stories below us. Going to the kitchen for midnight snacks and whatnot was a crapshoot. There was no telling the state of undress we'd find our folks in. I was so glad when we installed the kitchenette, lemme tell ya.

I'm glad that they're still hot for each other, but even I have my limits.

Poor Izzy, she's got it bad for Eddie. I can see that she's conflicted about how she feels. It seems like she's always the responsible, serious one. I feel bad for the kid, but I can also see that Iz is a lot of fun. She just needs to let loose for a change and follow her heart.

I'm happy for her and Edward. Hell, he's been a serious stick in the mud since he started banging away on the piano when we were little. Iz has already changed him. Down there he's got this cocky smirk on his face as his hands fly over the piano keys. I bet I know what he's thinking about.

I'm hoping that whatever is in the air today is still working its mojo after the show because the way that hot blonde is working the bow and strings of that cello—HELLO!

She's not wearing one of those Amish-style neck-to-floor length dresses either. Her black dress is probably knee-length, but it's a little higher up her thigh because she's sitting and, from my vantage point, accentuates all the right curves.

She rests the neck of her cello across the swell of her breasts—luscious, pale, more than ample breasts—to her shoulder. Her blonde waves are draped over her shoulder as well. I swipe my hand along my mouth, worried that I may be drooling. Her fingers fly over the strings as she creates the different notes. Her eyes close and her brow knits in concentration When she clamps her thighs tighter around her instrument as she grips her bottom lip between her teeth, I have to adjust myself. This is one of the most erotic things I've ever witnessed.

It momentarily distracts me from the freaky shit going on behind me.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Emmett? I heart him so much!**

**Please leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you all. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following. You guys are amazing! **

**Until next time...**


	22. Chapter 22-CARLISLE

**Welcome back! Yet again I failed at updating, I got caught up in some other projects and became sidetracked. I'll give you all three chapters today. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 - CARLISLE**

Whew. I'm not as young as I used to be. I am totally ready for a post-coital nap right now. Too bad Edward's show is just short of an hour.

I settle back in my chair, taking a deep breath, coming down from my Esme high. I smell her on me, in the air, everywhere. Even though I'm in my forties with two adult children, I still have a quick recovery time. Just the scent of my Esme makes me want her again.

Emmett and Bella haven't come out of whatever spell they're under. They're just looking all googly-eyed at the stage below us. I know the feeling. Esme still makes me feel that way. I'm blessed.

My gorgeous wife returns to my side just as the last number is finishing. She grips my hand tightly, ever the proud and adoring mother, she's beaming over our son. Releasing my hand, she claps furiously. Esme even lets out a few loud whistles and whoops. And everyone says that Emmett gets his lack of tact from me.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think in a review. I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so. **


	23. Chapter 23-BELLA

**CHAPTER 23 - BELLA**

I swat at my tears, embarrassed that I'm so overcome. The orchestration was simply gorgeous and Edward. God, there are no words.

I want everything with this man.

The house lights come up and the audience begins to make their way out of the auditorium. The Cullens remain still. Emmett leans over to me, whispering in my ear. "Sit tight, Iz. We'll go down to see Ed in a few. No worries. Besides, the old folks need to get their shit together."

I cock an eyebrow at him, confused. He tips his head in his parents' direction. I see out of the corner of my eye that Esme's dress is rumpled and Carlisle is out of his jacket, his tie is loose, and his pants are wrinkled. Now that the lights are up I see they both have a freshly dewy, just fucked look about them, Carlisle's hair is perfectly mussed and Esme's waves are a bit tangled.

My mouth falls open as I look at Emmett. My eyes question what I think happened and he nods in confirmation. I mouth, "Oh. My. God!" Thankfully, Emmett's large frame blocks my reaction, so Dr. and Mrs. Cullen don't see my face. I lean close to Emmett and whisper, "Are they always like this?"

"Worse sometimes," he solemnly replies. "On second thought, let's go find Eddie. I wanna meet that blonde with the cello." He stands and offers me his elbow. Stepping past his parents, Emmett acts all hoity-toity while I try not to break out in a full giggle fit. "Mother, Father," Em says all superior-like and escorts me towards the service elevator.

I can't hold my laughter in any longer as I hear Dr. Cullen ask, "What's his problem, Es? I thought we were pretty quiet."

As the elevator doors close I see Esme patting Carlisle's back and laughing just as hard as I am. She looks up at me and winks. I can't help but hope that Edward and I have a private balcony in our future.

* * *

**This is the last part of the excerpt "Evening Gowns & Private Balconies" everything here on out is new. **

**As always, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. **


	24. Chapter 24-BELLA

**As always-I don't own it. I'm just letting the characters play in my overactive imagination.**

**Immeasurable gratitude to Lolo84, Jparke19, and hmmile for their assistance. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 - BELLA**

I thought Emmett would drop the act once we were alone, but instead he turns to me and takes both my hands. His sapphire eyes are sad and serious. "Bella, don't let my folks' brand of crazy scare you away. I can see it. You and Edward are meant to be. I feel it in my bones." Emmett's frustration shows in his sweet face and I don't know how to respond.

The elevator stops and the doors open again. Standing there is Edward. He is gorgeous in his navy blue waistcoat. His tie is loosened, jacket gone, shirt sleeves are rolled up, and an anticipatory smirk is on his lips. A voluptuous blonde—the cellist—is standing near him trying to get his attention. Once his eyes find us, he takes a few long strides in our direction.

"Bella..." he sighs, unsure of what his next move should be. He looks at his brother, noticing the uncharacteristically sullen mask on Emmett's usually cheery face. "What's wrong Em?"

"You don't wanna know, bro..."

Edward's face changes to one of horror. His eyes dart between me and Emmett. "They didn't!" Edward whisper-yells. Emmett tries to ignore Edward's questions. Behind us the elevator opens again, this time Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pour out with others following behind.

"Edward!" Esme cries. "You were wonderful, son. Wasn't he, Bella?"

"Yes, Esme, the whole performance took my breath away," I say as I try to be Switzerland. Carlisle hangs back, keeping his hand on the small of his wife's back. I immediately notice how they never break contact. It's really sweet, actually.

"Congratulations on another great show, Edward," Carlisle says flatly, looking a little bored. "Shall we head out now? I'm starving." Carlisle rubs his free hand dramatically over his stomach to emphasize his statement.

I am so fascinated by the silent argument that my guys are having that I fail to notice the buxom blonde sauntering up to Edward, touching his bicep and pressing herself dangerously close to him.

Nuh huh, Barbie, hands off! My face flames with fury as my eyes train on the cellist. I will break her fingers if she touches him again. Bitch won't play another note ever again. I cross my arms over my chest and try not to make a scene.

Edward stops his wordless argument to finally take me in. His eyes rake over my body appreciatively. I'm blushing again, but for an altogether different reason. "Bella, you look...indescribable," he sighs and moves toward me causing Blondie's hand to fall to her side. Her lips purse together tightly as she watches Edward move away from her.

I am fist pumping and pelvic thrusting—in my mind. Outwardly, yeah, I'm kind of smug as I narrow my eyes at my competition.

* * *

**Thanks to every single one of you who has taken the time to read my fic. The response and show of support is truly humbling. I have fallen behind with my review replies-I'll get to them just as soon as I can.**

**Until next time... **


	25. Chapter 25-EMMETT

**Oh boy, sorry for leaving you guys hanging. It's been a hectic week at my flower patch, the blossoms have temporarily lost their minds...at least I hope it's temporary. **

**You get a whole bouquet of chapters today (blame spring fever and spending an inordinate amount of time at my local home improvement stores for my horrible flower references). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 - EMMETT**

Edward finally stops trying to force me to say unspeakable things when he notices Bella's face go from a pale peachy tint to flaming red. It's kind of funny actually.

Now that Edward is paying attention to his woman, I can go claim mine.

That hot cellist is following my brother around like a lost puppy, which is not a good look for her. With Bella literally changing colors like a chameleon, I'd stand to guess that she is not happy about Blondie's interest in her man. I can fix that—I mean—I can redirect "Blondie's" attention.

Straightening my jacket and tie, I run my hands through my hair. I so got this.

My destiny stands a couple of paces behind Edward staring at the back of his head as he gushes over Bella. I step around the happy couple and am face-to-face with my future.

"Don't worry about it, doll. I'm the bigger and better Cullen," I purr and flash my killer dimples. She gives me a phenomenal bitch-brow and I'm instantly in love.

* * *

**Emmett is on the prowl. Let's see how "Blondie" responds. **


	26. Chapter 26-ESME

**CHAPTER 26 - ESME**

My boys are in trouble. I can see it a mile away. Bella and Edward are so adorable, both of them fumbling over what to say and how to act. I tried to tell them both to just be themselves and go with the flow. Edward was never a "go with the flow" type of person, not even as a small child.

This pretty blonde girl that has caught Emmett's attention is doing everything she can to ignore him and draw Edward's eye. "Good luck with that, sweetheart," I mumble as I smirk at the blonde and cross my arms in a huff.

Her head snaps in my direction. Damn, she heard me.

"What was that?" she asks gruffly, trying to step around Emmett's massive self to confront me. "Do you mind!?" she barks at my son. My son! Carlisle tightens his grip on the back of my dress at the same time that I take a step forward.

"Esme, stop it," my husband whispers against my hair. "Edward, son, introduce everyone!" Carlisle calls out, bringing everyone's attention back to Edward.

Damn that man for being so perfect.

Edward finally takes notice of the scene and confusion washes over him. "Blondie" is pissed, her eyes darting between me, Edward, and Bella. Emmett is all smiles, his eyes never leaving her statuesque form. I know Bella's look all too well. I still look that way at Carlisle. It is a little uncomfortable for me because it's my son that is turning her into a heaving mess, but at the same time I'm pretty damn pleased.

Turning to the scowling beauty, Edward blindly reaches for Bella's hand, causing her to flush even more. "Rosalie Hale. This is_ my_ Bella." He utters Bella's name as if it were a sacred, reverent prayer. "Blondie"—Rosalie—picks up on that right away and her face softens. The pair is obviously in love so she wisely backs off. Edward can barely take his eyes off of _his_ Bella as he continues introductions.

Behind Rosalie, Emmett puffs his chest out and loudly clears his throat, bringing her attention to him. "I'm Emmett, Edward's older brother. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Hale. Your performance tonight was..." Emmett's eyes scan Rosalie's body appreciatively. She swallows hard as she truly sees him for the first time.

Oh yeah, he's so got this!

Emmett takes Rosalie's left hand in his giant paws and rubs soothing circles on her knuckles, moving all the way down to her fingertips. Her mouth falls open at his ministrations. Their eyes never break contact as Emmett brings Rosalie's hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and then the reddened pads of her fingertips.

"Oh..." Rosalie sighs; clearly she's fallen under the Cullen spell. She blinks rapidly to try and remain lucid.

She's tough. I think I like her.

"Emmett, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Emmett winks at her, still not releasing her hand. The pinkness increases exponentially in her cheeks and down to her overflowing cleavage. My debonair son smirks ever so smugly at the beauty before him.

"Okay, Dad still starving over here. Can we go eat now, kids?"

Carlisle, my God. That man has no tact sometimes. Doesn't he see that our sons are making love connections? Here he goes thinking with his stomach and ruining the mood.

"Ass," I growl and nudge him firmly in the ribs.

"What'd I do?"

"Rosalie, I'm Esme. This moron beside me is Carlisle. If you don't have any plans, we were heading out to dinner and would love for you to join us. Right, Em?" I offer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'd be delighted to join you," Rosalie answers, offering me a soft smile. Behind her, Emmett is performing a celebratory dance, complete with fist pumps and hip thrusts. Bella is trying not to laugh out loud. Already, Emmett is her own personal entertainment. Edward stands protectively beside her, his posture mimicking his father's hold on me, and shakes his head at his impish big brother.

Rosalie turns quickly to face Edward, catching Emmett mid-thrust. She smiles brightly at him. "Let me just grab my things. Emmett, I could use a hand," she says coyly as she leads my happy man-child down toward the dressing rooms.

* * *

**Esme went all mama bear for a second, but I promised there would be no drama - a little tension, but no angst/drama.**

**These latest chapters kind of gave me the business. Writing in the first person is a new practice for me. **


	27. Chapter 27-ROSALIE

**We hear from "Blondie," I mean Rosalie. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 27-ROSALIE **

When Edward Cullen showed up this afternoon for rehearsals I thought nothing of it, actually. He's handsome, sure, but not really my type. All the other performers had been regaling me about the aloof and mysterious prodigy since I came to Chicago several weeks ago. All anyone wanted to talk about was Edward, or more specifically, what they thought went on in his bedroom.

The level of interest was odd. Coming from New York, I couldn't care less. There were plenty of choices in the performing arts community and beyond. Trust me, I was never at a loss for companionship. When talk began to swell that I may be just the thing to catch Edward's eye, I had to admit that I was intrigued.

He had changed so much since his days at Juilliard. We had a brief encounter during my third year there when he was just entering the bachelors program. I remember Edward well—the awkward, gangly teen that wowed everyone with his talent. The brief encounter I had with him as part of the audition panel was certainly memorable. I was surprised that he went back to Chicago and didn't stay in New York after graduation. He would have had his pick of shows and become a household name.

The thing about Edward that was evident even way back then is that he is in firm control of his own destiny. As am I.

Standing there, watching the intensity on his face as he tweaked the arrangement, something stirred in me. It had been nearly two months since I'd arrived in Chicago, and I had been giving my rabbit a workout the entire time. Rosalie Hale does not bed just anyone. Edward, on the other hand, upon seeing him again, I realized that he had massive potential. He's young, but carries himself with a rare quiet confidence that is an instant turn on, but his insecurities are surface level too. I can train him to be what I want him to be.

All day long, Edward basically ignored me. When I arrived at call time in a black wrap dress with an amount of cleavage exposed that should be illegal, Edward simply nodded a greeting and went back to his book.

I played well tonight. My body felt the notes that Edward coaxed from the piano. The command he took of the orchestra and his instrument had my body pulsating. I grasped the neck of my cello and squeezed the wood between my thighs as if it were my lover's body. I pressed, stroked, and rocked the wood between my legs. The intensity of it all caused a light sheen of sweat to break out all over my brow and drip down to my heaving breasts.

Once the performance was over, I was a puddle of goo. Sexually frustrated and ready for a release.

Edward practically sprints through backstage, making a beeline for the elevator. A violinist, Angela, told me earlier that his family always comes down after the show. I follow Edward, trying to get his attention by making small talk.

"Great show tonight."

"Yeah, yeah it was," he grunts.

"So...would you like to go for dinner and drinks later?" I ask, reaching out to lay a hand on his forearm. My hand is left suspended in mid-air as Edward steps up to the opening elevator.

A hulking man steps out with a cute little thing on his arm. Edward and the man have some kind of weird exchange. About a thousand different emotions flicker across Edward's face as he speaks to the other man. And then he just stands there gaping at the mousy brunette.

The large brutish man notices me watching Edward and calls me on it. The goof actually says he is the "bigger and better Cullen." It's cute, but I am not in the mood. I saw Edward as a challenge and I am determined to conquer it...him. If only he'd look up from that girl long enough to see these 38Ds.

All too soon, it is a regular family reunion as another couple join us— his mother and father. At least I can only assume so because Edward and the woman have similar hair and eye color.

Edward's mother also takes notice of where my attentions are and mumbles a smart-ass comment. I am ready to go off. I'm from New York. You got something to say, say it to my face, sister. Who am I kidding? I'm from Rochester—a world away from Manhattan or Brooklyn. I grew up privileged and sheltered. Attending Juilliard for undergrad was a dream I had and conquered. After graduation, I was fortunate to not have to sleep my way onto shows or have my father buy my way in. I am talented and achieved the notoriety that I have through hard work.

I can tell by the broad chest and sharp cut of his jaw that the slightly older looking man was Edward and the Oaf's father. Mr. Cullen announced that he is hungry, thus bringing my full attention to him. Oh my, the apple certainly didn't fall far from that tree...delish.

I mentally admonish myself for behaving like a five-dollar whore, wanting to have my wicked way with each of the Cullen men. Shit.

Mrs. Cullen changes her tune quickly after her husband's announcement. She even invites me to join them. I accept and turn to the Oaf, I mean Emmett. Getting a good look at him, my mouth goes dry. His blue eyes twinkle with mischief and he flashes me a deeply dimpled grin. Damn! When he kisses my hand and then my fingertips, I am gone. There is no way that this man is for real. He is perfect! Tall, muscular, gorgeous, funny, observant, caring, intelligent.

I want him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Besides me not owning Twilight, I know nothing of the Performing Arts community aside from what I've looked up on the Internet. **

**Please leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	28. Chapter 28-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 28-EMMETT**

I follow Rosalie back to her dressing room—her _private_ dressing room. I wonder how she swung that. They're usually reserved for the featured performers. Since she's new to the company, I figured she'd be low on the totem pole.

"I came here right from the gym, so the stage manager said I could use this dressing room since there was no soloist or featured performer tonight—in case you were wondering," Rosalie announced as she pushed the door closed behind us.

My mouth goes dry at hearing the door lock click.

"Make yourself comfortable, I won't be but a minute."

"Take your time, babe." I lean back in a club chair and close my eyes for a moment, thanking my lucky stars that I came to the symphony tonight. "Hey, Rose. How long you been in Chicago?" I call out over the noise of running water in the adjoining bathroom.

"Huh?" Rosalie says popping out of the bathroom with her wrap dress undone exposing a black strapless bra, long, toned stomach, and legs...oh my God legs! Mile long legs—with garters! Sheer, black, silk covered legs—with garters! Legs, dear lord, legs!

She didn't have those on during the concert. Trust me, I was paying attention.

Rosalie swishes and sways her way over to me, her dress swings behind her like a cape as she moves. _Yes, you are most definitely my Superwoman, Rosalie Hale!_ She gives me a knowing smirk as she reaches out and presses my jaw up, clicking my mouth shut.

"There, much more attractive. I don't really like the dead fish look, Em." Dear lord she's teasing me!

I blink and center myself. Her flawless skin is just inches from me. She smells delicious, sweet and fruity. Kind of like candy. I lick my lips. I want a taste.

As quick as she's here, she's disappeared back into the bathroom. And, once again I'm left gaping like a dead fish. I rub the back of my hand over my mouth to collect myself and make sure I'm not drooling.

Tease...God, I think I love this woman.

* * *

**Look at my baby, all smitten and junk; he's so cute. And Rose...what's going on in her head? **


	29. Chapter 29-ROSALIE

**CHAPTER 29-ROSALIE**

I had to escape into the bathroom and press my back against the door. Holding my hand to my chest, I try to slow my out of control heart rate. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, am not one of those girls. I am not some lovesick fool!

"Snap out of it, Hale. He's just a guy, just another guy," I tell myself while my subconscious moons over Emmett.

My left hand skims across the top of my breast and my fingertips tingle with the memory of Emmett's tender kisses. I press my fingers to the soft, pale mounds, wishing they were Emmett's lips.

GAH! I shake my head to regain my wits.

"Rosie, you okay in there? Ed just texted me, the car's here. Move your sexy ass. I'm a big boy, I gotta eat!"

That does the trick—I fucking HATE to be called Rosie, it makes me feel like some giant milk cow or some shit. But when Emmett says it...it just sounds right.

No, no, no, no, no! "Don't fall for him, Hale. Get it together." I quickly finish freshening up and tie my dress again. Collecting my things, I saunter out to Emmett who is distracted by his phone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm ready. Do you think you could drop me by my place after dinner?"

Emmett looks up from his phone and directly into my cleavage. And…Ah, there's the pig!

* * *

**That's it for today, my darlings. We're about half way through the story. Thank you so very much for reading. **

**As always SM made bank off of these characters, I don't get a dime. Jparke19, hmmille, and Lolo84 had my back while I hammered this fic out. I appreciate them so much. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow. **

**I'm on FB and Twitter as Daphodill Fic. Look me up! I don't have a whole lot to say, but on my FB profile there are picture tie-ins for this and my other stories. Have a good laugh at my paltry banner making abilities while you're there. **

**Until next time...**


	30. Chapter 30-CARLISLE

**CHAPTER 30 - CARLISLE **

The six of us squeeze into the Town Car that we've hired for the night. The girls are sitting on our laps, and I for one am not complaining, except that Emmett's giant ass and his Amazonian date make me feel like we're packed sardines. Edward and Bella don't notice a damn thing. Their scrawny asses are pressed into the side of the car, just gazing into each other's eyes. I think I'm going to be sick from their mushy-gushy display.

"Aren't they just lovely together, Carlisle?" Esme sighs into my ear. I mumble my agreement. I just want to get out of this car and get some steak and potatoes in me. We usually go to Rosebud's after Edward's shows, and tonight is no exception. I just hope that my boys haven't chosen a couple of shrinking violets or health nuts. We Cullens like to eat.

The problem with whirlwind romance is that you don't have time to feel each other out, there's no real dating or requisite "getting to know you" period where hearts won't be crushed if things end. I know how I felt when I first saw Esme and I see the exact same emotions reflected in my sons tonight. They're all in, and hopefully so are the girls. They're not as open to this as my Esme was, but there's definitely something there. Dinner will be interesting, that's for sure. I'll have to lay the charm on and loosen them up, get to know them a little.

What I can tell from Rosalie is that she's confident and, if I'm being honest, kind of scary. She knows she's attractive and uses it to her advantage. Emmett is so gone already. Rose is tough, like his mom, but she needs his tenderness to balance her, to ground her.

Bella's cute—adorable, even. But there's a seriousness to her that needs to loosen its hold on her. I don't know her story, I've only spent a few minutes with her. I'm sure that Esme will catch me up later.

I have to admit that I worry about my boys. By the time I was their age I was settled: married with a kid and one on the way. I can't help but feel that they've been needlessly extending their bachelorhood. I see now that the timing was never right until now. When I met Esme, she blindsided me. Took me totally by surprise. I was not looking for love or even companionship at the time. I was a teenage prodigy but worked hard to get to where I was. I owe my success to Esme. Her constant support kept me firmly rooted in what was truly important: her and our sons. She came into my life at just the right time.

What Esme and I did is not for everyone. She put all of her plans on hold for our family, and I love her all the more for her sacrifices. The ink was barely dry on her high school diploma when she ran off with me. Before we knew it, Emmett came along with Edward hot on his heels. Life was good. Life _is_ good.

Once the boys were in grade school Esme enrolled in college. It took her damn near ten years, but she finally earned her degree in Fine Arts and Business Management. My lady is a smart one. The boys and I gave her a rousing standing ovation as she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. She responded with her and Emmett's victory dance, complete with fist pumps and hip thrusts. Her parents turned about ten shades of red at our display. We Cullens know how to celebrate! To hell with societal norms.

A seventeen year old Emmett barreled through the crowd to find his mother, scooping her up into a bear hug while Edward offered soft words of congratulations and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

There are just a few times that I've seen Esme look more radiant: the day we met, the day we married, and during the birth of our sons. The pride and confidence she exuded on her graduation day was tangible and an immense turn on.

We went to Rosebud's that night, too, and Esme and I may or may not have slipped off into the washroom for a private celebration. When we returned to the table, the boys and their grandparents were looking annoyed, but I didn't give a damn. Istill don't.

Ogling my wife out over the top of my menu, I give her sexy ass a wink acknowledging that I've picked up on her signals. She keeps grazing my leg with hers under the table, scratching my knee, and looking toward the washrooms. I'm definitely ready for round two. My stomach growls loudly, and Esme slows her advances.

My wife leans over to me, giving me a fantastic view of her abundant cleavage. "I'll let you eat. You'll need the energy later."

I lick my lips, not entirely sure what I'm most hungry for.

* * *

**I have been MIA for a little while, hope y'all weren't waiting too long for this update. For those of you who are eager to hear from in the next chapter. I have an infatuation with the other Twilight characters, and scratch that itch through this story. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	31. Chapter 31-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 31 - EDWARD**

Everyone quickly settles into their seats at the large, round table near the center of the steakhouse. Bella is studying the menu with intensity. The way her eyes slightly pop wide and then narrow is one of the funniest things I've seen in ages. I'm sure the mild stroke she's having is over the prices.

I put my arm over the back of her chair and lean in. Her skin shimmers against the navy blue of the lace that covers her arms. She smells divine, all warm and spicy, like cider. Her presence is completely soothing. It takes so much energy to not touch her right now. My finger extends and gently grazes the pale flesh of her shoulder as I bring my arm around the chair. She shivers under my faint touch. I try not to stare as her skin flushes and prickles with goosebumps.

"Order whatever you want, beautiful," I whisper just behind her ear. The heat of my breath triggers the pulse point there, and I am rewarded with an altogether new aroma—us. I rub my nose along the newly warmed spot, not so discreetly breathing my love in. The scent fades too quickly, so I continue, "We've had just about everything there is on the menu. There isn't a bad thing to be had. If you don't see anything you like, just tell the waiter what you're in the mood for."

Clinking glasses and rustling menus remind me that we're not alone. Reluctantly, I pull away. Bella's eyes meet mine; the rich brown pools sparkle as her eyes drift down to my lips. She licks hers in response and I swallow thickly, unashamed of the suggestiveness of my actions and words.

I want to kiss her so much right now. I have to avert my eyes before I lose all sense of propriety and go "caveman" on Bella. Tossing her over my shoulder to steal her away and have my wicked way with her.

Glancing around at the others, I see that Pop is already at it. He looks almost cartoonish with his slack jaw and pointed look aimed right down Ma's dress. He's so embarrassing. Hadn't they had enough for the day? This makes three times today, and all in front of Bella and now Rosalie.

"Hey, old man!" I snap semi-quietly at my father. "Eyes up, pervert."

He scratches his nose with his middle finger in my direction.

"Real mature, Pop."

"Mind your business, kid."

_Asshole._

Bella and Rosalie shoot glances at one another and quickly grab their water glasses, suddenly they're both parched. I see Bella's nostrils flare, and her lips turn up as she fights her laughter. Yeah, I'm totally in love with her. Rosalie presses her lips together tightly, bringing her glass to her mouth, and knits her brow together as she assesses my parents.

My father is a fool. I don't know how he managed to achieve all that he has at such a young age. The man rarely takes anything seriously. He is eyeballing me, and I shake my head in warning. Yeah, my father, the esteemed Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is a little soft in the head because he sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes at me. I feel sorry for my mother.

Suddenly, Rosalie and Bella are sputtering.

Emmett and I are instant worrywarts, cooing and rubbing our ladies' backs. I notice Ma swat Pop on the back of the head. He's been warned to behave now. He leans back in his chair with a huff, but takes a moment to wink at the girls which causes them both to blush wildly.

"Dude, really? Stop flirting, Pop. That's just gross," Emmett whines.

Thank you, Emmett! At least I'm not alone in this.

* * *

**I'm always on the look out for completely unusual stories. I'm not sure how I found this series: Return of Saturn by MinaBR. There's four short, but powerful stories. I'd have to say that The Long Way Back Home is by far my favorite. **

**I highly recommend that you give these stories a shot, they were a pleasant surprise. **


	32. Chapter 32-BELLA

**CHAPTER 32 - BELLA **

Dinner with the Cullens is most definitely an event of gastronomical proportions.

I slump in my chair as I swallow down the last bit of the rosemary encrusted T-bone that Edward insisted I try—amazing, by the way. The horseradish sauce and garlic mashed potatoes are just...there are no words. Full on foodgasm.

I have never in my life eaten a meal this expensive. The price of my entree alone could feed me and my dad for more than a week. I instantly have "buyer's remorse" about indulging in the Cullens' generosity. Charlie's such a simple man, he'd shit a brick if he knew what I was up to.

Damn. He's like my own Jiminy Cricket. What the hell am I doing?

I excuse myself from the table, and damn those Cullen men for all standing up as I leave. They're so perfect, and wonderful, and gorgeous, and chivalrous, and generous, and friendly, and perfect, and funny, and smart, and sexy, and perfect—wait, I already said perfect. Emmett's been nervously watching Rosalie all night, as if she's a skittish kitten and doesn't want to make any sudden moves to scare her away. Poor guy has fallen hard already. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Rosalie is pretty smitten as well.

Shaking my head, I move quickly toward the restrooms. I reach for my phone.I'm sure I have a ton of missed calls but thankfully, Rosalie is hot on my heels and distracts me from coming back to reality.

Once inside the privacy of the restroom, I stand in front of the mirror just looking at myself. The image reflected back is markedly different than the girl I thought I was this morning.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rosalie asks, her eyes full of concern. I don't understand why some women need a committee to go to the washroom. I guess Rosalie must need someone to talk to while she takes a piss.

I close my eyes, to hide me rolling them. "Uh, yeah. I don't know..." I confess. I don't know what it is that makes me want to talk to her. Just about an hour ago I was ready to snatch her bald. Now…she seems different.

Rose pulls herself up to sit on the countertop. She's already a good three or four inches taller than me without the heels. Now she's perched above me, and I feel so small and foolish.

"Are you and Edward having problems?"

I shoot her a suspicious look.

"It's just that I've heard a lot about him, and then to meet him today. He's so different than how he was described."

I narrow my eyes at her. Where is she going with this?

She throws her hands up in surrender and her voice goes up an octave. "No, don't get me wrong, it isn't a bad thing. Not at all. It's just that your mood seems to have shifted dramatically during dinner."

What the hell would she know about my moods? I just met her. I shake my head in an attempt to negate what Rosalie is saying.

"I'm sorry. It is none of my business, we don't know each other from Adam." She offers an apologetic smile, and I feel like an ass for my uber bitchy thoughts. "It's obvious that you and Edward have been together for a while. I don't mean to pry. You just seemed kind of upset when you left the table. I thought maybe you needed some girl talk." Rosalie finishes with a dismissive shrug.

I'm not sure how to respond to this woman. She's intimidating with her beauty, but her eyes are soft and expressive, their violet color is mesmerizing; no wonder Emmett damn near fell over the balcony rail when he saw her.

"Wow, that's really sweet," I tell her through a chuckle. Rosalie looks at me quizzically. I wave her off. "I have known Edward for a little more than eighteen hours, Rosalie. Can you believe that?"

* * *

**That's all for today. Sorry to do this to you E/B devotees, but the next chapter is an RPOV, but we quickly return to your beloved E/B for several more chapters. I'm just waiting to get them back from my technical beta. **

**I've been slow with corrections and updates lately. This month has been chaotic in my household. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Every comment has been truly touching. I love you all! **

**Until next time...**


	33. Chapter 33-ROSALIE

**Hey, howdy, hey, everybody!**

**So glad you all are still with me. I'm blown away that you guys are enjoying this little romp through my mind. I really appreciate the feedback, faves, and follows. You guys rock so hard!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33- ROSALIE **

Bella has got to be kidding me. They just met!

The way she and Edward move together is like a choreographed dance that they've been perfecting for years. They breathe each other in. I am willing to bet money that Edward is standing outside this door waiting impatiently for his woman. There's no way in hell that they've just met today. Bullshit!

The Cullens treat her like she's a part of the family. Esme's so attentive and genuinely kind. Carlisle, he's definitely _not_ trying to be on his best behavior to impress us as if we were his sons' new girlfriends. They are just so easy to be around, their presence is incredibly calming and comforting.

This is impossible. I stare at Bella like she's grown another head. "There's no way you just met everyone today, no fucking way!"

I clap my hand over my mouth a little too hard, causing a stinging slap to echo along the tile.

Bella stares back at me like I'm the one sprouting a new appendage.

"Bella, are you all right, love?"

Told you. Impatiently waiting outside the door. I cock a suspicious brow at Bella.

Bella's mouth falls open, and she darts her eyes between me and the door.

"Go away, Edward, let us girls gossip!" I call out to him because Bella is obviously struck dumb.

I hear a deep guffawing outside the door. "You tell 'im, Rosie. Want me to send Ma in?" Emmett adds, "Whoops, too late."

Oh lord, he's just as bad as his brother.

Esme bursts into the restroom with a flourish. Her emerald green gown is to die for and ripples as she practically glides toward us. "What's going on girls? You hiding out from my boys?" Esme wears a proud smile as she speaks. "Listen girls, I'm going to tell you this just once. I hope I won't have to tell you again."

Bella moves to stand closer to me. If Esme's pearls of wisdom are half as impeccable as her taste in evening wear, whatever she has to say is going to be noteworthy. The two of us listen attentively like apt little pupils.

Esme crosses her arms over her chest and attempts to look stern, but the mischievous grin on her lips betrays her. I cock a brow at her, and she throws up her hands in exasperation that I've seen through her act.

"Look, I know my boys are a handful, Carlisle included."

Bella and I share a knowing grin.

"But they are so worth the effort. Just go with it, my darlings. Embrace it." Esme strokes our cheeks and pins us both with her forest green eyes. "They're amazing men and already deeply invested in your relationships. Don't break my babies' hearts…" She pauses and pinches our cheeks almost to the point of pain, "…or I will cut you."

* * *

**See, y'all thought Esme was all starched aprons and cupcakes. She will go straight gangsta on yo azz! **

**Thanks for hanging in there. Go on, hit "Next."**


	34. Chapter 34-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 34 - EDWARD **

I watch Bella move quickly out of sight with Rosalie trailing close behind her. My family looks at me like I did something wrong. Did I _do_ something wrong? Everything seemed to be going perfectly and then Bella abruptly leaves the table. It's no wonder I've been single all these years, I just don't understand women.

Dad levels his eyes at me with a glare that I've rarely seen. I'm in trouble. "Son, are you stupid or something? Go check on your woman."

I open and shut my mouth, unable to form a response.

"Now, Edward!"

I stand from my chair so fast that I almost knock it over.

"Do you boys have cotton in your ears or something? You heard your father—move it!" Ma says forcefully.

Emmett jumps up and claps me on the shoulder as we head toward the restrooms.

"What's Izzy's damage?" Emmett asks.

I shrug because I truly don't know.

"Rose'll get it out of her, I'm sure of that."

"You haven't known Rosalie but for a couple of hours, how can you be so sure that she's all that you've made her out to be?"

Emmett stops our progression, and for the second time in less than ten minutes, I'm looking at icy blue eyes that tell me their owner wants to slap me. "Hello Pot, meet Kettle!"

"We're doomed, aren't we? I don't know what I'll do if Bella is doubting this...doubting us," I admit, finally acknowledging the 800 pound gorilla that has been following me around all night.

Emmett gives me a look of patient understanding. "Look, baby brother, I know how you and Iz feel about each other. Everybody can see it—feel it. That shit hangs in the air when you guys are together. Bella isn't going anywhere. Maybe she's just feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. It isn't everyday that a girl gets swept off her feet." There he goes being all Zen again.

Our eyes are drawn to the restroom door as we hear muffled voices and what sounds like a slap coming from inside. My eyes go wide, worried that Rosalie is upsetting Bella, or worse. I push the door open slightly and ask if she's okay. Rosalie tells me to back off. Emmett thinks that shit is hilarious. Ma appears like a phantom and sashays her way past us and into the restroom.

I don't know if I should breathe a sigh of relief or be very afraid because my mother is in there talking to Bella. Esme Anne Cullen is as unpredictable as the wind.

* * *

**We kind of doubled back on this scene, showing the events from a different vantage point. As you see, each person has a very different perspective on what's happening. **

**Our boy doesn't know if he's coming or going. I warned y'all this was going to be a bit of a roller coaster-still no real drama, though. I think it is realistic, at least, to me it is. I know I'd be freaking out, but then be so eager to see where this craziness is going.**

**Until next time...**


	35. Chapter 35-ESME

**I hope everyone's been having a great weekend!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 35 - ESME**

Now that Carlisle and I are alone at the table, we sip on our espressos and share a slice of cheesecake. The way he presses the fork against my tongue, causing it to curl tightly around the smooth silver sends signals to my nether region. Carlisle is watching my mouth as I let the creamy dessert dissolve on my tongue and wash it down with a small swallow of the strong coffee. His shining blue eyes have darkened to a nearly navy hue. His mouth is slack as he watches me. I softly kiss his lips and stand up from the table to follow after Bella and Rosalie.

I'm worried about the girls. I haven't been able to catch a beat on Rosalie; she seems to be the type that observes and reserves opinion. I can appreciate that because my boys are something else.

After spending the day with Bella, she's revealed quite a bit about herself: her small-town upbringing and being raised by a single father. Edward knows none of this yet. I suppose they aren't huge, deal breaking secrets or anything, but in the interest of full disclosure, Bella wants Edward to be the one to know her first—to know her best. I'm sure the poor thing is in the bathroom worrying herself sick about the sanity of her actions today.

I roll my eyes at my sons as they hover outside of the restrooms. "Scram, you knuckleheads. Let me handle this." Emmett laughs and pushes the door open for me while Edward looks as if he's going to be sick.

Once inside, it appears as if I've walked in on some sort of confessional. I have no choice but to lay it all out there, simple and plain. I use small words so that there will be no misunderstanding. The two of them look upon me as if I hold the secrets to the universe on the tip of my tongue.

"Look, I know my boys are a handful, Carlisle included, but they are so worth the effort. Just go with it, my darlings. Embrace it. They're amazing men and already deeply invested in your relationships. Don't break my babies' hearts or I will cut you."

Yes, I went there. I will not have anyone playing games with my boys. Thankfully, they seem to get the message. I wrap Bella in a tight embrace and whisper to her. "Sweetie, stop worrying. I know your dad will be happy for you—once he gets over the initial shock. As his daughter, no man will ever be good enough for you. That's just the way that it always has been."

"But all of this is just not like me. I'm never—"

"Impulsive? Carefree? I'll have to consult my thesaurus to come up with more words for what you have given yourself today. Listen to me..." I pull away from her to make sure that I address both the girls. "I know the way we Cullens operate is not what most would consider normal. But I promise, if you allow yourselves to have this experience, even just for today, you will never regret it. Meeting and marrying Carlisle was single-handedly the craziest thing I've ever done. I lost my family for a while, but gained so much more in return. My life is rich beyond my wildest expectations because I followed my heart."

Rosalie's violet eyes sparkle with emotion. She's strikingly gorgeous which makes her a target for scumbags. It is written all over her face as she drops her tough girl mask just a little bit as she absorbs my words. Reaching out for her, I take her hand and squeeze it. "Emmett sees the real you. Don't be afraid to be that girl, okay? He loves you already."

Her eyes go wide when I "out" my son. Bella nods in agreement. She's already so in tune with Em, like they've known each other all their lives.

"It's true, Rose," Bella adds with a shrug. "From the moment he saw you on stage he was a goner."

The grin and giggle that escape Rosalie are priceless. I have a feeling that it has been a long time since she's been this light and free.

I turn to Bella and give her a pointed look. "As for you, missy..."

Rosalie snickers beside me and tries to mimic my expression. She fails miserably. Her happiness simply cannot be contained, and we all fall into a fit of giggles. I can't even tell Bella to get her head out of her ass because I'm laughing too hard.

"Is everything okay in here?" Edward calls, breaking up our revelry.

"Killjoy," I cough out as we regain our composure. The three of us walk out of the restroom and make our way back to the table with a strut reminiscent of Charlie's Angels.

"I hope you all washed your hands..."

* * *

**Mama E had to put everyone in their place. If she didn't these guys would be circling each other for lord knows how much longer. Edward is such a worrywart, but I love him!**

**Go on, hit next. **


	36. Chapter 36-CARLISLE

**CHAPTER 36 - CARLISLE**

I'm horny.

I keep watching the back of the restaurant waiting for Esme to return. I want to get out of here and fast. My kids and their dates are annoying the hell out of me with their indecision. One moment those girls are mooning over the boys, the next they're running for the hills. I wouldn't care so much if it wasn't interfering with my and Esme's time.

Just when I was going to make my move towards the restrooms, Bella goes streaking from the table. Rosalie follows shortly thereafter. Esme and I are left to stare at cockblocker number one and cockblocker number two. I tell their goofy asses to get up from the table and handle their women.

Finally, I have my lady alone...well as alone as we can be in a busy restaurant. That doesn't deter me. I order dessert and coffee for us in an effort to distract Esme from whatever adolescent bullshit the boys are dealing with. They are grown ass men who are starting new relationships. It's uncharted territory for my sheltered sons. Their mother is perfect. There isn't a woman alive or dead that can hold a candle to her. Stiff competition, I know, but Em and Ed seem to have stumbled upon their perfect mates, just like I did.

I scoot my chair closer to Esme's while we wait for our cheesecake. She smells so good. Tresor, pure Esme, a little bit of me and my cologne, and a hint of sex. God, I want to crawl under the table, stick my head under her dress, and devour her. Forget pastries, I want my wife's muffin. I chuckle in her ear at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" she whispers.

Rubbing my nose along the column of her neck, I tell her it was nothing. I'm trying really, really hard not to put my hands on her. If I touch her, all bets are off and we just might be banned from Rosebud for life. Instead, I feed her forkfuls of cheesecake.

Her soft, pale lips part as I guide the fork's tines into her hot, wet mouth. I press the fork firmly onto her tongue and watch as she slowly closes her mouth. Sliding the fork from between Esme's lips causes my mouth to fall open slightly and go dry. Esme moans as the rich, creamy confection melts on her tongue, flooding her palate with flavors.

Esme opens her eyes and reaches for her espresso. She gulps down a sip, kisses me, and then stands abruptly, marching back to the restrooms.

What the hell?

After a moment, Emmett returns to find me angrily stabbing at my dessert. He plops down in his seat and shakes his head at me. "What's the matter, old man, your lady left you?"

"Kiss my ass, Emmett," I growl at him, but I don't care. I'm horny and I most definitely don't want to be looking at my son right now. I want to be looking at Esme, flushed and wet, writhing underneath me.

Emmett throws up his hands in surrender, which alerts our waiter, who thinks we need something else. I tell the kiss ass to bring the check. I'm ready to get out of here. Maybe we can get rid of the others on our way back home. That way Esme and I can have a little fun in the back of the car.

I shift in my seat, focusing again on the back of the restaurant, willing Esme to get her sweet ass out here. I barely acknowledge the waiter as he asks for my signature on the credit card receipt because Emmett hisses across from me like he's just been stung.

* * *

**I can't help myself with Carlisle and Esme, I'm sorry. They just speak to me. Next up is Emmett, then we move back to Edward and Bella for several chapters, and someone makes a surprise appearance.**

**Love you all! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and tell me what you think. You guest reviewers, thank you so much for your enthusiasm. I am truly humbled.**

**I forgot to do this the last few postings-JParker19 & hmmille are my betas. Steph Meyer cashed in on this Twilight craziness. I'm just riding her coattails.**


	37. Chapter 37-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 37-EMMETT **

I have to rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming. My dick just got diamond hard in barely the span of a breath. The speed that my erection came on is borderline painful.

The reason I'm about to jizz in my pants? The three gorgeous women who are coming my way. They shimmer in their gowns. Blue, black, and green silks and satins wrap themselves around their supple forms. While my mother and Bella are beautiful, my eyes are instantly drawn to Rosalie. She is breathtaking. Dad's head snaps to the direction that I'm staring, or more accurately, drooling. His hand quickly moves under the table, as does mine. I know my raging hard on could lift this fucking table. I gotta make some adjustments so I don't embarrass myself.

Ugh, no references to fucking or tables. I've been going through a dry spell...

Ma, Bella, and _my _Rosie have every head in the place on swivel as they float back to the table with Edward's sour looking self trailing behind them like Bosley or something. The ladies have their arms hooked together with my mother between them. The three of them are glowing and their smiles are radiant.

But it is Rosalie who I truly see.

There's something different about her, is that possible? What could have changed in the ten minutes that she's been in the bathroom?

Rosalie moves behind me toward her seat. I stand to pull out her chair. She surprises me by sliding her strong, nimble fingers over my hand, causing me to involuntarily shiver. Her eyes sparkle as she assesses my reaction. Her dark pink lips curve up into a sexy smirk as she moves her hand up my arm, across my shoulder, and to my collar. Her hand curls around my tie and she tugs it hard, yanking me down to her eye level.

My eyes are wide with wonder and a tiny bit of fear. I would be lying if I said Rosie isn't just a wee bit intimidating, but in a totally hot, dominatrix type of way. I lick my lips, eagerly anticipating whatever she will do next.

She tugs on my tie once more and steps closer. The heat radiating from her body has my head spinning. I blink, praying that the image in front of me doesn't change. I blink again. She's still here. Her breath is warm and alluring, drawing me in. Before I know it we're sharing breaths, our tongues caressing, our lips pressing and puckering. The lightheadedness returns with a vengeance, spiraling me into delirium as Rosalie kisses me senseless.

Gruff throat clearing draws us out of our lust-induced haze. Rosalie's eyes dance as she swipes her thumb across her bottom lip. I sway where I stand barely registering the other people in the room.

God she's sexy.

"Uh, Rosalie, you want us to drop you off anywhere, hon?" Pop asks, ushering our party out the restaurant doors. "Emmett would be happy to make sure you got home safely, right son?" He might as well have said "Hint-hint, wink-wink," the way the old fool is tipping his head and waggling his eyebrows in my direction. I know what he's doing, and I'll be sure to thank him when Rose and I come up for air in a few days.

Rosalie smiles sweetly at my father; she knows what his pervy ass is plotting. "That's really sweet of you Dr. Cullen, but my apartment is like three blocks from here. I'm on Rush and Chicago. It is such a gorgeous night." She grips my forearm tightly and her eyes bore into mine, telling me so much more with her piercing gaze than words ever could. "I have imbibed a bit too much in food and drink. I could use the walk...to clear my head." She presses her entire body against mine, awakening my every nerve ending. "Carry my bag, Emmett."

There is no question what Rosalie wants. Before the signal could reach my feet, I am already at the trunk of the car tapping on it, imploring the driver to press the button. It seems like ages before he understands what I want, but finally he catches on.

Tossing Rosalie's duffle onto my shoulder, I offer her my hand. "Good night everyone. Thank you so much for a lovely evening," Rosalie graciously offers as we amble north on Rush Street.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, son," Pop calls out after us. Rolling my eyes at my father's ridiculous innuendo, I shake my head and pull Rosalie closer to me, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Is he always like that?" Rose asks with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, unfortunately..."

"Why unfortunately? I think it's cute. He definitely still has a hard on for your mom, and she doesn't seem to be complaining."

I stop our movement and face her, throwing my hands up. "Okay, just stop...please don't speak of my father and his..." I swallow my bile, "...hard on ever again. Carlisle and Esme Cullen's sex life is entirely too public as it is. Just no, Rosie. Please. You have no idea what Ed and I have been through."

Rosalie pouts, like she's disappointed or something. "I didn't mean to hit a sore spot." Rosie shrugs and bites her lip. "Your dad is handsome, funny, generous, and exceptionally well preserved. I was just wondering how far the apple fell, that's all. It was a compliment, Em." She shoves me and keeps heading up the street. "I'm not interested in your dad...gross!"

* * *

**If anyone around this fandom knows me at all, they know I am Team Emmett all the way. It's probably because my husband is so much like the character in the books, movies, and so many fanfictions (when he's the buff, sagely, comic relief). I just wish my husband had Kellan's dimples, then he'd be perfect. **

**Anyway...Carlisle and Esme have kind of turned Emmett's stomach, but nausea has not completely deterred him in his pursuit of Rosalie.**

**Edward's up next.**


	38. Chapter 38-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 38 - EDWARD **

"Two down, two to go!" Pop cheers. Ma nuzzles into his side once we all pile into the back of the car. I know what Pop has on his mind. It's the same thing every single time I have a show. I'm grateful that he's managed to not completely embarrass us in front of our dates.

Bella has been quiet since she emerged from the washroom. I don't know if I should be worried or not. Ma keeps giving me looks that tell me that it's all good, but until Bella shows me it is, I can't help but worry.

I squeeze Bella's hand, mainly for my own reassurance. She squeezes back and offers me a small smile in return. I lean over to whisper in her ear and am immediately surrounded by her—her scent, her warmth, her softness, just pure Bella.

"Are you all right, love?" I ask as I brush my thumb along her jaw. She sighs heavily and her bottom lip trembles as if she's on the verge of tears. "Bella, please. Is everything okay?"

She looks up at me with glassy eyes and nods tentatively. "Just...can you take me home? Please, Edward? This whole day has been so much to absorb. I just need to be someplace familiar right now."

I don't even know how to respond except to nod and place a small kiss on her cheek. Uncertainty weighs heavily in the air. Pop gives me a sympathetic look as he pulls Ma closer to him.

Sometimes he's a real smug pain in the ass. I do not need a reminder of how he has a sure thing in his arms, nor do I need a reminder of how fragile Bella and my relationship is. Pop kicks his foot out, tapping mine. I glare at him, wondering what his problem is. He mouths "Is she okay?" while his eyes dart between Bella and myself. I give a small shrug in response because I truly don't know.

"Um, Dr. Cullen, if you could just tell the driver that I live at Sherman and Gaffield. I can get out of your guys' hair," Bella says in a barely audible tone.

In the six months that I've been watching her, I've seen her like this a few times. She seems so small and unsure, and dare I say, confused. Just the thought of saying goodbye to her has my heart aching.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Ma asks, her voice full of hope. "Maybe we can tear Rosalie away from Emmett long enough to have lunch."

Bella finally looks up from her lap and gives my mother a sad smile. "Of course, Esme. I'll call you when I'm ready."

With so much tension hanging in the air, I hardly notice that the car has stopped until the driver is pulling open the door. I climb out, suddenly my hands are sweating and my mouth is dry. Reaching for Bella as she stands, I feel that familiar pull. The energy that pulses between us is undeniable.

Bella lives in an old Victorian that has been converted to flats. We walk to her door in an awkward silence and stand on the porch just staring at one another.

"Thank you for an amazing day, Edward," Bella says, breaking our minutes long staring contest.

"It's been the best day of my life so far, Bella." I brush a few flyaway hairs back and tuck them behind her ear. "May I kiss you goodbye?"

Bella looks up at me with something I can't explain. She's swaying like a tree branch in the breeze. Poor thing must be exhausted, so I lean forward to kiss her forehead. Bella shakes her head in protest. Now I truly don't understand.

"Don't say goodbye, Edward." Bella places her palms on my chest. The heat of her contact sends fiery signals throughout my entire being. Bella snakes a hand up and into my hair, pulling my face close to hers. "Say goodnight." Bella presses her lips to mine and I lose all sense of control.

I groan as I draw her sweet, plump bottom lip into my mouth. Pressing my hands firmly against her back, I pull Bella closer to me, so close that I'm sure she can feel the staccato rhythm of my heart. Our tongues caress and our hands explore. I cannot get enough, and I tell Bella as much.

"I'm not ready for this night to end. Stay...with me, please?" Bella whispers between our frantic kisses.

I pull away to assess the honesty in her words. She hasn't drank that much, so she's definitely not drunk. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush things," I respond, offering Bella an out.

She laughs and wraps me in a tight hug. "Everything about us is rushed, baby, but I don't think I've been more sure about anything in my entire life. My question to you is, are _you_ sure?"

* * *

**Things are getting serious for our couples. What do you think Edward's answer will be? **

**A huge thanks to Jparke19 & hmmille for their help with this story. They're really great ladies. I've been around here for a couple of years, mostly as a reader. I've only been on social media for a few months, but have made some really great friends in that short period of time. Without their support, I doubt this fic would be as successful as it is. Thanks to you all for consistently reading and reviewing. I can't believe something I wrote has been so warmly received! I'm truly blown away. **

**Find me on online as DaphodillFic. I'm on just about every social network imaginable. **

**Until next time...**


	39. Chapter 39-BELLA

**CHAPTER 39-BELLA**

Being on the familiar threshold of my home emboldens me. I've decided that I will put the ball in Edward's court. He knows what I want. I need to know, unequivocally, what he wants.

The vein in Edward's forehead pulses as he tries to restrain himself. I don't really know what he's holding back—is he going to bolt or rip my dress from my body.

Please let it be the latter.

"So...um, do you wanna come up? My roommate is probably at her boyfriend's."

Edward shoots a look back to the street just in time to see his parents pull off.

"I guess I'm kinda stuck with you, huh?" I tease as I unlock the door.

I begin to make my way up the stairs, but Edward isn't following.

"I can go. I should go. I uh, I don't want to inconvenience you," he says while nervously raking his fingers through his hair.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head—I don't know what I'm doing, but I sure as hell am not going to let him leave. I move to stand just above him on the stair so that we are now seeing eye-to-eye. I take his beautiful face in my hands and force him to look at me. "I don't want you to go. Stay...please?"

Edward releases a shaky sigh as his eyes close. "Okay."

I have no idea what is in store for me once we cross the threshold of my apartment. In this moment, with the thought of bringing a man home for the first time ever, my confidence wanes. My hands tremble as I try to get my key into the lock. Edward places his hand over mine and guides the key into the slot, disengaging the lock. I'm a puddle of goo at the smooth control Edward seems to possess. He's so close, his breath tickling the back of my neck. The spicy heat that radiates from him has my head spinning. I dare not look at him for fear of losing my last shred of self-control.

With a sustained exhale, he squeezes my hand and turns the knob, opening my apartment door.

We take a couple of synchronized steps into the foyer. I barely have time to remove my key from the lock and toss them on the console table nearby before Edward has me pressed up against the now closed door.

* * *

**Welcome back! **

**Things are heating up for these two. I won't keep you, go on...hit next. **


	40. Chapter 40-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 40-EDWARD **

Bella and I have been dancing around each other all day. She told me earlier that she wants this...us. If only she knew how much I want it too, then maybe she wouldn't be so afraid. Hell, I'm scared out of my mind too. I don't want to mess this up; I've loved her for so long.

Once inside the door, I don't know what comes over me. I'm in her home. Her earthy and floral scent is concentrated in this space. It makes my body do crazy things.

I step away from the door, closing it, allowing Bella barely enough time to put her keys down before my tongue is exploring her mouth.

She's soft, warm, and sweet—everything that I am not. She fits so perfectly against me. Bella fumbles around, trying to kick out of her shoes while she snatches and gropes at my body. Her mouth is hot and insistent as our kisses grow wild and sloppy. I've never felt anything this intense before.

Without her shoes, Bella's a good seven inches shorter than me. My hands make their way out of her hair, down her back, over the swell of her luscious rump, and to her thighs. I step closer, forcing them apart, lifting Bella to a more kissable height.

Immediately, she wraps her legs around my waist, lining herself up to just where I need her to be. "Oh God, Edward," Bella moans in response to feeling my erection pressed against her center.

"I know..." I respond, my hand running back and forth along her stocking-clad thigh. She feels so damn good.

"More."

I don't know what she means by that until she starts pushing my jacket off my shoulders and begins to work the buttons on my shirt.

"Oh, God. You're so fucking beautiful, Edward," Bella frustratedly exclaims as she fights to remove my shirt. In our present position she has me trapped in my clothing. I don't want to break contact for even a moment. Bella growls and gives my buttons another yank. "There...take me into the living room," she pants just before she attacks my mouth again.

I shuffle us from the foyer into the living room, sitting Bella down on the arm of her sofa. Street lamps and a kitchen pendant light provide the only illumination in the space and casts a dark shadow over Bella's body.

She's heavenly, flushed and panting for me as she tugs my jacket and shirt off my arms. I'm standing before her in my tuxedo pants and white tank. Bella raises my left hand to her mouth and reverently kisses my fingers. "What you did tonight, Edward...the piano. Baby…" her eyes are heavy and smoldering with something that I'm not quite familiar with, "…it was magical. The most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Bella giggles at my blushing response. I'm used to Ma gushing over me, but for someone who isn't obligated to be kind and has nothing to profit from bullshitting me...I just don't know what do but say thank you.

"Bella...you don't think all of this is too much?"

She nods her head, and I take a small step back. Bella hooks her fingers into my belt loops to keep me close to her. "It is absolutely too much, but I want it—everything with you. I've never felt this before. I'm terrified, but if you're willing, so am I."

I gape at her. This moment is so much better than any of my daydreams. My eyes glaze over; I just might pass out at her verbalizing what I've always hoped for. "Oh God, pinch me please. This can't be real..." I whisper, trying desperately not to faint. "Ow!"

Bella falls back over the arm of the couch, laughing hysterically.

"You..." I growl just before I pounce on her, gnawing on her neck and tickling her. Bella's squealing laughter is music to my ears. My heart flutters and my breaths come out in quick pants as my senses are saturated with love for this woman.

* * *

**Whew...Bella had our boy scared for a minute, huh? I think sexytimes are so much sexier when there's laughter involved. Don't you?**

**I won't keep you. Go on...hit next. **


	41. Chapter 41-BELLA

**CHAPTER 41-BELLA **

Either Edward is truly romantically inept or he's a great actor. After my little confession I thought he was gonna black out on me. His eyes became dark and unfocused. Remaining silent, I just watched for his reaction.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he finally speaks; it isn't a flat out rejection nor is it full on acceptance. I take his response as positive, and I'm giddy. I can't help myself, he asks for it, so I pinch him.

That snaps him out of his stupor and boy, do I love the Edward that responds. He's playful and oh so sexy as he tickles me. His deep laughter sends signals to my core, which aches for him. I have been in a constant state of arousal all day long. I have a feeling that it will always be like this with Edward.

Our limbs tangle as we writhe on the sofa, kissing, groping, laughing. Edward's smile is radiant as he hovers above me.

"I want this too, Bella. I've wanted you for so, so long. You've consumed my every waking thought, all my dreams."

I reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Reality is so much better than my best dream." He falls on me, his weight deliciously pressing me deeper into the cushions as Edward kisses me.

"Bedroom, Edward," I pant. He pulls me up and unzips my dress. The fabric slips from my shoulders and pools at my feet.

"So beautiful..."

I reach for Edward's belt and unfasten it with trembling hands. Discarded clothes are left in our wake as we move to my bedroom.

* * *

**Whelp, that's all for today. Thanks, as always to JParke19 & hmmille for beta'ing this bad boy for me. SM wrote her seventeen year old self falling in love with a sparkly vampire and made a truckload of money. I'm projecting my weirdness onto her characters just for fun. **

**Love to you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and friending me. Y'all are really awesome! **

**Until next time...**


	42. Chapter 42-ROSALIE

**Happy Friday-eve, everybody!**

**Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement. I'd love to take this time to give the amazingly supportive PAD a shout out for putting me to the 200 review mark. I cannot believe it! I'm floored by the warm reception. I'm relatively new out here, so for those of you who have faithfully been reading and reviewing; I appreciate you all so much!**

**Back to the story...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 42-ROSALIE**

The walk back to my apartment is just what I needed. My body is energized, and my mind is clear. I've decided that I'm going to take Mrs. Cullen's advice and just go with it. Emmett is simply too much fun, and I'm not ready to let him go just yet

"What are you thinking about?" he asks before kissing my hand. I'm not sure if he knows just what that does to me.

I smirk at him. His eyes widen slightly and a mischievous smile forms on his lips. Yeah, he knows what I'm thinking about. He clears his throat and tugs on the bottom of his jacket. Uh huh, I know what he's thinking too.

We stand quietly beside each other in the elevator. Once inside my small apartment, I offer Emmett a drink, which he declines.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure," I answer, finishing my glass of water and stalking toward him. "Strip."

Emmett gapes at me, surprised at my command. He's taking too long, so I cock an eyebrow at him, letting him know I mean business.

"Yes, ma'am," he finally responds while peeling himself out of his perfectly fitted suit jacket.

It doesn't take long for Emmett to shed his clothing and is left standing before me in his boxers and socks. God, he's adorable— and seriously ripped. I compulsively wipe my thumb across my lip to catch my drool. He's so damned delicious.

"C'mere," Emmett says, extending his hand to me.

I happily go to him, untying my dress, and dropping it to the floor as I take the three or four steps to reach him.

"G'damn, you're sexy..." he says with a sigh as he snakes his massive hand around my waist.

I have never felt this feminine before. Everything about Emmett eclipses me. I'm considered tall for a woman at five foot nine. Add my love of high heels to that and I tower over the average man. Emmett and I just fit. He's larger than the most men by quite a large margin. I love his paw-sized hands on me.

One would think that based on Emmett's size, he'd be rough and brutish, but he's not. His hands tenderly caress my exposed flesh. His touch is like a whisper as he ghosts a hand up my spine and into my hair. I cannot help the whimper that escapes my lips as he fists my hair, tugging my head back.

His lips are demanding as his mouth covers mine. I am powerless against him, and I love it. Our tongues explore each other's mouth, caressing, massaging, suckling. So sensual.

I reach back to unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor, and then reach up to run my nails through Emmett's hair.

"So fucking sexy..." he whispers as he pulls away. His eyes greedily assess me as I stand before him in my heels, garter, stockings, and panties. The way Emmett appreciates my form sends my hormones into overdrive. "Please say you'll be mine, Rosie. I need you."

I don't answer. Instead, I step away and walk toward my bedroom, unclasping my garters along the way. Emmett follows, his socked feet muffling his heavy footfall across the hardwood. I barely hear him approach before he surrounds me. His hands grip my biceps and he spins me to face him.

"You didn't answer me." He's serious and demanding, and I'm incredibly aroused.

"What do you think my answer is, big boy?" I tease, gripping his erection through his boxers. "Will you be _mine_, Emmett? Do you think you can handle me?"

Momentarily out of sorts, his eyes roll back in his head and he releases a sustained moan. Emmett's eyes meet mine once again and he thrusts his hips forward, causing me to stroke him. "I'm yours...do you think you can handle _me_?" he says with a sexy smirk that makes his left cheek dimple dramatically. I lean forward and plunge my tongue into the divot and move up toward his earlobe, leaving nipping kisses along the way.

My mind is warring. I am falling...I want to accept this, but my rational self is pumping the brakes. This intensity is what Emmett has always known, and it scares the shit out of me.

* * *

**Yes, I left y'all with a bit of a cliffie and then moved to another POV. I'm a tease, what can I say? We go back to Bella's apartment next. There's some good stuff going on over there that you might not want to miss.**

**If you want to hear from Edward, hit "Next." I'd appreciate it if you left a review before you go. **


	43. Chapter 43-EDWARD

CHAPTER 43-EDWARD

I want to take my time, but Bella has other ideas. She's a bit over zealous as she pushes me down on her bed, yanking my boxers and socks off in a move that the best magicians would be envious of. I work myself out of my undershirt and lay on the bed, naked as the day I was born, watching Bella fumble with her undergarments.

"Help me," she says with a growl, wrestling with her stockings. I crawl toward her, grip the nylon at her toes and pull. I watch with fascination as the sheer fabric tears a run up her foot, to her calf, and up her thigh, finally stopping at the seam, which rests at her center. "Edward?" Bella pants my name. "Baby..." she's writhing before me. I've seen that look in her eyes before, she wants me to touch her.

See, I'm learning. My heart and confidence soar at Bella's wanton behavior.

I dip my head down and glide my tongue along the run in her stockings. Bella flinches and shivers. The moan she responds with is nearly enough to make me completely lose my composure, to put it politely.

"Ungh, Edward...just rip them. I need them off, now!"

Teasing the exposed flesh near the apex of her thighs, I sigh heavily. Bella is soft, warm, and her skin tastes as sweet as she smells. Gripping the flimsy material, I pull. The nylon gives way quickly, leaving Bella with a scrap of elastic around her waist. Never have I seen a more beautiful sight.

Bella reaches for me and I comply, crawling up her delicate form. Once we're face-to-face again, I notice her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Love, what's wrong?" My own tears threaten to fall out of fear that Bella has second thoughts. I move to sit up, but Bella latches on to me with a death grip. Her body trembles as she fights her sobs. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I ask again, my voice thick with emotion. "Are you...do you have doubts about us?"

My skin slickens from Bella's tears as she shakes her head, yet she keeps it buried in the crook of my neck.

"Then what is it? I'm going out of my mind here." I don't mean to be gruff, but I need answers—clarification. I've already put Bella up on this pedestal. I don't know if I could survive her rejecting me. Bella's crying increases and I'm close to tears myself as I decide to just put it all out there and tell her exactly how I feel.

"I loved you before I knew you. Bet you didn't know that. First it was your beauty, the mystery of you. Every morning you would smile at me, even though you couldn't see me. I fell in love with your kindness, your humor. The way you bitch about my station every morning. God, I was so afraid to speak to you.

"Today..." I move to pull Bella away so that I can meet her eyes, "today sealed it for me. I'm done. You're all I'll ever want or need. I love you, Bella."

Bella shakes her head furiously and my heart sinks.

* * *

**Bella will get her act together and her emotions will balance out, I promise. She isn't a complete flake. **

**Go on, hit "Next." **


	44. Chapter 44-ALICE

CHAPTER 44 - ALICE

What a day! I'm so ready to relax. Jasper and I have rarely been apart for more than a few hours at a time these past several months, but tonight...I need my rainfall shower, some mindless television, and then my bed. Mama's been hounding me about finding "marrying material" and it is working my last nerve. Jasper's been picking up on my frustrations and worry. I don't know why their opinion matters so much.

We had a pretty big fight because he claims that I'm keeping secrets. Quite frankly, I am. I don't know if I'm ready to stand up to Mama and Daddy, nor am I ready to tell Jasper how I really feel about him. All this heavy has me exhausted. I'm ready to drown my cares in my spa-quality shower and a pint of ice cream.

I open the door to my apartment and stop in the newly remodeled kitchen—complete with top-of-the-line stainless steel appliances, Italian marble counters, travertine floors, and a five hundred dollar mixer that rests on the counter— and I'm reminded of why my parents' opinion matters. I'd be forced to fend for myself. I don't know if I'm ready to actually have to earn my keep. Why didn't I major in Public Relations or something less nauseating? Sick people are gross.

Odd. There's no sign that Bella's been here today, much less cooked—there never is, save for the lingering aroma of whatever delicacy she's created. She's a saint, keeps this place impeccable, and makes sure I eat well. I know she hates my guts, but for some reason she keeps taking care of me. She says that I keep trying to change her, but in reality, I just want her to loosen up a bit. Bella needs to get her rocks off from time to time, and be carefree for once. The girl is too serious and single-minded. The fun quotient in her life is severely lacking.

I don't bother with the lights, Bella always leaves the light on above the sink, that and the damned bright ass street lights are more than enough for me not to kill myself as I grab a carton of Ben and Jerry's and make my way to the couch. It has been too long since I've enjoyed my own space, just vegging out and watching a few mindless hours of TV.

I kick my shoes off behind the couch and stumble over the runner on the floor.

Wait, we never had a runner here.

I bend down to examine the fabric that is tangled around my feet. Silk...lace...an evening gown...Say what now?

I move to the side table and turn on the lamp. There are clothes and shoes littered down the hall—men's shoes, a suit jacket, and dress shirt. What the hell?

Creeping down the hall I hear soft voices and moans coming from Bella's room.

Oh. My. God! This is so awesome!

* * *

**Yes, I'm leaving you with another little cliffie. I'm having too much fun teasing you guys. **

**Until next time...**


	45. Chapter 45-BELLA

**CHAPTER 45 - BELLA**

Edward, Edward, Edward.

My body hums under his touch. He is everything I never knew I needed or wanted. The future was always such an abstract concept and one I never thought about in depth. Sure, I have career goals, but now I realize that work won't complete me, not that I really expected it to.

I have no idea what I was expecting, but looking at this man...this living, breathing deity who, by some strange twist of fate, is naked in my bed. My world is set properly on its axis. Hell, I didn't even know I was spiraling out of control until Edward spoke to me this morning.

He loves me?

He. Loves. Me.

Incredible. I shake my head because I cannot form words.

"Oh, I see." Edward's posture stiffens under my embrace. He turns his head to avoid my eyes.

I shift slightly, rubbing myself against him in the most delicious torture ever known. He's so close, yet so far. Edward takes a deep breath, and his eyes find mine again.

"You own me, Bella, mind, body, heart, and soul. Please…love me."

His kiss is possessive and desperate. I cannot get enough. I want to consume him and be consumed by him. I claw at his bare shoulders in an attempt to somehow get inside of Edward's body. Teeth click, foreheads bump, and noses are mashed as we wildly devour one another.

"Tell me, Bella," Edward demands through his panting breaths as he hovers over me. "I need to hear you say it."

I rub my thumbs over the dark shadows that have suddenly taken up residence under Edward's eyes. He is so beautiful. I hate that I've caused him to doubt.

"I feel like I'm warring with myself," I shakily admit. "I'm sorry for giving you mixed signals, I'm just so overwhelmed. I've never done anything like this. Given in to feelings like this. It's all so...intense."

Edward nods and looks at me expectantly, peering into the very depths of my soul. Our tangled legs and hips press together with each synchronized breath. We're both naked, save for the scrap of ruined nylon around my waist. I could not be more physically and emotionally exposed.

"I don't know what the future holds, Edward, but I want to live in the moment." More tears spill from my eyes and run into my hair.

"Why are you crying again?"

I wipe my eyes and give Edward a soggy smile. "They're happy tears, trust me." I shrug my shoulders dismissively. "I'm happy, really and truly happy. I've found my soul mate, the man of my dreams. I don't think there's any way I could love you more than I do right now."

Edward's answering smile could put the sun to shame.

"You love me?"

I nod and somehow he smiles wider.

"You. Love. Me."

I nod again.

"Yes, Edward, I love you. How could I not?" God, it feels so good to finally speak those words to him. Something cosmic shifts and confirms what Esme's been telling me all along. This is meant to be.

"Oh, Bella…" Edward shifts his hips and bends to suckle my neck. I feel him where I so desperately need him. He's settled between my thighs and in my heart. "I love you, so much," he moans as he pushes into me.

* * *

**Welcome back!**

**Whelp, these two dorks finally did the deed. It's about damn time! I thought they'd never get it on. **

**Don't forget to leave a review before you hit "Next." Thank you for reading! **


	46. Chapter 46-EMMETT

CHAPTER 46-EMMETT

I will keep my shit together.

I will not break down.

I will not lose my shit.

I am Emmett, hear me roar!

Rose surprises me with the cutest fucking giggle. "Am I supposed to be afraid of the big beast in my bed?"

"What?"

She giggles again, and this time I make sure I keep my eyes open. Her breasts jiggle when she laughs and her nipples constrict, forming tight, fleshy numbs that I want to suckle.

"You were growling, baby."

Oops, I guess my brain-to-mouth filter is malfunctioning. "Did you like it?" I gotta work every angle I've got so my crazy ass doesn't get the boot. Rosalie purses her lips in response, so I growl some more, making her laugh. This time with my face nuzzled between her ample breasts.

I'm gasping for air as she holds me tight against her chest. I tap out and roll away from her, trying to catch my breath. "How will you breastfeed? If your tits are suffocating me now, what's our kid in for?" I even out my breathing while caressing her flat and toned stomach while imagining her plump and glowing with my child growing inside her.

I notice her skin flush and her breathing falter.

Damn, I should have warned her that my brain-to-mouth filter was on the fritz.

* * *

**Oops, I did it again. Damn, now I'm gonna be singing Brittany Spears all night...**

**I'm a total tease, I know, but Emmett's voice is a lot louder than anyone else's. He can be kind of obnoxious if I keep ignoring him. **

** If you're still reading, then thank you for your patience and support. **


	47. Chapter 47-ROSALIE

CHAPTER 47-ROSALIE

What is Emmett doing to me? I'm frozen, but it isn't terror. I'm shocked, yes, but not afraid.

I will not lose my shit.

I will not break down.

I will keep my shit together.

I keep repeating these few words with my eyes shut tightly.

"Rosie! Rosie, baby, breathe!" Emmett is near panicked, shouting and shaking me.

I let out a breath, and Emmett relaxes beside me. "Damn woman, you scared me half to death. You were turning blue." Emmett pulls me up to a sitting position. I close my eyes again to keep the room from spinning.

Emmett chuckles softly as I sway in his arms. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a lightweight. Do you need to throw up? I'll hold your hair back. Whatever you need, I got you, baby. Let me take care of you, Rosalie."

Swallowing back my nerves, I decide to surrender completely. "You sure do know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

He responds with an exaggerated wink that has the power to trigger ovulation. I can only shake my head. This man…

Emmett is a beautiful surprise. He gives of himself so freely and completely. My instincts are to protect him as fiercely as Esme does. I will gladly spend my life trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Would you take care of me if I was bitchy, bloated, and PMSing?"

"Yep, most def. I want it all. The ring and white dress, house in the 'burbs, morning sickness and labor pains, first days of school to dropping them off at college. I'm done, Rosie. You're it for me."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I'm in. We want the same things. Let's do this before I somehow talk myself out of it."

Emmett's face flashes through about a thousand different emotions before finally settling on elation. I'm one smug bitch right now. I did that.

Of course Emmett notices the change in my posture and isn't going to let it go. "I see you, you know. You can't hide yourself from me. Just like you see all of me."

"That's because we're naked, ya goof!"

"No sense in letting all this nakedness go to waste," Emmett says seductively while laying me back down on the bed. I am completely at his mercy. I quickly give myself to him. I can't help it. I hardly recognize the woman that I have become, but Emmett seems to know exactly who she is, what her desires are, and how to fulfill them.

Whatever Emmett is in my life to teach me, I'm ready to learn. No more hiding behind my Ice Queen mask. Em is right, he sees the real me. No one ever has read me so easily. I think I just might be ready, truly ready for this—for love.

* * *

**I love these two so much. Rose gets such a bad rap, she doesn't deserve it. I like to make her more warm and likeable, but always tough, in my fics. **

**Thanks as always to JParker19 and hmmille for their beta prowess. Thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I truly appreciate the support. **

**Until next time...**


	48. Chapter 48-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 48 - EDWARD**

"Ungh! I love you, Edward!"

Bella is tight, hot, and oh so wet. I'm tempted to ask her to pinch me again. I cannot begin to count how many times I've fantasized about this moment, being buried deep within her supple flesh.

"Right there, oh God!" She clenches her fist tightly in my hair, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. I can't stop. The sound that our flesh makes as skin slides and slaps is more melodic than any symphony. Bella's inner walls flutter around meand her mewling increases in pitch, her hips gyrate in syncopation.

I'm overcome with the urge to experience every pleasure that I can in this moment. I quickly pull out of my new favorite place and nestle my face between Bella's thighs. Without fanfare and before she can protest, I lick and suckle her nub. Pressing two fingers deep inside, I firmly cup her sex and begin a pistoning motion. Bella's rise is evident through the feral noises she's making. I pump my fingers and suck harder until I am rewarded with her explosive climax coating my tongue and lips. I greedily devour everything that she gives me and try to coax more from her.

Bella wriggles from my grasp, panting and flushed. I don't believe I will ever see a more glorious sight.

"Oh God, Edward..."

"You've said that a few times already." I'm feeling pretty damn good, even though I'm aching to be back inside of _my_ Bella.

"I've never...oh God!" Bella says again, this time writhing around and pressing her hands between her legs. "So good, baby. Oh God! I just...there are no words."

"Want me to get you some water? I imagine you're parched from all that screaming," I tease, moving to stand. I plant another long, languid kiss on Bella's clit, making her squeal. I jump just out of her reach and am out of the room in a flash.

* * *

**Happy Friday, everyone!**

**My daughter is graduating high school this weekend, so I'm leaving you with a bunch of chapters today while I deal with the joy that is my extended family. Yay me...NOT! **

**Well, these two dweebs finally did the deed-well at least half the deed. Edward didn't finish. Our boy got a little over eager. **

**The next few chapters are hilarious, at least I think they're hilarious. **

**Go on, hit "Next." I'd appreciate a review first. Thank you for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49-ALICE

**CHAPTER 49-ALICE**

Oh my God. Bella hit the jackpot with this guy. The way she's screaming her fool head off, I know he's giving it to her good.

I sneak around the corner and see that her door is wide open. She was most definitely not expecting me to come home tonight. I peek in the room to see Bella splayed out on her back with a thin, tone, pale man's face buried in her cooter. Old boy is going to town munching on Bella's muff.

I run back to the living room and suffocate my laughter in a throw pillow. After several more minutes of Bella's moans and mewls, heavy footsteps interrupt the quiet.

"There are reusable bottles on the counter and a filter on the faucet. I need ice, though, baby. Thank you!" Bella yells as her man shuffles toward the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll find everything. You want anything else?"

"I think there's a pint of ice cream."

Shit, shit, shit.

Once Bella's man is in the kitchen, I peek at him from my hiding place on the sofa. He's tall and handsome, and naked! His dick is acting like a divining rod or homing device, bobbing gently as he moves around the kitchen. I watch as he fills the water bottle and quickly downs half of it. Lustfully, I watch his profile. His Adams apple bobs as he swallows. Bella did good, this man is delectable.

He moves to the fridge, and I can't help myself. When he has his back to me, I make my way to the breakfast bar and loudly place the carton of ice cream on the counter.

"Looking for this?"


	50. Chapter 50-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 50 - EDWARD**

I drop everything when a small but assertive voice breaks the silence. Ice tumbles out of my hand, as does my half-filled water bottle, spilling most of it on me and quickly deflating my erection.

"What the fuck?!" I scream, quickly covering my junk with my hands.

"I asked if you were looking for this," she says, waving the ice cream between us.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella calls from down the hall.

"Yeah, some ice just got away from me. I'm fine," I respond in an attempt to divert Bella's concern. This smug little creeper must be Bella's roommate.

"Who are you and why are you naked in my kitchen?" the snarky little half-pint questions.

I hear a gasp coming from just out of my line of sight. Bella's roommate's face shifts to a gleefully evil expression as she turns toward the source of the sound.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, bitch," Alice says with a broad smile.

"I...I uh, I thought you'd be at Jasper's. I wasn't expecting you."

Alice chuffs out a laugh. "Well, that much is obvious. Jasper and I had a fight. My folks do pay the mortgage on this place, so I think I can come and go as I please. I shouldn't have to answer to you." Alice's face twists in disgust as she looks Bella up and down. "Put some fucking clothes on for crying out loud!"

Fury overwhelms me at Alice's venomous tongue. I move quickly to stand between the two women; the need to protect Bella supersedes everything else. "Bella, baby, I don't know what your relationship is with her, but you don't have to put up with it." I squat a little to meet Bella's eye. "Pack a bag, come home with me."

I yelp when Alice reaches out and swats my bare backside. She thinks that shit is hilarious; Bella has steam coming out of her ears like a cartoon character.

* * *

**That's one helluva introduction huh? **


	51. Chapter 51-BELLA

**CHAPTER 51 - BELLA**

I really and truly hate my roommate. She knew I was here and what we were doing. I can't believe that she would corner Edward like she did. I was just thanking God that half a wall and some stone separated Alice from Edward when I walked in on them, but this is too much. That tramp touched him!

"Don't fucking touch my man, Alice." I move past Edward to growl in Alice's face. I don't care that Edward and I don't have a stitch of clothing on. She will not disrespect me or my man. I've put up with her name calling and teasing for far too long. "I'm so sick of your shit, you fucking whore!"

Alice ignores me and tries to get Edward's attention. She moves around the room picking up Edward's discarded tuxedo. "Armani and not a rental, very nice… Edward, is it?"

My gut twists. We've been roommates for three years. We've never had an issue over men except that she had too many. Is she seriously making a play for Edward while I'm standing right here? Angry tears sting my eyes. "Alice…you have a boyfriend. What about Jasper?" I can hardly get the words out as I choke back my emotions.

Alice folds Edward's clothes into a tidy pile and rests them on her forearm as some sort of offering. His jacket dangles from the tips of her fingers. I've seen this move from her before, but it's been a while. Sweet, compliant Alice. I've never seen it fail.

This fuckery stops now. She thinks my name is 'bitch,' well, I'll have to show her what's what. "Alice," I growl, "you already have a man. Back off!"

Edward has to restrain me. I'm so close to launching myself at her and clawing her eyes out. "Bella, come on. Don't go there with her. Look at her, this is just a game. Please don't waste your energy on her," Edward implores as he holds me tightly about the waist, pressing my back to his front. He has me caged within his arms with his lips pressed just behind my ear as he speaks.

His soft lips and warm breath are almost enough to make me rethink beating Alice's ass…almost. I lunge at Alice again, trying to break free from Edward's grasp. Fucker is stronger than he looks.

"I said that's enough, Bella!" Edward scoops me into his arms and carries me away from my nemesis.

"Edward Cullen, you put me down!"

* * *

**Alice made the mistake of underestimating Bella. Good thing Edward dragged her off, because I fear that Alice would have come up short in this girl fight. **


	52. Chapter 52-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 52 - EDWARD**

Bella has gone bat shit crazy at the sight of her roommate. I don't know what their history is, but I for damn sure am not going to let her stay here and be subjected to that tiny tyrant's abuse.

I toss Bella onto the bed and kick the door closed. She's red-faced, and her nostrils are flaring. I've never seen her angry before. It's kind of hot.

Stay calm, Cullen. Somebody has to have a level head around here.

"Bella, I'm going back out there to retrieve my clothes. Pack a bag—you're not staying here any longer," I firmly direct as I slip my boxers back on.

Her fiery eyes snap to mine. "You're not going anywhere near that whore, Edward."

I take her face in my hands, trying to transfer the confidence I have in our relationship to her. She's going to have an aneurism or something if she keeps this up. I kiss her lips softly once, twice, three times before she finally begins to soften. "What are you worried about? I'm not so easily distracted. I did sit in a booth for six months pining over a girl I had never so much as spoken to."

Bella leans into my hand and closes her eyes. "I love you. I've only ever told that to my father…and Jake."

I freeze at the mention of Jake. Who the hell is Jake? He'd better be a pet of some sort.

"I don't know how to be a girlfriend, and I guess I'm the jealous type."

Bella has not seen jealous. Who the fuck is Jake?

* * *

**Our boy has some anger issues himself. Ruh-roh. Is there trouble in paradise? **


	53. Chapter 53-ALICE

CHAPTER 53-ALICE

I could not have heard Bella correctly. Her Edward is a Cullen? I may not be from Chicago, but I know all about the Cullens. They are only one of the most prominent names in local society. I see Carlisle nearly every day at the hospital. I should have known…the broad shoulders, the cut of the jaw, sharp nose, and wide eyes. Edward looks remarkably like his father, although I've never seen quite so much of the good Dr. Cullen as I have of his son.

He's got another son, another E name. He's an up and coming architect. I overheard Carlisle bragging about his son interning with the firm that designed the new Women's Health wing. One of the nursing supervisors mentioned that it was Emmett's idea to have a lounge area for kids while their mothers were getting treatments—Emmett! That's his name!

I realize now that I may have just royally fucked up. What if Edward tells his dad that I was a major bitch to Bella? I could be blackballed and lose my placement at ENH. Would Bella really be that petty and ruin my career over a guy?

I can't believe she'd keep her relationship a secret. How serious are they? It has to be serious. Bella isn't the type to just bed anyone. In three years, I've only known her to go out a few times, and those were only with her friends from Washington and a couple of the girls from class.

This could ruin me. I was just messing around, having a little fun with the hot naked guy in my kitchen. I was not expecting Bella to go Postal. I really thought she was going to hurt me. Thank God Edward carted her off when he did.

I place Edward's clothes on one of the barstools and move to put the ice cream away. I've suddenly lost my appetite.

Shit. I'm so screwed.

I grab my purse and make my way to my bedroom. Maybe Jasper will have an answer. Fuck! I ogled and groped another man. I can't tell him that.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Okay, that should hold you guys for the weekend, right? I gotta get my family ready to cheer on our first born as she gets her high school diploma and moves to the next stage of her life. College! **

**I thought that I was done writing this story at chapter 66, but apparently there's more to tell. I've written about two-dozen more chapters, and they are being beta'd. I'm not sure how long this fic will end up being. More and more is unfolding. If there's something you're curious about, or would like to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can work into the story. **

**As always, a huge thanks to Jparker19 and hmmille for being by fantastically supportive betas. Thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, rec'ing, favoriting, etc. I love you guys so much! **

**Usual disclaimers apply-I don't own anything ****_Twilight_****, not even a book or movie. Although my daughter did bring me home a nifty ****_Twilight_**** Marathon/BD2 lanyard (she works at a movie theater). I do, however, own this plot. Don't steal, it's rude, not to mention illegal. **

**Until next time...**


	54. Chapter 54 - CARLISLE

**CHAPTER 54-CARLISLE **

Esme's so damned excited because Bella lives about six blocks from our house. Great...now we'll never get rid of Edward. It's all just too close of quarters as it is. I can't worry about them, though. Tonight we have the house all to ourselves for the first time in years. It seems like ever since the boys came home from college, despite having their own space with private entries, we see them all the damn time.

I suppose I should be thankful that they want to be around us, but I've been waiting more than twenty-five years to have my wife all to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asks as she saunters through the kitchen. Her hips sway like a pendulum—I'm hypnotized. "Carlisle?" She turns to face me and I watch attentively as she pulls the zipper down the side of her dress. The emerald green satin ripples down her supple flesh and lands in a pool at her feet.

Venus De Milo is homely compared to the vision before me.

Twenty-five years, twenty-four hours, it is all the same when I'm with my love. I feel like that nineteen-year-old kid who stumbled upon the girl of his dreams because he got lost on the way to the pharmacy.

Fate, she's a clever one.

* * *

**Love, love, love Carlisle. **

**Thanks for your support and well wishes as our first born received her high school diploma. It was a wonderful day, and remarkably drama-free. Biggest shocker of all-I didn't cry. **

**Go on...hit "Next." I'd appreciate a review first. **


	55. Chapter 55 - ALICE

**CHAPTER 55 - ALICE**

I press myself against the headboard and lean my head against the wall, listening intently to the conversation on the other side. It all sounds like Charlie Brown's teacher talking..._Whomp whomp, wa whomp whomp whomp..._Throwing myself down on the bed, I bury my face in the plush duvet and try to cook up a story for my folks if Bella decides to move out. They might make me move to Natchez to take care of Memaw.

I scream into my blankets and kick my legs in frustration, pausing only when I hear footsteps in the hall outside my room.

"Her door is closed. I don't think she's out here, Bella."

"Good, there's your pants...God, where's your other shoe? I wanna get out of here!"

"Found it!" Edward cheers. "You want me to grab the ice cream?"

There's a lingering moment of silence, and then I hear the door open and then close, locks engaging. She's gone. Shit.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Alice is far from my favorite in the ****_Saga_****. I'm having fun rocking her world. **


	56. Chapter 56 - EMMETT

**CHAPTER 56 - EMMETT **

I hover over Rosalie and marvel at her. She is one down-ass chick.

"You sure, Rosie? There's no going back." I can't help myself, I have to ask once more. I need the reassurance that I'm not pressuring her into a decision—a life—she's not ready for.

She reaches up a perfectly manicured hand and strokes my cheek. I lean into her touch, gently kissing her palm. "There's condoms in the drawer, if you're worried." Her eyes never waver from mine as she speaks, although there is a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Baby, don't get me wrong, I—"

Rosalie pulls me down to her for a mind-blowing kiss that is all lips, tongue, and teeth. She is commanding, demanding, and owns me completely.

Breathlessly, she pulls away. I refuse to break contact with her and rest my forehead against hers. Our eyes never divert despite our proximity.

"Emmett, I'm sure."

I inhale deeply, taking her sweet breath into my lungs.

"I'm twenty-six years old, baby. I'm done playing games. You're the first man who has ever been completely honest with me," she says, reaching up to give me a small kiss before she continues. "Your whole family has been nothing but honest...painfully so at times...but honest and genuine nonetheless. Even Bella."

"Maybe I should ask if you're sure about getting mixed up in our Cullen insanity? Fuck everything else. Do you really think you can deal with my folks? They're a special kind of crazy."

Rosalie rewards my inquiry with a full on belly laugh. There's so much exposed flesh touching between us that the vibrations resonate throughout my entire body. God, I love this woman.

"Your family's great. What they have is a rare and beautiful thing. My folks can hardly be in the same room together. Yours...they're still so in love. I hope to have that one day, to raise my babies in that kind of environment."

_Babies..._just the thought of creating a life with this woman has me on the verge of tears.

"So, we gonna do this or what?"

I sniff, pushing back the surprising surge of emotion. Yeah, I definitely want to do this, but I have to take care of something first.

* * *

**Emmett's such a mush monster. I adore him. **

**Thanks to Jparke19 & hmmille for beta'ing. Thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, rec'ing, etc. I love you guys. You really know how to make a girl feel special.**

**I haven't done this as often as I should, but here's a few recs for you: **

**WIP - ****_Fanfiction Whores and Review Addicts_**** by Hoodfabulous : This fic spills all my secrets. E & B are both FF authors who fall into a love/hate relationship after a semi-drunk FB disagreement. There aren't a lot of chapters in this one yet, but the EPOV is easily one for my favorite characterisations of him. JHood knows how to tell a story, that's for sure. She has a gift for comedy and drama. Check her out. All of her stories are well worth reading.**

** s/9169385/1/Fanfiction-Addicts-and-Review-Whores**

**COMPLETE - ****_Leaves of Grass_** **by Nauticalmass : I absoltely adore non-canon fics. This one starts after Bella saves Edward in NM. They don't fall back into the way things were, in fact they have a huge argument. Alice encourages her to cool off and take a nap. When she wakes, she finds herself in 1862 Houston. This fic absolutely blew my mind. If it weren't for Bella and Jasper, I would have thought this was an original fiction. It is chock full of OCs that are rich and well developed. The deep level of research is evident in the meticulous details. I laughed, I cried, I felt so much overall. This is my go-to fic when I want to get lost in another world. Give it a try, you won't be sorry. **

** s/6555315/1/Leaves-of-Grass**

**COMPLETE - ****_Dark Paradise_**** by darkNnerdy : Way back when, my preferred genre of literature was more on the dark and morose side. I fell in love with Poe in the seventh grade, and just latched on to him, and then Steven King. ****_Dark Paradise_**** pays tribute to the unpleasant side of humanity. It is riveting. I devoured this fic in a few hours. I could not look away. It was bloody. It was sexy. It was disturbing. And I loved every word! Edward isn't the prim and proper Victorian virgin that we've all fallen for. This Edward is mentally unstable, or is he? He knows what he likes and plays everyone around him like a master. There's a sequel in the works, and again is captivating. DarnNnerdy weaves a gripping tale. Definitely step out of your comfort zone and give this one a try. **

** s/9209238/1/Dark-Paradise**

**Until next time...**


	57. Chapter 57 - EDWARD

**CHAPTER 57 - EDWARD **

I take Bella's hand and lead her out of the apartment, down the narrow stairs, and out to the street. Her small, wheeled suitcase trails behind me, the rhythmic whirring of the tires calms our frazzled nerves as we move down the street in silence.

We arrive at my house in less than fifteen minutes. The quiet serenity of our lakefront estate, despite the few blocks that separate us, is a world apart from the bustling neighborhood heavily populated with college students in which Bella resides.

Bella yawns widely in my arms and I decide to go up to my apartment through the house instead of using the outside entrance. I don't want to risk her on those steep stairs in her current drowsy state.

Pausing at the back door of my family home, I take my love's face in my hands. "I love you, Bella." I don't think I'll ever grow weary of those words. She rewards me with a sleepy smile, her eyes shine with genuine happiness. Bending down, I kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, too. Always," she whispers before intensifying our kiss. "Take me to bed, Edward. We have some unfinished business."

Hesitantly, I pull away to open the door.

The soft crooning of Marvin Gaye's "I Want You" is playing in my ears, verbalizing my thoughts. I laugh to myself and smile widely at my beautiful Bella as she moves past me.

"You want a water bottle or something? I'm all out. Tomorrow's my stock up day, and I usually don't have guests so my rations are low."

Bella laughs heartily as we move from the mudroom into the kitchen telling me that we need to take as much as we can carry.

I love her: her confidence, her humor, her intelligence, not to mention her beauty. We've quickly moved past trepidation and into an easy comfort with one another. There's no doubt in my mind that this girl is perfect for me, just like Pop said.

Shaking my head, I think of my parents and their enthusiastic acceptance of Bella today. I'll have to thank them in the morning.

I turn from Bella and move toward the fridge. "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**Hi there, welcome back! **

**I wonder what's got Edward so spooked.**


	58. Chapter 58 - BELLA

**CHAPTER 58 BELLA **

Edward takes a few steps away from me, heading toward the massive Sub-Zero refrigerator, and then he screams. He slaps his hands over his eyes and stumbles backwards, losing his footing. Bracing himself on the kitchen island, he looks at me with wild, terror-filled eyes and inches toward me, shaking his head frantically.

"OH MY GOD!" he screams again.

Curiosity wins out, and I move quickly to Edward's side. He leans heavily on me for support, as if his legs no longer work.

"Baby, what's going on?" I ask, craning my neck around his shoulder to get a peek at whatever has him so damned spooked.

"No, don't look, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

His legs begin working again, and he sprints toward a nearby flight of stairs, dragging me behind him. I look back into the kitchen before Edward yanks me up the narrow corridor, and my mouth falls open in wonderment.

A scene reminiscent of _Nine and a Half Weeks_ is laid out on the floor in front of the fridge. Esme's legs wrap around Carlisle's waist, and he has her chest pressed tightly to his in an attempt to protect their modesty.

I snicker to myself. _Modesty, yeah right!_

"Hello, Bella, dear." Esme greets me as if the compromising position we've just walked in on is the most normal thing in the world.

"OH MY GOD!" Edward yanks on my arm, urging me to follow him up the stairs.

"Edward, my suitcase!"

"Leave it. I can't...OH MY GOD! My eyes!" he whines.

"You should have called first, you g'damned cockblocker!" Carlisle shouts after us. "Payback is a mutha, son, remember that!"

Once we reach Edward's apartment at the top of the stairs, he presses his back against the wall and shakes like a leaf. He slumps down to the floor and rests his forehead on his knees.

Kneeling beside him, I rub a soothing circuit along his back with my palms and will for him to calm down. I breathe in through my nose and out my mouth, hoping that he will match my movements.

"Don't leave me, please," he pleads in a shy whisper. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bella. I...I don't know why they're like that."

Trying to hide my smile, I force Edward to look at me.

"They're in love, Edward. That's why your parents are like that. They love each other and have an uncontrollable desire to physically express it." Brushing the hair away from his forehead, I kiss him tenderly upon the right temple. "Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with that."

His eyes dart to mine. "You…you don't?"

"No. I feel the same way about you. Don't you feel that way about me?"

He nods his head emphatically. He's so damned adorable, my man.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, thank God," he sighs, standing to help me to my feet. "Let me show you around."

* * *

**Carlisle and Esme crack me up. Edward...there are just no words. Poor boy needs help. Good thing he has Bella. **


	59. Chapter 59 - ROSALIE

**CHAPTER 59 ROSALIE **

Just when I think Emmett's going to do what I expect, he does something completely opposite. Here we are, with nothing left to do but consummate the deal, and he gets up and out of the bed.

Sitting up in a huff, I watch his massive frame move quickly out of the room. "What the hell are you doing?" I yell after him. I hear cabinets opening and closing in the nearby bathroom, and then he moves back into the living room.

"Just...just stay there, Rosie. I'll be back in a sec."

Curiosity is beating out my frustration, so I sit up in the bed with my legs tucked under me and wait for Emmett to return. Thankfully, I do not have to wait long. His socked feet carry him back into my bedroom. With his hands tucked demurely behind his back, he approaches me with a sheepish look on his face.

"I know I come across as a pig or a clown, Rosalie, but I believe in enjoying life. I'm not reckless or impetuous. In fact, I'm just the opposite. I'm exacting and act with purpose. When I commit to something—someone—xI do so wholeheartedly and without regret." Emmett moves to sit beside me. Our state of undress does nothing to divert his eyes as they pierce my very soul. "Before we go any further, Rosalie, I need to tell you something..."

Oh, shit. I should have known better than to believe what I was feeling was real. This fluffy bullshit only happens in bad romance novels and chick flicks. God, I feel like such a fool to have fallen so hard and fast.

I drop Emmett's gaze and pull my Ice Queen mask back in place.

"Don't do that, Rosalie. Don't close yourself off from me," he directs as he firmly grasps my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye again. "Look at me. I'm not deceiving you—not playing you or whatever is going through your mind. I would not, could not, do that to you. Rosie. I love you."

His eyes don't lie. My heart isn't disagreeing either. My mind is raging as he slips a cool stone into the palm of my hand.

"One of these days, you'll believe me."

"But...but you don't even know me," I say, stuttering through my feeble argument. "What is this?" I ask as I pinch the diamond and onyx cufflink with my thumb and forefinger as if it is poisoned.

"It's half of the diamond from my granny's engagement ring, made into a cufflink. Edward has the other one, but he doesn't wear his very often," Emmett informs me as if it is perfectly normal to walk around with what is easily a carat clipped to his wrist.

"But, why are you giving it to me?"

"I just told you, woman. I love you. I want to marry you. I thought we established all this already."

Wind swooshes through my ears; Emmett's face dims and is eventually enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**Seems as if everyone is getting spooked. Maybe it was something they ate?**

**Y'all are gonna have to wait through a couple of updates before we learn what happens with Rose and Em. Bella and Edward got a little chatty during the next few chapters. **

**Thanks as always to Jparker19 & hmmille for betaing this. Thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, etc. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for coming up with these characters that I like to play with. **

**Until next time...**


	60. Chapter 60 - BELLA

**CHAPTER 60 BELLA**

Emmett and Edward's childhood bedrooms turned bachelor pad is way nicer than the apartment I share with Alice, and that was pretty flipping fancy. The only thing missing here is a full-sized kitchen. The kitchenette is good enough, considering the opulence of the Cullens' kitchen below us.

I can't help but laugh as I think of the sight we just passed in said kitchen.

There are two well-appointed bedrooms separated by a jack-and-jill bath, a music room set apart by a pair of French doors, a large living room with a small kitchenette that leads to another bath and an exercise space. It isn't your typical bachelor pad, not by a long shot.

I am instantly at home here enveloped in the rich clay and moss colors on the walls, contrasting warmly with the cream, gold, and brown of the furnishings.

Edward snakes his arms around my waist as I look out the window over Lake Michigan. "Do you like it?" he asks with his lips pressed against the sensitive flesh behind my ear. The vibration of his smooth, deep voice resonates throughout my entire being.

My love turns me around, and I am met with deep green eyes that remind me so much of the forests of my home in Washington. My heart threatens to burst at the sudden swell of emotion. "I love you so much, Edward."

The smooth reggae rhythm of "I Shot the Sheriff" stills our movements and Edward bursts into a guffaw. "Is that your ringtone?"

Pushing him away, I stumble to the sofa, rummage through my purse, and pull out my cell phone, pressing the speaker button to connect the call.

"Hey, Dad!" I greet cheerfully. Edward's bright smile is quickly erased.

_"Hey, Bells. I've been trying to catch you all day. Did you have a good birthday?"_

Edward's mouth falls open and he mouths, "It's your birthday today?"

I nod in response and offer him an apologetic shrug and smile.

"It's been better than great, Dad. Best day ever." I pat the spot beside me so that Edward, the reason my day was so wonderful, can sit next to me.

_"Really? Even without me and Jake? Should I be hurt, kiddo?"_ His dry humor and sarcasm always cracks my shit up. _"Jake has been trying to reach you all day, too. Kid's been buggin' the hell outta me."_

_"Your dad's senile, you know better than to believe the ramblings of a crazy old man,"_ Jake's rumbling baritone voice interrupts.

"Jacob!" I squeal into the phone. Edward stiffens beside me.

_"Happy birthday, sweet cheeks!" _My face heats up at Jake's playfulness. _"How's my favorite girl? Or should I say, Old Lady?"_

"Shut it, you. Twenty-two isn't all that old." I place my cell phone on Edward's thigh and stretch out on the couch, putting my head in his lap. I talk to my dad and Jake a couple of times a week. With the chaos of the day, I completely forgot myself and never checked for any missed calls.

Edward strokes my cheek and tangles his fingers in my hair. I moan in contentment, feeling abundantly well loved in this moment.

* * *

**I didn't plan things to line up this way, but Edward's _meeting_ Charlie on Father's Day. Happy Father's Day to all the good men in our lives who have taken up the charge to love and nurture the next generation. **


	61. Chapter 61 - EDWARD

**CHAPTER 61 EDWARD**

_"You alright, hon?"_

"Hmm, oh yeah. I'm perfect, guys." Looking up, Bella meets my pensive eyes. This moment makes me realize that I know nothing about the woman I have professed my undying love to. "You knuckleheads wanna know why?"

_"Please enlighten us, oh mighty Bella...you know you can't hide anything from me. Even thousands of miles away, I can tell when something's up. Spill, babe,"_Jake teases through a barking laugh.

"Say hi, baby..."

I shake my head. I'm not saying a damn thing.

"Come on, Edward...it's just my dad and Jake."

_"Hey, what do you mean 'just?'" _Bella's dad says with a whine, causing her to laugh.

"I guess Edward's a bit shy."

_"Who the hell is Edward, Bells? He isn't some douchebag frat boy, is he? You know I'll get on a plane and kick his ass if I have to."_

So this is Jake…

"Oh my God. Really, Jacob? Calm down, you're not kicking anybody's ass." Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

_"Edward...son?"_

"Yeh...yes, sir..." I answer timidly.

_"I'm Bella's father, Police Chief Charles Swan. What are you doing there with my little girl?"_

I give Bella a "help me" look, not knowing what to say or do.

"Actually, Dad, Edward took me to the Symphony and to dinner. Best birthday, _EVAH_!"

_"That's wonderful, but it's also nearly eleven. What is that boy doing in your apartment at this hour?"_

"Um...I kinda had a fight with Alice, so I came home with Edward."

Chief Swan's insinuations, coupled with Jacob's hostility, have my hackles raised; I'm ready to defend myself and Bella's honor. "I assure you, Chief Swan, I am an honorable man and perfectly capable of taking care of your daughter, sir. I am a pianist and—"

_"Oh come on, Bells, you're going out with a musician?"_

_"Jacob, calm down, son."_

_"But, she's going to end up supporting this loser. I know the type, always with his head in the clouds. Fuck, Bella! What are you doing?"_

I cannot tell if he is arguing more with Bella or her father, but I know I must put a stop to it. Bella looks up at me with glassy, apologetic eyes. This phone call is a disaster and completely embarrassing to her. She turns and hides her face in my belly.

"Jacob, Chief Swan, I can assure you that I am more than able to take care of Bella. I love her more than I knew was humanly possible." I stroke Bella's hair and pray that she calms down.

Jacob continues spewing his vitriol, _"Love doesn't keep food on the table, or the lights on, or the rent paid, Liberace." _

Bella sits up from my lap and snatches her phone from my leg. Her face is furious, and I jump back when she shouts into the receiver. "I can't believe you guys! I am with Edward. I will always be with Edward. I love him—" Bella attempts to defend herself but Jacob interrupts.

_"You think you're in love, but what about when his dreams become bigger than your _love_. What will you do then?"_

"Jacob. I'm sorry that you got your heart broken, I am. But I'm not you!" Hot, angry tears spill from her eyes. Hiccupping through her sobs, Bella continues, "I thought I could count on my best friend to be happy for me. This is so new, and I don't know what I'm doing. I…I hoped that you would be supportive, Jake."

Okay, I've had enough. Bella claims this asshole as her best friend? Well, I might have to do something about that. He's not worthy of her, not with the way he's talking to her.

I catch Bella's furiously flailing hand as she cries into the phone. The look she gives me completely breaks my heart. This conversation truly is a disaster. I take the phone and pull Bella to my side, wrapping my arms around her in an attempt to protect and comfort. This ends now, and I'll attempt to salvage the remainder of the night.

"I mean no disrespect, but perhaps we should speak another time. I cannot have Bella upset like this. We have had quite a long and eventful day. I want it to end on a positive note for her." I wrap my arms tightly around my love, who presses her face into my chest.

_"Jacob..."_ Chief Swan hisses. _"Shut up!"_ Clearing his throat, he addresses me directly, _"I can respect a man who stands up for my little girl's well being. Thanks for that, Edward."_

"Thank you, sir."

_"Listen, Bells, I want you to be happy. I could hear it in your voice. You are happy—lighter, joyful. If that boy is the cause of it, then I'll learn to accept it...him. So will Jacob. He's just licking his wounds because whatshisface went back to France, chasing some pie in the sky nonsense. You know misery loves company. I told him that boy wasn't right for him."_

I choke on nothing and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise, which coaxes a small laugh from Bella's chest.

_"I wish you had told me about Edward sooner, given me a chance to get used to the idea."_

I audibly gulp.

* * *

**I know I promised no drama, but Jake, meh...I like to abuse him. He's just a device for Edward to put his big boy pants on and add a little bit of bass to his voice. He needed to man up and protect his woman. Besides, I couldn't have a story without a little bit of Charlie in it. I think he's all kinds of wonderful. **

**That's all for today. Next batch is all about Em and Rose. I've got a bunch of editing to do, so I'll see y'all on Tuesday. **

**Thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, rec'ing, favorting, and following. I cannot get over all the positive feedback. As always, I owe a debt of gratitude to Jparker19 and hmmille for their guidance. **

**Until next time...**


	62. Chapter 62-CARLISLE

**CHAPTER 62 - CARLISLE**

After Esme and I clean up the mess we made in the kitchen, we decide to take this party back to our bedroom. I walk heavily behind her, gathering up our clothes. All of a sudden, Es is worried about appearances now that Bella's upstairs. To hell with that—this is my house. I can have my wife wherever, whenever, and however I please. Nobody's going to tell me I can't.

"Carlisle, get over yourself and stop sulking."

I push myself off the door and move farther into the room. "I'm not sulking..." I mumble through pursed lips. The bundle of clothes in my arms begins to vibrate. Shit. There's no such thing as a welcome phone call at eleven at night.

Esme looks at me curiously as I drop to the floor and rifle through the clothes. Locating my cell phone in the inside breast pocket of my suit jacket, I hold it up as if I've found a golden ticket. Looking at the display, I see that it's Emmett. We left him and Rosalie a little more than an hour ago. Forever the jokester, I figure he must want to cock block me a little bit more. An overgrown teenager, that's what he is.

"What do you want now?"

Esme comes up beside me and helps gather the clothes, putting them in the hamper. My angel, always looking out for me.

_"Pop? Hello?"_

"Emmett, what the hell?"

_"Dad, Rosie's fainted...what do I do?" _Emmett's panicked voice immediately triggers Dr. Cullen. Pressing down the need to bullshit my eldest son, I begin running through a battery of questions in order to best assess the situation.

"Calm down. Where is she? Did she hit her head? I need you to tell me exactly what happened, son." Esme sits beside me on our bed as I try to help our first born. She grips my hand tightly as Emmett explains the events that led up to Rosalie's blackout.

* * *

**I am completely spazzing out because this fic, ****_my _****fic, is one of this week's featured fics at The Writer's Coffee Shop. I nearly fainted at the news, just like Rosalie. **


	63. Chapter 63-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 63 - EMMETT**

Dad switches to "doctor mode" in less than the blink of an eye when I tell him that my Rosie's passed out here on the bed.

_"Gather some pillows, blankets, whatever you can find and prop her feet up. You gotta get them above her heart, Em, even if you have to hold her legs up yourself. You got it?"_

I put the phone on speaker and move quickly, following Pop's directions to the letter. After that I sit and wait. It feels like forever, but after a couple of minutes, Rosalie stirs. "Oh, thank God!"

_"Keep her in a supine position, son. Don't let her get up just yet. She needs to stay like this for several minutes."_

I nod, although he can't see me.

Rosie stretches and groans, trying to remove her feet from my grasp. I shake my head sternly. "No can do, baby. Doctor's orders, gotta keep those feet elevated above your chest. It's supposed to help."

"Did we...um, ya know?" Rosalie's pale flesh flushes pink with embarrassment. "Why are you holding my legs up? I just thought...with our agreement and all, that we'd...you know? I read somewhere that it increases the chances of fertilization..." She's so cute, stumbling over her words.

_"You're absolutely right, Rosalie, but I doubt you and Emmett will have any difficulties in that department."_

Rosalie's face pales further, and her eyes grow wide with shock. "Dr. Cullen?"

_"Listen, kids. Why don't you come by the hospital in the morning and I'll give Rosalie a quick examination. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, just the excitement of the day catching up to her. Besides, Esme has something planned for the girls. You know how your mother gets, Emmett. Be there."_

Without so much as a goodbye, Pop ends the call. I move around the room, returning items to their proper place and then pull the blankets up over us.

"I don't know what you remember before you passed out on me—first time that's ever happened, by the way—but I meant every word." Rosalie drops her eyes from mine. I nudge her chin up, refusing to allow her to hide from me. "I don't do things halfway. I'm committed to us and building a life with you, if that's what you want."

Soft, unsure eyes glisten back at me. My Rosie's so afraid to let go. Her breath becomes shallow and quick. She's going to pass out again if she doesn't calm down.

"C'mere." I say, pulling her into my arms. Her face presses against my pecs. "We don't have to do anything or even talk. Lemme just hold you, okay? Things'll be clearer in the morning."

I keep Rose caged in my protective embrace for the rest of the night. Her quiet sniffles and sighs are eventually replaced by soft sleeping sounds. I squeeze her a little tighter, relishing in the intimacy of the moment. I nuzzle my nose into her golden locks and kiss her head, enjoying the contented mumbles and sighs that escape her lips. Completely blissed out, my eyes shut. The last thing I hear before sleep overtakes me is Rosalie whispering, "Emmett, I love you."

* * *

**Rosalie needed to lose consciousness in order to come to her senses. I don't know about you, but Emmett can be my Florence Nightingale any time. I would make sure my recuperation was slow going. **

**Thanks to you, my readers, for your continued support. There's a lot more story still to come. Jparker19 and hmmille help my words make more sense. S Meyer concocted these characters that we all love so much. **

**Until next time...**


	64. Chapter 64-BELLA

**CHAPTER 64 - BELLA**

After that disastrous phone call, Edward leads me to his bedroom, offering to run me a bath. I decline, eager to enjoy the plush king-sized nirvana that awaits.

Stripping out of my getaway outfit, I'm left in my panties and a tank top. Edward comes out of the closet, where he stored my suitcase after he snuck downstairs to retrieve it, and finds me sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know what side you like, so I thought I'd wait for you."

Suddenly, nervousness overtakes his formerly confident, although slightly awkward demeanor. Edward rakes a hand through his hair and leaves it on the back of his neck. "Shit. My shift starts in thirty minutes. I meant to say something sooner, but I kind of forgot my own name for a little while there," he says looking every bit like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

My shoulders slump at the thought of being up here alone, but I know Edward takes his obligations seriously. I showed up and threw his life out of whack. Intime, we'll find a new normal...things will balance out.

"Please, don't leave. You've taken tomorrow off, right? I'll try and be back before you wake."

I launch myself into his arms, totally catching him off guard. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I kiss Edward with all my might. His hands move and grasp my ass, keeping me firmly where I want him. His fingers knead my supple flesh and mine tangle in his silky locks. Edward waddles us over to the bed, where he collapses on top of me. His lips and fingers never leave my flesh. My body trembles under his touch.

"My Bella," he sighs through wet kisses up and down my neck. "I want to take my time with you. Worship you properly. I simply don't have the time right now."

Clawing at his shirt, I lament that I don't have the strength to tear it from his body and have my wicked way with him. "I'm not opposed to a quickie..."

Edward surprises me with a laugh so loud that it nearly rattles the windows. Tears quickly dot the corners of his eyes. I don't know if I should be embarrassed by my sudden loss of decorum, but hell, all sense of propriety went out the window the moment I confessed my feelings to this man. Besides, we need to finish what we started almost an hour ago. I know he can't be comfortable...not having been able to finish and all.

Deciding that I am just going to go for it, I move my hand between us and nimbly work my fingers on his buckle and fly. I don't give Edward a chance to protest before I am firmly stroking his pulsating member. He bucks into my hand and drops his head to my shoulder. I've become some sort of contortionist and put my feet up on Edward's waist, inching his pants down.

Taking my free hand, I slide my panties to the side and align his cock at my center. I want him too much to wait.

"Fuck, Edward. I need you inside me right now," I say with a panting growl.

"Bella...are you sure?"

"Stop thinking so much! You're coming back home at six. I just...I need you right now."

Kicking his pants off completely, Edward hovers over me in his open dress shirt and tank top. He sticks an agile finger between my panties and my slickened folds. Roughly gripping the cotton, he yanks it away from my overheated core. The material gives way, biting into the tender flesh of my hips. I wince and hiss at the delicious pain and pleasure that he is giving me.

"Remember, you asked for this..." Edward warns before he rams into me. My back arches and I cry out at the sudden intrusion. "Fuck, Isabella."

His pace is unrelenting, as if he's chasing some elusive goal. Edward's hands are everywhere: pinching, squeezing, kneading, and pulling. I let my body feel it all, absorbing every thrust, and tilting my hips to meet the next. My body does not want to allow a millimeter of distance between us. Edward reads my mind—my body—and proceeds to grind his hips rhythmically against my own. Our flesh slips and slides as we climb closer to our pinnacle.

I feel Edward swell inside me, pressing even more on the spot that I want him the most. Already having experienced a mind-blowing orgasm at Edward's hands and mouth earlier tonight, the intensity of this one catches me by surprise. A guttural moan rips from my chest as I arch my back, pressing my sticky flesh against his chest. My walls clench around Edward, and he lets out an awkward yelp. My body is filled with warmth and love as Edward erratically thrusts into me. Still riding out the wave of my orgasm, I milk the last few drops from him as he softens inside of me.

Kissing my lips soundly, Edward pulls out and my body immediately feels incomplete. I whimper as he moves away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough. You deserve better than that, Bella. I don't know what came over me. You...you make me forget myself."

"Same here," I reply lazily. Edward kisses me once more and heads into the bathroom to get ready for his shift at the train station. Pulling off my sticky tank, I curl into the plush blankets completely naked. Almost immediately I am consumed by a deep, calming slumber. The soft sounds of Edward's shower add a layer to my peace, and I am swept under.

A sliver of light shining in my eyes stirs me. Edward is kneeling, dressed in his CTA uniform and looking just as handsome as he did in his tux. "Hey, you," he croons, sweetly kissing my nose. I smile sleepily at my love. "Let me clean you up a bit before I leave." I groan in response. Edward moves a warm, almost hot washcloth along my flesh. Moaning and writhing when he moves between my legs tenderly wiping my sensitive folds, I am instantly aroused again.

* * *

**Howdy y'all, welcome back!**

**These two finally did it, yay them!**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been working hard on a massive one-shot that I am contributing to Fandom4Oklahoma. oklahoma . fandomcause . info / (remove the spaces). To get your hands on ****_Lagniappe_**** (AH, canon, family/romance) and a boatload of other pieces by amazing authors (and betas who pretty-up the words) and graphic artists, donate your money or talent. Stories are due July7.**

**That's my PSA for today. Thank you for reading, Edward's up next. **


	65. Chapter 65-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 65 - EDWARD**

It is a battle to leave Bella tonight. I would have never believed that my life would have completely changed in less than twenty-four hours.

After cleaning Bella up and tucking her into bed, I slip out of my apartment and down the block to the train.

I climb the rickety stairs at what is commonly known as the "Witching Hour" and take my place in the booth. My daily routine begins all over again. Today, my dream girl will not wait on my platform in the pre-dawn hours. Instead, she is warm and cozy in my bed. _In my bed. _

The station is quiet and still tonight. I don't bother with composition books and the like today. My mind is full of images of my Bella. _Isabella_. She is mine, and I am hers. She loves me. I already knew I loved her, but to hear her confess her love and devotion to me...all these months of fantasizing about her. Daydreaming about her, imagining what being with her would be like—all of my fantasies pale in comparison the reality that is Bella.

My shift moves slowly, and finally six a.m. rolls around. I don't think I'd ever been happier to see Tyler in the entire time that I've been working here. I grab my things and race past him.

"Where's the fire, Cullen?" Tyler calls out after me.

"No fire...yet. I've gotta get home to Bella, that's all."

Tyler's face morphs into one of disbelief. "You mean that hot brunette you had in here with you yesterday? Y'all are really seeing each other?"

I nod, not wanting to give Tyler or anyone, access to what Bella and I share. "She's amazing and waiting for me. I need to get home. See you next week, Tyler."

Not bothering to stop at _George's_ for breakfast, I wave through the large window as I walk past and continue to make my way home. Bypassing the kitchen, I take the outside stairs to our apartment. _Our home_.

From the moment she crossed the threshold, I never wanted Bella to leave. It's all sorts of possessive, but I cannot help what I feel. Now that I have her, I'll never be foolish enough to let her go.

Peeling out of my uniform, I hang it in the closet, quickly wipe the grime of the train station off, and slip into the bed behind Bella.

Although it's a little after six and most days Bella is already in the throes of her day by now, she somehow is still asleep. Barely stirring when I wrap my arms around her and draw her close to my body, she mewls softly and falls back to sleep, mumbling sweetly.

Kissing her hair, I squeeze Bella tighter and whisper words of devotion before the warmth and perfection of the moment engulf me, pulling me into slumber.

"Wagner's March" plays softly in the background as my eyes slowly open. I am bathed in soft, diffused sunlight that makes everything glow. Looking down, I see that I am in a tuxedo...but where am I?

Frieze, baby's breath, and magnolia blossoms drip from overflowing boughs all around me. An opalescent runner creates a path from points unknown and ends where I am standing.

Rocking on my heels, anticipation gets the better of me. I look around for familiar faces, but there are none. The seats are empty, there isn't another soul around.

Suddenly, my skin prickles and a force draws my eye toward the end of the aisle. My breath hitches when the hem of her dress comes into view. Ivory with pearl beading is a welcome sight. I move up the smooth satin material to a full bodice covered in lace, satin, and more pearls. Pale, peachy skin glistens in the light, so pure that it sparkles. Dark curls frame her long neck. The most perfect face greets me with a blinding smile.

My heart stills at the sight of my love.

I wake up with a start, sitting up in bed gasping for breath. Looking around my bedroom to get my bearings, small warm arms squeeze me tightly. Hot, wet kisses trail up my neck. "Bad dream?"

I shake my head and pull Bella back down to bed with me. Kissing her forehead, I sigh contentedly. "No, not at all. Best dream ever..."

* * *

**This was supposed to be the end, but thanks to my betas y'all get a ton more. This crazy train just keeps on chugging. In the next updates there will be a lot more Alice, I know y'all want to know how she's holding up. **

**Go on...click "Next." Leave a review first. **


	66. Chapter 66-ALICE

**CHAPTER 66- ALICE**

Sleep eluded me as my mind ran around in endless circles like a hamster on a wheel. How could I be so stupid? Why do I always have to act like such a flaming bitch whore when I'm around Bella? I'm a nice person, really.

Even I have a hard time believing me.

I roll over on my bed and look at the alarm; it's just shy of seven in the morning. I need to be at the hospital by eight. Sliding out of bed, I move to the kitchen to set the kettle for my daily oatmeal. Stepping onto the tile, my feet are swept from beneath me and I land with a wet splat onto the hard floor.

"Fuck a duck!" I groan, my ass resting in a brown puddle. My eyes follow the trail of liquid to its source. The fucking coffee maker. Bella was so excited that her dad got her this contraption and hooked it up during his visit a few months ago. It is connected right to the water line and works on a timer to make two travel mugs of coffee. I don't even know how to use it, but this time each morning, there's always a hot travel mug waiting for me to start my day.

After our fight, Bella never came back last night, so she never replaced her mug. The mug she said was mine rests pristine on the percolator, mocking me and my foolishness.

Sitting in the tepid coffee, I want to cry, so I do.

I cry like the fucking spoiled baby brat that I am. I cry for mistreating the one true and honest person in my life. I cry for losing a friendship that I never gave a chance to fully develop. I cry because I don't know how to work the motherfucking coffee maker. I cry some more because I don't even know where Bella keeps the goddamned mop.

I'm so screwed.

I pull myself up onto my feet and take the paper towel roll off its holder. I throw it into the puddle and watch with fascination as the fibers absorb the mess. It isn't enough, so I look around for something else to sop up all the liquid. I toss a handful of napkins onto the floor and start crying again.

I'm so fucking stupid! I don't even know where the paper towels are kept. Bella does everything around here. I'm absolutely incapable of taking care of myself.

* * *

**So there's Alice. She's a little ****_special, _****as my grandmama would say. We'll hear from her and Jasper some later. **

**Thanks to all of you faithful readers and reviewers who haven't tucked and rolled off this wild ride. I understand that this style is not for everyone, but it's just the way the story unfolded, and I cannot see another way to tell it. There are more than 200 thousand Twilight stories on FFn alone. Thank you for choosing to spend your valuable time in the works of my overactive imagination. **

**Jparker19 & hmmille keep this train on the track. You, the reader, make it worthwhile. Thank you. **

**Until next time...**


	67. Chapter 67-ROSALIE

**CHAPTER 67 - ROSALIE**

I can't move.

It's like there's a steel girder lying across my abdomen, making it hard to breathe.

Warm breath tickles my ear, and I feel something else steel-like hit my hip.

"Good morning, my angel." I sink deeper into the bed and try to stop my hips from wriggling under the smooth velvet rasp of Emmett's voice. "Oh, I'm smushing you. I'm sorry, baby," he says, shifting his arm so I can turn to face him.

His sleepy face is perfection. The sparkling blue of his eyes is partially hidden by his droopy lids. "Good morning." I offer him a small smile, and he leans forward to kiss me.

Emmett works both of his arms around me, pinning me in a tight embrace that causes the air to leave my lungs in a large gust. He laughs as my breath tickles his chest hairs.

"I could get used to this. I want to wake up to you like this every morning for the rest of forever, Rosalie."

Getting comfortable in his arms, I rest my head in the nook of his shoulder. "I'd like that." I say with a contented sigh. This man. This wonderful man has me at a loss for words.

"How are you feeling? You still woozy?" Emmett asks, running the pads of his fingers up and down my spine.

I moan at the sensation and stretch up to kiss him some more.

We get lost in each other for a few moments. We never bothered to dress last night after my embarrassing fainting spell, so we have full access to each other's bodies. He presses a hand firmly between my thighs. The "Oh Gods" that both of us are chanting through our languid kissing and groping spur us on, and then Emmett abruptly stops.

Shit. What is he doing now? There he goes again, doing the opposite of what I expect him to do.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?"

Emmett props himself up and looks at me with embarrassment. "Sorry...I gotta take a piss. I'll be right back." He jumps out of the bed and shuffles to the bathroom. I watch his naked form retreat out the door. He's delectable. And that ass—I bet I could bounce a quarter off of it.

I figure I'd better take care of my morning business as well, so I sprint to the hall bath and hope to return before Emmett does.

Walking out of the half bath, I crash into a chuckling brick wall. "I missed you."

"I was just in the bathroom."

"I don't think I can stand to be apart from you, not even for a few minutes." He wraps his arms tightly around me, and I embrace him with equal fervor.

"But we'll need to have some sort of separate lives, right? We can't spend every moment of every day together. How will we survive? What will we do for money...food?"

At the mention of food, Emmett's stomach growls loudly, making me laugh.

"Come on, my hungry man, let's shower and go get some breakfast."

* * *

**Oh wow, I have been a complete fail with updates this past week. I have been completely engrossed in completing my 20k word one-shot Fandom4Oklahoma contribution. It's done and with my beta. Yay! I got a super hot banner too. Ooh-wee, Christag_banners has blown my mind. I can't stop staring at it. It's so pretty. Check it out on my blog: daphodillsgarden {dot} wordpress {dot} com**

**As for this fic, here's the skinny...Y'all will get updates for sure on Wednesdays, at least three chapters that add up to a min of 1,000 words. Sound good? Maybe there will be another couple for the weekends until this puppy decides it wants to be done with me. **


	68. Chapter 68-BELLA

**CHAPTER 68 - BELLA**

I wake up to "I Shot the Sheriff" in my ear. The darkness of the room has me completely disoriented. Edward groans beside me and squeezes me tighter. I try to wriggle out of his tight grasp, but he's on me like a baby sloth.

"Ugh, Edward. It's my dad. I need to get this."

Edward sniffs, startles awake, and releases me.

I snatch the phone from the nightstand before the song ends. "Hey Dad!"

"_Hey, Bells. Listen. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry we ruined your birthday."_

My smile falls at his words and tone. He sounds miserable. "Daddy...there's nothing to apologize for, okay?"

"_Yeah there is. Jake got out of hand. We had all been here watching the game and he had a few too many. Him and Billy ended up staying the night. After we hung up with you, the kid just cried." _

I clap my hand over my mouth. Tears spill from my eyes as I try and swallow back my emotions. Edward pulls me into his lap and rocks me gently, humming a soft, sweet tune with his lips pressed against my hair.

"It's his first time being in love, Dad. Laurent broke his heart. Oh my poor Jacob. I was so insensitive..."

"_So was I, baby girl. So was I. Why don't you try calling him later? He could use a friend."_

"Yeah, I will. I love you, Daddy." Edward kisses my hair and squeezes me tighter.

"_I love you too, Bella. Sorry to interrupt your day, but I had to get that off my chest. I didn't sleep a wink last night. I was so worried."_

"Oh, Daddy. You don't have to worry, not about me—"

"_It's in my job description, kid. Part of the duties as assigned."_ he says, interrupting me.

I laugh at him. He always knows what I need.

"_Listen, I'll let you get back to whatever amazing feat you're accomplishing today. I'm so proud of you. Really, I am."_

His approval and praise mean the world to me and starts a new round of tears. God, I've cried more in the past twenty-four hours than I have in all my twenty-two years.

"All right, Dad. We'll talk later." I disconnect the call and turn to face Edward.

His hands leave my hips and move to tenderly wipe the moisture from beneath my eyes.

"Your dad is a good man."

I nod. "The best."

"I want to prove to him that I'm worthy of you—deserving of your love." His eyes and tone are serious, but all this in unnecessary. Charlie will love whoever I love.

* * *

**Okay, I needed more Charlie in this story. I've got my fix, thank you for bearing with my indulgence in the awesomeness that is Charlie Swan. **


	69. Chapter 69-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 69 - EDWARD**

Overhearing Bella speak with her father, the affection and reverence the two have for one another is tangible. I want to be a man worthy of Chief Charles Swan's respect. If I can win his approval, maybe he'll see me as someone fitting to one day marry his only child.

That dream I had was so vivid, it is hard to believe that I was in fact dreaming. The excitement of watching my bride, my Bella, glide to my side set my heart alight.

First, I fantasized about a woman who I thought was out of my league, out of my reach. Then, the idea of being with her became more and more of a reality. Now, to have her naked in my arms and in my bed, I never want to let her go. I want her to be mine in mind, body, spirit, and in name.

"Excuse me for a minute, Bella." I set her on the bed and move to my dresser. I return a moment later and kneel before her. "Bella. I love you." My heart should be pounding out of my chest, but in this moment it is completely calm. I'm not nervous in the least.

"I know, Edward. I love you too. What are you doing? Get back up here."

I shake my head and smile. "I want you with me, always. Be my wife."

Bella gasps when I show her the diamond in my palm.

"When you're ready, we'll get it shaped properly and set for you. But only when you're ready."

Bella nods and cries some more. I roll my eyes, praying that she won't always be so weepy. Bella throws her arms around my neck and nearly chokes me with strength of her embrace.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, I gasp. "I take that as a yes?"

Pulling away, Bella wipes her eyes. "You didn't ask a question."

Oh! She's busting my balls already. "Okay, smartass." I grab her chin and kiss her lips. "Isabella, _my_ Bella...Will you marry me?"

Bella taps her chin as if she's deep in thought and I move to sit beside her.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to stay down on your knee until I give you my answer?"

I lean back against the headboard, placing the diamond on the nightstand. Reaching for Bella, I pull her up over my body and she straddles my lap. "Why are you worried about rules and protocol now? You know you want to say yes. Stop giving me a hard time."

Bella grinds my happy place over my erection. It is absolute blissful torture. I cannot help the moan that escapes my lips as my eyes roll into the back of my head. I grab her hips and press her against me with more force. She gasps and crashes her lips to mine.

She lifts herself up, unpinning my cock from between our bodies. It springs to life, aiming for her snug warmth. I don't dare breathe as she lowers herself down onto me again, inch by tortuous inch, until I'm fully seated.

Bella rests her head against my shoulder, not moving. I rub my hands along her hair and back in a move that I hope is comforting. "Are you okay?" I whisper, worried that I'll start her on another crying jag.

I was not expecting laughter to be Bella's response. I'm not sure what she thinks is so funny, but I wish she'd let me in on it. Despite the delightful sensation that her laughter causes, my excitement wanes right along with my confidence. Bella feels me deflate and tries to compose herself.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you...well, yes I am. I'm laughing at us. I'm gonna be a nurse for Christ's sake, and here we are strangers, bumping uglies without protection. I should know better—I _do_ know better." Bella erupted into laughter again. "Thank God you asked me to marry you, because I'm not on birth control."

I'm stunned. I had not thought about any of this. I just wanted what I wanted. I didn't think about any of the consequences.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

I don't know her...I do not fucking know her! I know squat about her. I just learned her name yesterday morning. What is wrong with me? I could have just given myself HIV or herpes or gonorrhea, the clap, crabs. I know better. My dad's a fucking doctor! That shit could be fixed with a shot or a pill. At the worst, it would require a lifetime of pill popping. But Jesus fuck, Bella could be pregnant right now! My little soldiers could be burrowing into her bunker as we speak. My dad's a doctor. How many times has he told me, "It only takes one time, son." Fuck. Am I ready to be a father?

Suddenly, fire burns my cheek. I blink and focus on Bella's face. Her lips are moving, but the loud swishing in my ears makes it impossible to hear what she's saying.

"Huh?" Yeah, I'm smart.

She laughs again. Why does she think this is so funny? Shit, did I just ramble off all that gibberish out loud?

"What...what's the punch line?"

Bella rubs her knuckles along my stinging cheek. "You are, baby. Don't worry. We'll be all right, okay?"

I shake my head, trying to knock the fog out. "How do you know?"

"First off, I've been tested, like a lot. It's part of my studies. We're always poking at each other trying to perfect our blood draws. Then we do quick tests on ourselves and sometimes we send our blood in for a more detailed workup. I think, since I've started this program, I've had twelve HIV tests. As for the rest, I have regular visits to my gynecologist. I'm clean. Lastly, you're my second, and I pray my last. If it makes you feel any better, you're the only man I've been in love with."

As Bella speaks, I become more lucid. Okay, this is good.

"What about you?" she asks expectantly. God, she's so adorable with her pouty lips and big, curious eyes.

"You're my second too, and the only one I've been in love with. I uh, I had a girlfriend once, but we used condoms the three times we had sex."

"I used protection too, and it was years ago. See. Neither of us has anything to worry about, I'm sure." Bella sounds so confident, which is a huge relief.

I can't help but worry, though.

"But, what about the baby?"

Bella looks at me curiously. "I should slap you again. There is no baby. At least I don't think so. Do you think there's a baby in there?" She looks down to her belly and pokes it a few times. So damn cute, my woman.

"Well, I heard that it only takes one time..."

Bella rolls off of me and collapses on the bed. "Fuck my life...We shouldn't have thrown caution completely to the wind, huh? Maybe we should have tried to pace ourselves."

I gather Bella up into my arms again. "We'll make it work, no matter what. We can and will make the best of whatever comes."

Bella blows out a raspberry and rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna be worried about this for the next two weeks, you know this, right?"

I nod, not because I know anything, but I do understand. At least I think I understand.

"Either Aunt Flow will come, or she's taking a nine-month vacation." Bella shrugs, but then sits up abruptly and pokes her finger into my chest. "But you listen here, buddy. From this moment forth, you bag that monster until we can figure out a birth control method that works best for us." She waves a chastising finger at my sad looking "monster" and I can't help but smile.

God, I love this woman.

* * *

**Happy Hump Day, y'all! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed these latest chapters. **

**Until next time...**


	70. Chapter 70-ALICE

**CHAPTER 70 - ALICE**

After my weak attempt at cleaning up the coffee, I only have time for a bird bath before I have to race out the door.

I hit the porch just in time to see the University Shuttle pass my corner. SHIT! I don't have time to wait for a cab. I'll have to walk, but there's a big ass hill just before I reach the hospital. This sucks donkey dick big hairy balls.

Slinging my Louis Vuitton messenger bag onto my shoulder, I begin the hike north to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later, I drag myself through the hospital doors and check in.

"Holy hell, Alice. What happened?" Shut up, Miss Hill. I don't need your shit today.

I just smile at my Clinical Lead Nurse and put my things away. I splash some water on my face in a feeble attempt to wash my sorrows away. It's no use. Tears fill my eyes again when I hear the locker room door open.

"Alice? Allie, baby, where are you?"

Jasper's voice is so smooth and rhythmic, like a master fiddler's song as he calls my name. It both excites and destroys me.

He rounds the corner and pauses. "Christ on a cracker, Alice. What happened?"

I can't look at him. I don't deserve his comfort, his concern.

"Go away. I'm fine. You shouldn't be in here, anyway." I keep my head bowed and my hands firmly planted on the countertop.

Jasper comes to stand behind me. He pries my fingers from the edge of the laminate and fiberboard. I'm not all that strong, but some of the counter crumbles under my grip. I hate this cheap ass stuff. "I'm not going anywhere, darlin'. You're gonna tell me why you look like death warmed over and why you didn't answer my calls. I was worried sick."

Throwing my shoulder back to get him off me, I move to press my back against one of the lockers. Jasper sits on the bench in front of me.

"Is it your parents? Did they call and upset you?"

I shake my head.

"Then what else could it be? I know you're not like this because of our fight. Are you?"

I shake my head again.

"Well darlin', what else could it be then? It couldn't be troubles with Bella. Y'all don't hardly cross paths anymore."

At the mere mention of Bella, the dam breaks. I crumble to the floor and sob. Between hiccupping cries I mumble incoherently about all the evils against my roommate that I'm guilty of. I barely even notice when Jasper joins me on the floor and takes me in his arms.

"She's gone! I...I don't know how to do anything. I can't even make myself a pot of coffee. I barely know how to use the stove." I try to burrow myself into Jasper's chest and let the full impact of the past three years rest on me.

"What are you talking about? Where would Bella go?"

"She—she's got a boyfriend now. He—he took her away," I cry.

Jasper coos and sways to calm me. It works and my cries quiet. I try and take deep breaths to regain composure. The silence is soothing and the soft rustling of our clothes is the only sound.

"Jasper!" I blurt out, interrupting our silence. "I don't even know where the mop is...do we have a mop?"

He jumps and clutches a hand over his heart. "I'm sure you have a mop, but why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" I wrench myself out of Jasper's arms to stand. "Why do I care?" I throw up my hands in…I don't know—defeat, frustration? I am feeling so much right now and it all sucks balls, and usually I like sucking balls.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**And, we're back! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this set of chapters. I hope you enjoy them as well. Alice is a hot mess, so is Esme. Emmett too...they all are! **

**Go on, hit "Next," but please leave a review first. **


	71. Chapter 71-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 71 - EMMETT**

It's just about ten a.m. when Rosalie and I walk down the stairs and get on the subway. We're heading back toward my place. Pop promised to give Rose a quick work up, so we'll go to the hospital and do that. Maybe we all can get together and guilt him into having lunch with us.

I sit down and pull Rose close beside me. We stopped and grabbed some bagels and coffee. It'll take about forty-five minutes and two trains to get back home. I might not make it if I didn't eat something.

Rose snuggles into my side and picks at her bagel. "Do you think your folks will be okay with this?" She gestures between us.

I kiss the top of her head while the click-clack and sway of the train car drowns out the rest of the world. In this moment, it's only me and my Rosie. "Stop worrying. Everything will be perfect, you'll see."

Ducking my head, I kiss her sweet lips. "I love you."

She sighs contentedly and her body relaxes against my own. I don't see how life could get any more perfect. Well, yeah I could. We could have actually done the horizontal tango last night...or this morning...but we have plenty of time for that.

We have the rest of our lives.

* * *

**I might say this at every Emmett chapter, but I love him. I do. **


	72. Chapter 72-ESME

**CHAPTER 72 - ESME**

It seems like the sun is shining brighter and the birds' songs are just a bit more cheery this morning. They must know that love is in the air.

I sigh wistfully. Looking up at the ceiling of my kitchen, I try and listen for any signs of life. It is nearly ten, and Edward almost always sleeps until around noon on most days. I really wish he'd drop that CTA job. He doesn't need it, but it makes him feel good about himself. I can't argue with that. I just hate for my baby to be so worn out from burning the candle at both ends.

Now that he has Bella, he needs to let something go in order to make time for her. I'll be sure to say something to him once he's awake.

I sip on my tea and slowly compile my shopping list. The clock's ticking echoes off the tile. It's driving me crazy. I force myself not to look, but I can't help myself. I'm just dying to get a good look at the happy couple.

Getting up from my seat, I move to the fridge and begin cleaning it out. I have to do something to keep my hands and my mind busy.

I'm so lost in my task that I don't even hear the door.

Bellowing laughter startles me. "Looks like somebody had idle hands, huh?" Emmett teases.

I groan as he pulls me to stand. I'm not quite as young as I used to be.

"Hi, sweetheart." I kiss Emmett's cheek. "Did you have a nice night?" I don't need for him to respond. The way Rosalie clings to him is all the answer I need. "And how are you, Rosalie? You are positively glowing this..." I look at the clock again. It's nearly eleven. Hallelujah! "...morning."

Emmett gives me a "calm your tits" look, so I do. At least I try.

"Ma, why don't you give Rose a tour? That'll keep your mind off of Iz and Ed. Then we can all go scoop up Pop and grab some grub? Waddaya say to Walker Brothers? I'm in the mood for pancakes."

I'll agree to just about anything right now. "Sounds lovely, dear. Why don't you go wake your brother while I show our lovely Rose around?"

"Edward's here? I was sure he closed the deal with Iz." Emmett winks and gives Rosalie a quick kiss before telling her to stay on her toes; apparently, I'm a bad influence now.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. Stop goofing on your mother. We'll be fine." Rosalie pushes him out of our path.

"Okay, okay. I know when three's a crowd," my beautiful man-child grumbles. He moves to the fridge and grabs some fruit and juice. "Baby, you want a snack? You know you need to get those foliates up." He shakes the carton of orange juice as he speaks.

Foliates? Oh my goodness. I fan my hand in front of my face to stave off my tears.

"Esme...are you all right?"

I yank Rosalie into a tight hug, leaving her gasping for air. "I'm wonderful, darling. How are you? You don't have to walk around this big old dank house. Have a seat, we can...we can just have tea while we wait for Edward and Bella to wake up." I'm seriously about to lose my shit right now at the thought of cherubic grandbabies.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am dying to see this beautiful home. It reminds me of the house I grew up in, except yours is truly is a home," Rosalie says with a far off look in her eye as she lovingly rubs her hand along the notches in the door frame that has measured the growth of the Cullen children for generations. She laughs when she comes across Emmett's marks just as puberty struck. Her hand stops first near her chest at the ten-year hatch, then her shoulder at twelve. By that time I had to get on a stool to measure him.

Emmett comes up quietly behind her and rests his chin on her shoulder. He rubs her belly in the most loving way. I always knew my baby was a gentle giant, but to see Rosalie melt into his embrace...I nearly have to turn away. This moment was so intimate, so private. It brings tears to my eyes.

"I think I grew about eighteen inches. See..." Emmett reaches out and points to the marks between his twelfth and thirteenth year marks. "...I tried to get Ma to measure me every day, but we ran out of room on the door jab down here, so I got Edward to do it upstairs," he says with a wistful chuckle.

"All right," he barks, swatting Rosalie on the backside causing her to yelp. "Get on with the tour while I grab a crowbar and pry my brother off of Izzy. You said they both were upstairs?"

I nod, trying to hide my glee over my boys finding love.

* * *

**Edward gets his creeper skills from his mother. Esme is a trip!**

**Thank you for your continued support of my story. I truly appreciate every read, follow, favorite, rec, review, and discussion. **

**Jparker19 and hmmille helped my words make sense. SM owns these characters. This storyline is my own; Ms. Meyer has been gracious enough to let me play with them.**

**For your reading pleasure this long, holiday weekend, here are a few really good updates that just dropped and got me all in a tizzy: **

**"Boys Will Be" by Postapocolyptic Depository: FFn story ID-8868006. Edward is just...I don't even have words. He's adorable but disgusting and absolutely loveable. **

**PAD also has a hot little drabble that gives my gray matter a workout. I love this story so hard. Give "Never Judge by the Cover" a try. FFn story ID-9056924**

**My homegirl, Hoodfabulous, updated her "Dirty South Drug Wars." I highly recommend this fic. It's dirty, southern, gritty, sexy, and hilarious. FFn story ID-8964195**

**I've been reading "Hide and Seek" by Kharizmatik. I don't even have words to explain how this fic is affecting me. This latest update has saddened, angered, and confused me. Maybe you don't want to read this one as a WIP, the suspense is killing me! FFn story ID-9128078**

**Happy Independence Day, to those of you in the States. Be safe out there! **

**Until next time...**


	73. Chapter 73 - BELLA

**It's been a while since we heard from Bella and Edward. Last time we checked in with them, they were down for a little lovin', but their sense of responsibility got in the way. Here's what happens next.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 73 - BELLA**

I stop flogging myself long enough to take a shower. Edward's bathroom...our bathroom as he informed me...is like a dream. There are jets everywhere in the shower stall. I play with the settings for a while until I am surrounded by the most glorious full body massage I've ever had. I don't think I want to leave—ever. I moan much louder than I intended to, because it draws Edward's attention.

"Are you okay in there?"

I squeak out an answer in the affirmative and turn down the massaging jets. I mentally make a date with the infinity tub that rests across the room.

I wrap myself in a towel so plush it had to have been hand woven by the gods. It seems almost sinful for me to use it. Sitting on the side of the tub, I slather lotion on my legs just as Edward knocks softly.

Poking his head in, he calls, "Bella?"

He's so cute, the way his eyes linger on my bare flesh. I make a point to caress my calf much more slowly than before, making sure I draw his attention. His mouth falls open as he stares at me. I offer him a half smile and move to smear lotion on my arms and across my chest.

"Yes, Edward. What is it?" I say in an unaffected tone. I'm trying for sultry, but I think I'm missing the mark.

He snaps his mouth shut and roughly scratches his jaw. "My brother and Rosalie are here. They want to go get my dad and then we'll all have brunch. What do you say?"

I stand and move toward him, enjoying the way his Adam's apple bobs as he licks his lips and then swallows. His pupils are wide as I watch him fidget and scratch like the drug addicts I've attended to during my rotations. No, I take that back. He's more like a predator, a lion. His rust-colored hair wild like a great mane. His long, lean muscles are twitchy, ready to pounce.

Go Bella, go Bella! Yeah, my mental Cabbage Patching sends my inner vixen packing. Pausing beside him in the bathroom doorway, I can't help but laugh at myself.

"Wha..."

I hang on Edward's arm to keep myself upright as I nearly fall over laughing at my ridiculous attempt at seduction. "I'm just—you were—you were looking at me like I was something to eat!"

"Wha..."

Regaining my composure, I pat Edward on the shoulder and move past him. "Don't worry, baby. We'll figure this out, together."

* * *

**These two are romantically inept; I like that about them. **

**Let's see what Ed-boy has to say about Bella's teasing. **


	74. Chapter 74 - EDWARD

**CHAPTER 74 - EDWARD**

Okay, I am a complete masochist. Why did I even poke my head—groan, very poor word choice—into the bathroom? My dumb mug is next to the Wikipedia entry for masochist, I'm sure of it.

That woman will be the death of me, I swear.

She must think I'm the most obtuse man on the planet. I don't know if I should be offended at her finding so much humor in my being overwhelmed by her feminine wiles or what. Bella is just so much more than anything I ever expected. I hope I can keep up. She hasn't run away screaming yet.

"Edward?" Bella calls from behind me. Apparently she's Medusa and has turned me into stone. I am unable to move from my spot in the bathroom doorway, my eyes transfixed on the spot where she sat. I swear, that woman makes me forget everything.

"I'm beginning to worry about you and your propensity to fall into a catatonic state."

"Wha..."

Bella cups the back of my neck and pulls me down to her. She presses her lips to mine, and that wakes me up. I kiss her back with force, taking control.

"There's my prince."

"I love you."

"I know. Let's go. I bet your mom is clawing at the door trying to find out what's been going on."

I shake my head at the thought. Bella's probably right. Ma's kind of a busybody when it comes to me and Em. There's very little privacy to be had in this family.


	75. Chapter 75 - BELLA

**CHAPTER 75 - BELLA**

I'm a little nervous about going to the hospital to see Carlisle, mainly because I don't want to run into Alice. Despite there being hundreds of staff on the site, it somehow always works out that the person you most want to avoid ends up right in your face.

Rosalie gives me a worried look when we meet up in the circular drive of the hospital. After Emmett went to his apartment to change clothes, they took his truck while Edward drove Esme and me in his car.

"You okay?" she asks, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze. She's a perceptive one. I'm glad she's around, because I could definitely use an ally, a sister, during this adjustment to life with the Cullens.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'll be fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all."

She hooks her arm through mine, Esme does the same to Edward, and they lead our group forward. They're really adorable, Esme with her head resting on Edward's shoulder, her mouth going a mile a minute. Edward turns to me with an indulgent smile before they cross the hospital's threshold.

Emmett walks behind us as if he's some great protector. It's nice. I always wanted an older brother.

"Carlisle loves you, what are you worried about?" The incredulity in her tone gives me a shiver. I understand now, how easily it is to perceive her as a mega bitch. I need to remind myself that Rosalie is on my side, that she's just extremely blunt.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. That woman is intimidating. "My roommate was assigned here while I was placed downtown. We're both nursing students."

Rosalie hums in acknowledgement but doesn't say anything.

"Well, she walked in on Edward and me last night. We had a huge fight, and that's how we ended up at the Cullens' house."

Rosalie squeezes my arm a little bit tighter in a show of support and stammers, "Oh...that...that couldn't have been an easy conversation. So, she must be a real piece of work, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Alice is something all right. She turns everything into a competition and treats me as if I work for her." Just the thought of Alice gets my blood boiling. I really hate to give her any more of my energy. She has taken up entirely too much of my time as it is.

Rose drapes her arm over my shoulders and gives me a half hug. "Well, you have me now, and I'm not above kicking some ass." She does not laugh, does not even crack a smile. She is dead serious.

Emmett breaks up the eerie calm. "We Cullens stick together. That's the way it always has been and always will be."

"Damn right!" Esme adds. How in the hell did she hear us and she's a good ten feet in front of us? She presses the button for the elevator and waves us inside.

I've missed this hospital, it is warm and comforting. Being here, in ENH, just feels right. Soothing piano playing and a babbling waterfall greet us as we walk in the doors. The staff is friendly and helpful, and there are always people milling about or enjoying the plush seating that is scattered around the main lobby in intimate conversational arrangements.

As we move into the belly of the hospital, the atmosphere becomes more business-like, but the inviting mood has not diminished. Esme pushes a door open, and an elderly woman greets us. "Oh my! The entire Cullen family, plus some new faces. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Shelly. This is Bella and Rosalie, Edward and Emmett's fiancées." How in the world does she know this? I didn't say anything to her, and I have no idea what Rose and Emmett have been up to all night.

Shelly's mouth falls open, and I assume a sound comes out, maybe it is outside the scope of human hearing. She jumps up from behind her desk and hugs Esme. The two of them shriek and hop around, never breaking their embrace.

I have girl parts, too, but damn. This is really annoying. Rose peeks around Emmett and gives me a "what the hell is that?" look. I quirk an eyebrow in response, because really. What the hell is that?

Carlisle comes out of his office with his fingers in his ears. "Ladies. Ladies!" He grabs their shoulders in an attempt to keep the two women from launching into the stratosphere.

* * *

**We did a little time jump, mainly because I wanted to get to the hospital. There will be some ****_Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon_**** going on in the upcoming chapters. **

**Thanks for all the continued support in your reads, reviews, recs, and so on. As always, Jparker19 and hmmille hooked me up, working their beta mojo. It's been said that imitation is the greatest form of flattery; this is a work of FanFiction and no copyright violations are intended. **

**Until next time...**


	76. Chapter 76-CARLISLE

**CHAPTER 76 - CARLISLE**

My contented quiet is shattered by ear splitting shrieks. Oh hell, Esme's here. I love my wife, adore her even, but when she and Shelly get together they become a couple of pre-teen girls.

Peeking through the glass of my office door, I see Rosalie and Bella gaping at the other women. I think I'll put them out of their misery.

Once my wife and my assistant catch their breath, I properly introduce Shelly to the newest additions to our family.

"Pop, you promised to give Rose a quick exam, remember? I thought that we could all go out to eat afterwards. Whaddaya say?"

"Sounds perfect. Rosalie, if you're ready, we can get started. Em, you're welcome to hang out if Rosalie says it's okay. Otherwise, keep your mother and Shelly company."

Shelly is my rock, not quite a work wife—more like a work mother. The boys love her. She treats them like her own grandchildren, so when she winks and dramatically waggles her eyebrows at my eldest son while making duck face kisses, I choke on nothing.

Emmett jumps and then turns bright red. He practically knocks Rosalie down as he takes a large step away from my soon to be retired right-hand woman. I would not have been as successful without Shelly Cope's tutelage. She's worked with me since the very beginning. I hate to have to break in someone new, but Maggie claims she has a promising group of nursing students working for her this term. One of them, she swears on the Hill family name, will be a perfect fit as my assistant.

I'll worry about that after lunch. First, I need to give Emmett's ladylove a quick workup.

* * *

**Happy hump day everybody!**


	77. Chapter 77-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 77 – EMMETT**

I practically sprint into Pop's office. What the hell is up with Shelly? Did she just hit on me? Eww.

When Pop and Rose enter, I'm stooped over inspecting the contents of his mini-fridge. He never has any good snacks in here. I know where Shelly keeps the good stuff, but I'm not going back out there. She needs to adjust the dosage on her meds, man. What she just did is nightmare inducing.

"You know she was just teasing you, right?" Rosalie says while she makes herself comfortable in one of the chairs across from Dad's massive desk. "Your reaction was priceless." She kills me, trying to be dainty with her laughter. This debutante shit has got to go. It isn't her at all.

We talked a lot on the train this morning. She shared with me so much of her past, her childhood, her education, her dreams. I told her about how my buddy Garrett, and I own and are restoring a GTO. She sat up straight then. When I told her we just acquired a beat up Chevelle, that woman almost passed out again.

As I explained about Garrett's godfather's garage and how restoring old cars was a lucrative business, Rosalie shocked me by mentioning horsepower and racing stripes. I was already worked up from last night, but her talking all that dirty car talk...the way the word _torque_ rolled off her tongue...I had to adjust myself and then change the subject.

My Rosie isn't afraid to get dirty. She likes to work with her hands, and boy do I love those talented hands.

Pop starts asking Rosalie all sorts of questions, boring doctor-y stuff that I drown out. If I wasn't so afraid of Nurse Shelly right now, I'd probably be out there with her and Ma.

I decide to keep some mystery between Rosalie and myself, and leave in search of Ed and Izzy. I sprint through the offices past Shelly and my mom. They're both making kissy noises at me. I swear they are twelve-year-old girls with the way they carry on.

I've turned my cell phone off, per hospital policy, and I assume that Thing One and Thing Two have done the same. Iz should definitely know the drill; she's a nurse for crying out loud. I decide to make my way to the lobby. I'm sure to find the lovebirds cuddled up in a corner somewhere.

* * *

**Yep, nothing's changed. Still love me some Emmett. **


	78. Chapter 78-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 78 – EDWARD**

Bella is so tense, like she's on high alert. Her eyes dart all around the corridors, as if she's looking for something or someone. Our fingers intertwine as we stroll the halls simply killing time.

The hospital is like a mini-city. We stop at a little kiosk and grab some coffee, and sit at the fountain in the center of the Women's Health wing.

Looking up at the domed glass ceiling of the three-story atrium, I ask, "You know my brother helped design this place?"

"Really? It's amazing. I fell in love with it when I was here for clinicals..." she pauses and takes a cursory look around, "...I would have loved to stay on."

We never got much time to talk about anything of significance yesterday. Sure, we talked shit about our favorite composers and made the hopes we each had for our relationship known to the other. What I have come to realize, with shocking clarity, is that I know nothing about her. If we are to go any further, I suppose I should remedy that oversight.

She looks at my outstretched hand quizzically, and then tentatively rests her own on top. I bring her hand to my lips. "I'm very pleased to have met you, Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

Her blushing response followed by a nervous giggle cause my serious facade to crack.

"I'm trying to do right by you...introduce myself properly...get to know you."

Breaking out in a full-on laugh, Bella leans into me and buries her face in my chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be serious, I promise." She sits up and gnaws on her bottom lip, fighting her laughter. Her mocha-colored eyes shine brightly with mirth.

I do love her.

"Okay..." she sighs and regains her composure, "...start over. It's nice to meet you, Edward, but please, call me Bella."

I can't help myself, this is pretty silly. I fail at stifling my laughter as well. We fall into each other's arms at the fountain, laughing at the utter absurdity of our predicament. Passersby pause, some offering sweet smiles and others judgmental headshakes. They can all kiss my ass, I'm in love. I'm the happiest I've ever been, and it's all thanks to the woman in my arms.

"You wanna just play twenty questions?"

My woman is very wise. I nod, wiping the tears from my eyes, but the smile on my face remains.

I decide to start with a safe question. "How long have you been in Chicago?"

"About three and a half years. I'm from Forks, Washington, a little logging town on the tip of the Olympic Peninsula. I've been with my dad since eighth grade."

"Why'd you move with your dad? Where were you before?"

Bella swats my thigh and chuckles. "That's two questions, mister. I left my mom in Phoenix. She had just gotten remarried and three's a crowd," she says with a dismissive shrug. "That, and I always knew I wanted to go to a competitive college—Ivy League or as close to it as possible."

My eyes kind of pop out of my head that she'd have made that kind of life decision so young.

She smiles at my reaction and continues, "So Dad and I did some research and learned about acceptance and scholarship awards based on geography and economic status. If I stayed with my mom and Phil, they'd have to pay the bulk of my tuition as my custodial parents."

The look in her eyes give away more than what her words tell. There's something there with her mom that is unpleasant.

"Besides, being from a tiny town in the middle of nowhere makes me kind of appealing, for diversity sake." I nod and she continues. "I took courses at the junior college in Port Angeles my junior and senior years of high school since Forks High is so small. I think there might have been two AP classes."

I kiss the side of her head, stunned at how remarkably resourceful she is. Sacrificing a more comfortable life to poise herself for the future. Even at a young age, she knew just what she wanted and how to get there—just like me.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask some questions." Bella has a glint in her eye that I am not so sure I'm comfortable with.

"Go easy on me," I tease.

* * *

**So our favorite dorks are getting to know each other. Bella's always been a determined kid, I modeled her after a very driven young lady in my life. **

**I'll give you one more for today. Please favor me with a review before you hit "Next." **


	79. Chapter 79-BELLA

**CHAPTER 79 – BELLA**

Edward brings out my inner vixen. The things he says to me seem completely innocent, but they get blood flowing to areas that are making it difficult to concentrate. _Go easy on him..._oh if he could only read my mind, he would have me locked away in one of these rooms. It is a hospital, after all. There are hundreds of beds.

Okay, okay. Get it together, Swan. Ask him these stupid questions, grab a box of condoms from the pharmacy, and sequester ourselves in his bedroom for the remainder of the weekend.

"Where'd you go?" Edward asks, tugging my ponytail to get my attention. Damn. I lose all sense of time and propriety when he's nearby.

I shake my head and regroup.

"Okay, Cullen. These are really big questions. Are you ready?"

He gives me a coy smile and tells me to go for it. Ungh, he has to know what he's doing to me. Doesn't he?

"What's your favorite color?" Yes, I'm lame, but it's completely Edward's fault. He is so innocent and sexy. His juju has my brain in a haze.

"Really? That's what you want to know about me?"

I nod and shrug my shoulders.

"Okay, if you're serious. Well, about six months ago brown became my favorite color."

I wrinkle my nose up. "Eww, brown? Why brown? What happened six months ago...?" I trail off as realization dawns. I happened six months ago.

I throw my arms around him and kiss him with reckless abandon.

"Bella?" Hers is most definitely _not_ the voice I want to hear calling my name.

No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening.

* * *

**Yup, I did that. **

**Thanks, as always to SM for creating these characters that I like to do weird things with. And to my betas Jparke19 and hmmille. They're all kinds of cool. **

**Until next time...**


	80. Chapter 80 - ALICE

**CHAPTER 80 – ALICE**

Everybody loves gossip. They're lying if they tell you different.

Once Jasper and I emerge from the locker room and go our separate ways for our shifts, I try my hardest to get into the rhythm of the day. I was sent with a group to do some housekeeping in the Women's Health wing. Along the way, the others were prattling on about a couple who was getting a little too frisky in the lobby. I wondered why security didn't do something to break it up. When I round the corner, my heart nearly stops. Now I know why no one stepped in.

Who do I see engaged in a not fit for public lip lock? Bella and Edward.

Bella is practically straddling him as they smooch by the fountain. Edward's hands run up and down her back, just missing her bottom. His hands linger on her hips, tightening their grip, and then moving to her thighs. It would seem that Edward is trying to not get thrown out of here for public indecency—father being chief of medicine or not, he'd still be thrown out on his ass.

"Bella?" I have to break this up, maybe save them some embarrassment.

At the sound of my voice, Bella stiffens and then drops her head to Edward's shoulder.

"Hi, Bella…" I try again. I need to tell her how sorry I am for the way I've treated her.

Something akin to a sonic boom interrupts my thought process. "Yo! There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you."

Holy rippling muscles, Batman. This guy sure can fill out a Henley. _God, Alice. Stop acting like such a hooker. _I am _this close_ to slapping myself, maybe it will snap me out of my idiocy.

Bella and Edward stand to greet the other man. I hear them call him "Emmett." Shit, it's a regular Cullen family reunion around these parts.

Emmett throws his arm over Bella's shoulder, and they move away from me. Bella tosses a look back in my direction. She looked so content, happy even, that is until we made eye contact.

If looks could kill, I'd be seven feet under from Bella and the Cullens dancing on my grave.

* * *

**Happy Hump Day! **


	81. Chapter 81-BELLA

**CHAPTER 81 – BELLA**

That could have been a disaster. Thank God Emmett showed up when he did. I'm just not ready to deal with Alice right now. I'm not sure when I'll ever be ready. I have half a mind to just have the boys go and clear my stuff out of the apartment while she's here at the hospital.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on, Iz?"

I shake my head, desperate to get Emmett's attention off of me. It doesn't work.

"You're white as a sheet. Did something happen between you two?" Emmett looks between me and Edward, pinning his brother with a judgmental glare.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything…Did I?"

Oh lord, this man is going to be the death of me.

"You're fine, baby. It's just…" I nervously twist my hair, "…I just saw Alice."

Edward's face falls at the mention of my roommate's name.

"Who the hell is Alice?"

The three of us move to an arrangement of seating in the hospital's main lobby and I explain my history with Alice to Emmett.

I receive an enthusiastic high five from Emmett when Edward tells him that I became a naked whirling dervish of fury when Alice touched him. Flames of embarrassment spread from my chest up to my scalp.

Emmett leans into his brother to whisper in his ear. Edward's blush must reflect my own, because he immediately turns scarlet at whatever is being said.

* * *

**I warned you guys that things were going to get crazy around the hospital. Sit tight, there's more. **


	82. Chapter 82-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 82 – EMMETT**

My gut hardly ever steers me wrong. I knew Iz carried a lot of other folks' troubles, but this bullshit with her roommate is way beyond acceptable. I jump up and give her props for being ready to beat that ass for disrespecting her man. Yep, she'll fit in with us Cullens just fine.

What I cannot allow is for her to go back to that apartment and be lorded over by some pocket-sized diva. That must have been what she and Rose were whispering about earlier. Makes sense now, when Rosie said she'd kick some ass for her.

God, I love that woman.

I lean in and tell Edward that we had better make arrangements to get Bella's shit and move it into his place. None of us will take no for an answer. The old folks will help us out once they know what's up. I also take the moment to comment on Izzy's feistiness.

My little brother's rapidly spreading blush lets me know he understands what I'm getting at. "You have no idea," he mumbles and runs a hand through his hair, his eyes never leave his woman. He is absolutely done for.

I clap him on the shoulder in congratulations. I'm glad he's not alone anymore. That shy guy routine was sure to land him in his own version of _The 40 Year Old Virgin_. Seems like he and Izzy fared well last night; I don't need to school him on the finer points of wooing a woman. We are Cullen men, that shit just comes naturally.

"I need to break up all this testosterone!" Izzy gets up in a huff and pushes Edward back in his seat. She then perches herself in his lap.

I can't help but laugh. This girl is something else.

She nuzzles into Ed's neck, and suddenly I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. "Keep it G-rated," I murmur as I stand to look out the window, keeping my back to the two lovebirds.

All of this _togetherness_ has me missing Rosalie something awful.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for tonight, folks. I'm falling asleep at the computer. **

**Thanks to everyone for their continued support, I love you all so hard. **

**Still don't own Twilight. If I did, I would finish M****_idnight Sun_****, come on Steph! **

**Until next time...**


	83. Chapter 83-JASPER

**CHAPTER 83 – JASPER**

I want to play it off as if I don't see them; he's a lot bigger than I remember. So much has changed since junior high school. I shake my head, trying to get the stupid out. I am a grown ass man, I have more grit than this.

We've known each other for years. He was the welcome wagon when my dad got transferred here from Houston. Damn, that was what, twelve years ago?

We fell off. Truth—we fell out—and he's yet to forgive me. Because of our age-old disagreement, I try to give Dr. Cullen a wide berth to this day. I know I am one of his least favorite people. I can feel it whenever we cross paths.

When I bumped into Emmett almost three years ago, while he was here working on the new Women's Health wing, I thought he was going to deck me. He was friendly with everyone else. When he saw me, he became cold and squeezed my hand a little too tightly when he greeted me, but I didn't let on.

I shoot a glance his way and stop in my tracks when I notice Bella perched on a man's lap; I'd know that rust-colored mop top anywhere—Edward Cullen. That and my mother has followed his career. I cannot get away from the Cullens. Fuck. Not only do I have to speak, I'm probably going to get my ass beat again. This time it isn't my fault, though.

Indecision takes over, leaving me standing and staring. If I wanted to get away I cannot, because Bella looks up and calls my name.

I am so screwed.

* * *

**And we're back. It feels like forever since I posted. I've been engrossed in TLS's Angst Contest. I may or may not have an entry there *wink-wink*. Skip the gym and give your feels a workout; there are some really good entries: u/4769441/TLS-Angst-Contest**

**Y'all wanna know what's up with Jas? Well, hit "Next" to find out, but please leave me your thoughts first. **


	84. Chapter 84-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 84 – EDWARD**

Bella gasps against my neck and it does wondrous things to my loins. "Jasper!" she calls out and then hops up from my lap.

I look behind me, vaguely recognizing the lanky blond man who seems pinned to where he stands. Emmett turns around too. I chance a glance to ask if he knows this guy. Emmett's face morphs into a murderous scowl, silencing any words I may have been forming.

Bella has her arms around this guy, squeezing the shit out of him. I don't know what Em's so pissed about, but I'm about to knock this fool out if he doesn't get his hands off my woman.

I take a few quick strides over to them, approaching just as I hear him call my girl "darlin'." Fuck no. Etiquette and refinement takes a backseat to the blind rage that quickly overtakes me

"Bella, baby...Introduce me," I practically growl, making sure that I stand to my full height. I have a couple of inches and a few pounds on him. Besides, I have my brother. We can take him outside, beat his ass real quick and be back before anyone would miss us.

Bella peels herself off this _Jasper_, and smiles all cute. Jasper must not be completely stupid, because he takes a big step away from _my_ woman.

"Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock, my—"

I remember this asshole now. He's the one that made a pass at Ma back in the day. Fucking Eddie Haskell bitch ass used to come over all the damn time. Em tried to be cool with him, being from out of town and all, but he got a little too friendly. I'm glad Emmett beat his ass. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see it myself.

Bella doesn't get a chance to finish because Emmett takes that moment to speak up. "How do you know my brother's girl, Whitlock?" He utters the name like it's acrid.

"Hey, y'all. Been a long time," Jasper stumbles over his words and worries the back of his neck.

"Not long enough."

"Em! What is the matter with you? Jasper was one of my first teaching assistants. I would have never gotten through that first year without him. He's a saint..." Bella moves in front of Jasper in a feeble attempt to protect him, but then her eyes narrow and her lips form a tight line, "...except that he's fucking Alice." I barely make that last part out.

This has got to be a joke.

* * *

**Ooh...Jasper has a history with the Cullens? Oh snap! Edward forgot he was a gentleman for a minute, didn't he? **

**It's all about the boys in this update, you guys. Let's hear from my boo thang, Emmett. Go on, hit "Next."**


	85. Chapter 85-EMMETT

**CHAPTER 85 – EMMETT**

I don't hit women, but I'm not above beating Whitlock's ass again, this time on Alice's account. This bitch is Alice's man? No fucking way.

Yeah, from what I know of this fuck and what Iz has told me of Alice, these two are a perfect match. I'm pretty sure I hate them both. Nobody fucks with my family.

We were just kids...shit talking, playing with our willies, just learning the virtues of T&A. Being the new kid, Jasper didn't have any friends yet. I met him at the park one summer afternoon; he was popping baseballs by himself. I went up and asked if he needed a pitcher. I would have grabbed Ed to be the catcher, but Ma would have shit a brick if he hurt his _widdle_ hands.

After that, Jasper followed me around like a shadow. Fuck, even Peter Pan's shadow took a break. We hung tough all summer; Whitlock was different and sort of interesting with his deep southern twang. His dad was a military doctor and moved up here for the VA. Edward even tried to kick it a little bit, but Ma kept him pretty busy with piano lessons.

School started, and the allure of the new kid spread. Fucker forgot who helped him early on, who was the first somebody to say "what's up?" About a month later, he came back with his tail between his legs, realizing that these North Shore kids are very different from me and my brother. We're not considered "normal" by their standards, but that suits us just fine.

Jasper and I were chilling, watching _Sports Center_ after school one day, when that fucking Cindy Crawford Pepsi commercial came on. At almost thirteen, the right breeze got my dick hard, but to see all those legs and then for her to bend her head back, the swallowing, the hair, Lord have mercy! I nudged Jasper, asking him if she was his kind of woman. He nodded, but then said that he prefers the real thing. Just then Ma walks in with a fresh tray of pizza rolls and more pop. When she leaves, this bitch is beet red and pressing a pillow in his lap.

"What the hell, man? That's my mom!"

Jasper reached for a can of pop and nearly drops it, his hands were shaking so bad. I snatched him up by the collar to growl in his face some more.

"You got a thing for my mom? Really, dude?"

Jasper didn't say anything until I give him a rough shake.

"She...she's the prettiest lady I ever seen. I...I love her!"

His mouth was still moving when my right hand connected. Then a left to the nose, and finally a right uppercut. Whitlock's ass fell like Glass Joe in _Mike Tyson's Punch Out_.

My hands clench into tight fists; they remember the melodic crunch that Jasper's nose made when my left jab caught him all those years ago. Pop said I broke his jaw and nose from the three punches that I landed.

Serves that pervert right.

After I explained what happened, Ma cried and sent that little bitch soup and shit. Pop gave me fifty bucks.

I could use some easy money right now because I see Pop and everybody coming out of the elevator. All my old man has to do is give me a nod.

I hear Ma gasp from halfway across the lobby. "Is that Jasper Whitlock?" She acts as if everybody is her kid. Apparently, she knows this punk by the back of his greasy, country-fried head.

Dad stiffens beside her and then pulls Ma closer into his side. He tries to slow their pace, but Esme Cullen ain't havin' it. She shoves away from her husband and trots over to us.

"Hey boys, this is just like old times, huh?" Seems that Ma must be suffering from memory loss.

Jasper scans all of our faces, and schools his expression to be one of elation.

I'm about to steal off on this dude. For real.

"You are looking well, Mrs. Cullen. It has been far too long since I've had the pleasure of being in your company." He cups Ma's hand in both of his and brings them to his lips.

"None of all that handshaking business, Jas. I missed you, sweetheart. You were always so helpful to me. You sure could teach this one..." she jerks her thumb toward me before reaching up and kissing this asshole on the cheek, "...some lessons in manners."

"Yo!" I guess Pop doesn't like what he's seeing either.

Jasper clears his throat and takes a large step back. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'll try and not be so scarce now that I know that Edward here is dating my girlfriend's roommate."

Oh God, Esme Anne does not need to hear this. She squeals like a teenage girl. I'm pretty sure my eardrums are bleeding. Ma has been beside herself all damn day. "Really? Oh, Bella, we'll have to have everyone get together. We're all practically family!"

Izzy cringes, I don't know if it's from the screeching of my mother's voice or from her words.

"Um...well, my uh...my schedule isn't really conducive to group outings and family gatherings." Lil sis tries to be smooth. I give her shoulder a bump in support.

Rosalie finally makes her way over, kissing me on the cheek. I see that...that _Jasper_ eyeing us. _Give me a reason_...I ball my fist up a little bit tighter.

"Nonsense—" Ma starts, but Pop pulls her away from the burgeoning brawl before she can get in another word. He speaks swiftly and quietly, just out of earshot.

I kiss the top of Rosie's head and level a warning look at my nemesis.

Bella moves back into Edward's embrace, and my brother holds on tight. He's looking just as defensive as I feel. With a worried look on her face, Bella shakes her head. "Jasper, I don't really know what all is going on here, but I think you'd better get back to work. It was nice to see you."

Jasper nods and inches backwards. "Bella, I'm sorry. Allie told me a lil bit about what happened between you all. I...I don't know why she acts that way. She really does love you. You're the first girlfriend she's ever had."

Bella scowls and shakes her head as if to dismiss what he's saying.

"She's sick about how she treated you. She understands now, I'm sure of it. Maybe...maybe one day we _all _can let bygones be bygones." This motherfucker has the nerve to look at me as he says that last bit.

I scoff at him. This cat is unbelievable.

"Thanks for trying to help, Jas, but I can't deal with her right now. I'm done with trying to teach her how to be a better person. She's a spoiled brat, and I've put up with it for too long. Alice isn't my friend, she never has been. She's taken advantage of me for the last time. I'm done."

Damn, I'm proud of Iz for sticking up for herself, but the look on Jasper's face is almost heartbreaking…_almost._ I still want to turn that face into hamburger meat.

"I'm really sorry, Bella…about everything," he says solemnly before turning tail.

Izzy slumps against Edward, and releases a stuttering breath. Poor kid.

* * *

**I'm totally dating myself with this chapter, but Cindy Crawford actually made two Pepsi commercials. One in like '91 and the other in '02. If you want to see what got the boys all hot and bothered, look here: Youtube {dot} com watch?v=B02DGmkqDDU & Youtube {dot} watch?v=DnFEU2Dd1nI**

**_Mike Tyson's Punch Out _****is awesome. A classic NES game. Youtube {dot} watch?v=MdEAwFH4I34**

**I've written my last official word for this story. I'll be on vacation next week, but will post chapters as soon as I get them back from my beta. There are about fifteen more chapters to go. **

**As always, thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, rec'ing, and favoriting this fic. Hmmille and & JParker19 help to make my words tidy, and I still don't own Twilight. **

**Until next time...**


	86. Chapter 86-CARLISLE

**CHAPTER 86 – CARLISLE**

Esme needs to shut the hell up.

I love her to death, but damn. She can't fix everything with hand pies and milkshakes. These boys have been beefing—over her no less—for the better part of a decade. That little shit Jasper is damn good at his job; otherwise, I would have bounced his ass out of here years ago.

Practically snatching Esme away, I get in her face and tell her to back off. She's so damn giddy about everyone being in love that she doesn't recognize the tension that is swirling around the kids.

There's obviously some history between Bella and Whitlock. I don't think it's romantic, though. It must revolve around that roommate of hers.

I turn back around and see that Whitlock has taken off. Good. I clap my hands and announce that I'm starving.

We have the valet pull our cars around, then head a little farther north to the pancake house. Once there, we fall into an easy conversation.

I hate to break up the calm, but I need to know how Whitlock and Bella are acquainted.

"He's my roommate's boyfriend and was our first year TA," Bella says as she side-eyes Emmett. His big ass shivers under her glower. "Jasper's never been anything but nice to me. I don't understand all the hostility. I swear I thought someone was going to pee on my leg."

I let out an amused chuckle when my sons shrink into their chairs at Bella's chastisement. "Let's just say that Emmett and Jasper have a bit of a _history_...got into some trouble back in junior high school."

Bella pauses and thinks for a moment before turning to Emmett with a great level of compassion and love in her eyes. "Well, that's understandable, he is _pretty_. Burgeoning hormones and a piqued curiosity about sexuality can make for many an embarrassing situation. You've moved on, although..." she looks pensively between Emmett and Rose, "…he and Rosalie do look remarkably similar—"

My hysterical laughter cuts off Bella's words. Rosalie gapes at me with a look that says I am an insensitive asshole.

Blotting my eyes with a napkin, I look around at my family. Emmett has his head in his hands. Rosalie is glaring at me while she rubs Em's back. Edward has pulled Bella close, whispering in her ear; she looks absolutely confused, and rightfully so. Esme is sipping her coffee as if nothing is going on. That woman's ability to ignore difficult situations is uncanny.

"Okay, I'm okay..." I wipe my eyes with the heel of my hand and try to regain my composure. "...it wasn't anything like that, Bella. At least not between the two of them."

She snaps her head up and looks at Edward with questioning eyes. I am seriously about to lose my shit. This girl is too much!

"It wasn't me, either!" He throws his hands up in the air. "Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

Bella turns nearly purple with embarrassment or frustration, I can't tell which. She looks around the table for some sort of assistance. "Then what is this disagreement about? Are you holding a grudge over a video game or something? That's just childish, Emmett."

* * *

**Le sigh, I love Carlisle and Emmett. Esme...she just wants to will away unpleasant things, doesn't she. Homegirl has to get her head out of the clouds from time-to-time. **

**Greetings from sunny Florida! I'm on vacation, but couldn't go a whole week without giving you guys more of the story. I had hoped to update before we left, but y'all know what happens to best laid plans. So...I'm sitting here in our beachfront condo looking out onto the Gulf of Mexico, listening to the waves crash on the sugar-colored sand while the sea birds swoop and dive for their breakfast. My family is still snoozing after spending more than six hours in the pool and the Gulf yesterday, so I figured I'd be productive. **

**Go on, hit "Next."**


	87. Chapter 87-BELLA

**CHAPTER 87 – BELLA**

I'm so ready to stab these Cullen jerks with my fork. What is the big fucking secret?

As I snap at Emmett about holding a childish grudge, I notice Esme's coloring deepen from creamy peach to a nearly candy apple red.

Oh hell no.

"Esme?"

Emmett finally looks up at his mom and then snaps his head to look at me. "That piece of shit, Whitlock, has a hard on for Ma. Tell me you didn't pick that up just now."

I'm stunned. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because Esme's hot, if I was into that sort of thing. I can only imagine how alluring she was ten years ago. If I were a pubescent boy, I'd probably have jizzed my pants at the sight of her, too.

"Poor Jasper," I whisper. The scoffs and snorts that I'm met with are enough to cause me to flinch. "What the hell is the matter with you three?" Yes, three, because Carlisle is acting just as much an adolescent boy as his two sons. Jeez!

Esme finally decides to join the party and nods. "I've been trying to get them to see things from Jasper's point of view for more than a decade, Bella. It's so nice to have a woman's point of view around here for a change."

Emmett groans from his chair a couple of seats away. He had better be grateful that Rosalie is sitting between us, because I'm so ready to beat him upside his big, dumb head.

"Okay, I get that twelve years is kind of a long time, but with the way he acted today, I can't trust that anything's changed. I'm putting you on notice, Izzy…" he narrows his eyes at me, trying to look intimidating, I guess. He really looks kind of constipated. "…that fucker steps out of line, even a toe, I'll break his jaw again." After his bit of chest beating, he squeals like a little girl.

"Like hell you will. Cut that shit out, Emmett," Rosalie snaps. "Let it go."

He reaches his left arm around to rub his right side and his lip pokes out, looking every bit the overgrown boy that he is. "I just said I was gonna let it go. Why you gotta pinch me?" Emmett lifts his shirt and tries to contort his body to look at his side. "There's gonna be a bruise. Damn, you're violent."

"Don't test me, Emmett. I mean it. The same goes for you two." Rosalie points a well-manicured, blood red nail at Carlisle and Edward, "We're a united front on this, and I will not have you three running off starting fights fueled by insecurities and testosterone. Nothing good will come of it."

"'To fight and conquer in all our battles is not supreme excellence. Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.'" Rosalie quotes matter-of-factly.

She is one down ass chick.

"My sister…" I give her a fist pound because what she just said right there, _The Art of War_, that is some profound stuff. Even Esme reaches across the table and high fives her. I smile smugly at these three idiots that we have found ourselves fated to. They don't know what the hell Rose is talking about.

* * *

**Bella's got some fire, huh? I don't know about you all, but I think Rosalie is grossly misrepresented. Her story in ****_The Saga_**** is one of the more interesting ones, along with Jasper. I wish SM had given them more time to shine. Here, I write Rose as tough and guarded, but she isn't a bitch for no good reason. It saddens me that she's often an antagonist in many fics. **

**Okay, one more for today-the beach is calling my name. **


	88. Chapter 88-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 88 – EDWARD**

Okay, Rosalie just made my balls shrivel. Quoting Sun Tzu as coolly as she did, plus her manhandling Emmett has me cowering.

I clear my throat, willing my testicles to descend before I speak.

"Well." My voice comes out a little higher than I want it to. "Well…" I try again. Better. "…Bella has a choice to make. I think the relationship between her and her roommate is unhealthy." Everyone nods in agreement. "However, we cannot run from confrontation." Everybody but Ma nods. "But, in the interest of Bella's welfare, we should collect her things as soon as we finish here and bring them to my place." Now Ma joins in with the nodding.

Our food is brought to the table and we're quiet for a long while as we eat. Enough has already been said. The silence is welcome.

Ma drops her fork onto her plate, bringing everyone's attention to her. _Now_ she wants to join the party.

"What I don't understand, Bella, is why you were so jumpy when we came to the hospital? You seem to hold Jasper in high esteem, despite the company he keeps. I don't understand the sudden bout with nerves?"

Emmett jumps in before Bella can answer. "That's 'cause the roommate works there."

Pop pays attention at that bit of information. "What's her name, Bella?"

"Mary Alice Brandon, she's in her third year, just like me."

"Do you know who her Lead is?"

Bella shakes her head. "Our schedules never allowed for a whole lot of _togetherness_, seeing that I have to travel downtown every day. I'm out of the house before the sun, and asleep well before dark."

"That must suck…" Emmett mumbles.

I'm mentally kicking myself for not seeing the whole picture. Bella has been pretty well miserable for years. Here I was, fantasizing about her for months on end, forming this perfect woman in my head while she had been suffering in silence, bullied by someone who claimed to be her friend.

Surprising me, as usual, Bella tells Emmett, "It paid off in the end. I met Edward and all of you. Nothing worth having comes easy, that's what my dad always says."

Emmett leans over Rosalie, smashing her between him, Bella, and the table, pulling my woman into a very strange hug. He looks up at me over Bella's shoulder with something completely unfamiliar in his eyes.

Is he about to cry?

The big lug reaches out and yanks me into the group hug.

Rosalie yelps from the middle of our awkward huddle, and Emmett releases us.

Bella looks wide-eyed up to the ceiling, blinking a few times. Rosalie presses a tissue into her hand and then squeezes it. "It's true…what my dad says. Meeting you guys has been worth every cold, dreary morning. I, I love you guys."

Ma jumps up from her seat and snatches Bella out of her chair. I hear the air being knocked out of her lungs as Ma wraps her in a rather aggressive hug. Her hugs leave bruises, Em's almost as bad. Mush monsters, the two of them. Bella's one too, because although she can't breathe under my mother's anaconda-like hold, those tears are a falling.

I roll my eyes when Em joins the love fest. The three of them wailing their "I love yous" in the middle of the restaurant.

* * *

**That's all for today, y'all. I am sending the very last chapters to beta today. *wipes tears* Hopefully, I can get the rest cleaned up on posted within the week. **

**Thanks, as always to JParker19 & Hmmille for spit shining my words. Thanks to all of you who read, rec, review, favorite, and follow this silly little story of mine. Thanks to SM for dreaming up these sexy, sparkly vampires in the first place. **

**Until next time...**


	89. Chapter 89-JASPER

**CHAPTER 89 – JASPER**

After I slip away from the Cullens, I collapse in one of the nearby chairs. I made it out of that one by the skin of my teeth. Edward was on the verge of a coronary when he marched up to me. Both of them were beyond reasoning with. Thank God Bella is always fairly level-headed and diffused that clusterfuck.

I close my eyes and lay my head back against the chair. I try to even out my breathing and calm down. All of the Cullens being here was a bittersweet surprise. I am a glutton for punishment, because I nearly lost my shit when Mrs. Cullen hugged me. She smelled like the best parts of growing up. All honeyed and warm like snicker doodles—straight butter and cinnamon.

I wanted to pat myself on the back for resisting the urge to bury my nose in her hair, but instead I put my foot straight in my mouth and signed my own death certificate with that _far too long since the pleasure of being in your company_ business.

I never set foot in the Cullen home after Emmett broke my nose and jaw. I was taking my meals intravenously for weeks until I was well enough to use a straw. I didn't hold it against him. My dad wanted me to go back and box it out with Emmett, but he was simply protecting his mother from my lascivious twelve-year-old self. If it were me, I'd have laid him out if he was looking down _my_ mama's blouse.

I never could help my reaction to Mrs. Cullen; I guess I still can't control myself around her. There's enough drama in my life without the Cullens opening up old wounds.

I gave Alice an ultimatum the other day. I'm getting too old for playing hot potato. I told her she needed to make up her mind what she wanted. I love her, I do. She's sweet and funny, when it's just the two of us. Domestic, she is not. Alice can't cook for shit or press a shirt to save her life. She literally leaves a trail of crumbs wherever she goes, but she tries hard to take care of me. Baby girl can order the hell out of some take-out and make it look pretty on my plate.

Her parents have entirely too much say in how she lives her life. I understand that too, we Whitlocks might not live in the south anymore, but we will always be Southern. I get how the Brandons think things should go. I tried not to make a big deal about her keeping our relationship from them, but hell, enough's enough. Either she's going to completely be with me, or she's gonna kick rocks.

Alice's rebuttal was to say that she wasn't perfect and that there was no woman in the 21st century who could live up to my standards.

Seeing Esme again has reminded me that the perfect woman does in fact exist. Bella's pretty damn close; Edward's a lucky guy. If Alice hadn't been so aggressive, I would have asked Bella out once the term was over. Allie sure could take some lessons from both of them…if only I could get the two girls to reconcile somehow.

I find Alice waiting for me in the cafeteria at our usual table. Her mood hasn't improved, in fact she looks even worse than before.

"Hey, darlin'." I offer her my usual greeting and kiss the top of her head before sitting down. She has already ordered my lunch, but doesn't have anything for herself. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Allie, you gotta eat something. I know you didn't eat breakfast, you're gonna make yourself sick."

She looks up at me with glassy doe eyes. Aww hell…I can feel all the self-loathing and regret rolling off her. It's enough to make me push my tray away, having lost my appetite as well.

* * *

**Because I'm so damn happy to be back home from a fantastic vacation, I will post the rest of the story. One: I know y'all want to know what happens next, and Two: I'm ready to mark this baby complete and move on to other projects. **

**Thank you to everyone who has hopped aboard the crazy train with me as your conductor. It has been a great pleasure and honor getting to know you all. I'm on social media as Daphodill or DaphodillFic. Look me up! **

**Go on, hit "Next."**


	90. Chapter 90-BELLA

**CHAPTER 90 – BELLA**

After our "Love In" at brunch, Carlisle pulls me from Edward and escorts me to the car. He tucks my arm through his, patting my hand as we walk. He's such a strange bird, but his presence is comforting: as if he's a favorite uncle who I can talk shit with and solve the world's ills all in the same afternoon.

"We didn't get much of a chance to talk yesterday, and I'm afraid I have a full day today. There is quite a bit we need to discuss."

I quirk an eyebrow at him because I haven't a clue what he would want to talk to me about. I'm pretty sure threatening me with physical harm is not his style...unlike his wife, but I have no intention of hurting Edward. I'm already in too deep and changed so much. There is no going back.

Carlisle laughs, having picked up on my sudden discomfort. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It isn't anything bad. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to ENH. I could make it happen, if that's what you wanted."

Stunned doesn't even begin to cut it. Hells yeah, I want to come back, but I want to get there on my own. Not because I'm sleeping with the chief of medicine's son. Carlisle opens the car door for me and I slide into the seat.

"You don't have to answer now. We'll have to wait on the new term anyway," he says, leaning on the open door. "We'll talk in a few days. No worries." He nudges my chin up and gives me a wink before securing me in the car. Edward slides in beside me, his father tapping on the top of the car as we pull out of the spot.

"Emmett and Rose are going to follow us to your apartment. Ma will come by later with boxes." He reaches for my hand and squeezes it tightly. I don't know what to say...I'm at a total loss. I haven't felt this well-loved and protected since I was back home with my dad and his friends.

I toss my head back against the headrest and close my eyes. My quivering breaths are the only sound in the quiet cabin. "Thank you," I whisper and squeeze Edward's hand in return.

"Pop'll do anything for you, I hope you know that. If he had it within his power to make Rosalie's dreams come true, he'd move heaven and earth there too. That's just the kind of guy he is."

"I see where you get it from—that unquestioning devotion and will to sacrifice." Edward's blush is almost comical.

* * *

**There you have it. Bella wants ENH, but will go through proper channels. **


	91. Chapter 91-ROSALIE

**CHAPTER 91 – ROSALIE**

We pull up at Bella's apartment. Emmett cracks me up when he practically yanks the door off of Edward's little Volvo coupe in order to pull Bella out of the car.

"Emmett, put me down!"

Edward sprints around to them, beating Em on the arm, trying to pry his woman out of his brother's vice-like grip.

I love this man. I can do nothing but shake my head at the scene. They are silly. Bella's starting to turn purple, so I better intervene.

"Baby, let her go. She can't breathe," I call from beside Emmett's Jeep.

He reluctantly releases Bella, but holds her by the shoulders to steady her. "Sorry, Iz. I was excited, that's all."

"Yeah, I could tell. I think I need to sit down," she says as she sways on her feet. Edward leads her to the stairs, but not before glowering at his brother and shoving him with almost all of his might. Emmett barely shifts, and I try to hide my laughter.

Emmett saunters up to me, caging me in his arms against the truck. "What's so funny, beautiful?"

"You…" I duck my head to hide my amusement. This man has me all flustered. He doesn't give me a chance to say more before he has his firm lips moving against my own.

"I love seeing you smile. You are so gorgeous," Emmett murmurs against my lips.

I whimper and try to speak. His tongue slips between my lips and strokes mine. Gripping the back of his head, I hold him to me and caress the soft curls at the nape of his neck. My other hand moves to cup his tight bum. Emmett lets out a squeak when I goose him.

Yeah, I love this man.

"Gross!" a pair of voices chimes from nearby.

"Get a room," they shout.

Our hecklers are rewarded with a pair of one-finger salutes from me. Emmett lifts his hands from the hood of his car to my back. The heels of his hands press into my back while he does not break our kiss. His fingers curl just below my shoulder blades and I distinctly make out him raising his middle finger to Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Em and Rose are two peas in a pod. **

**There's several more chapters for you today. Go on, hit "Next." **


	92. Chapter 92-ESME

**CHAPTER 92-ESME**

It's a pity that Bella has to move out of such a classic and obviously well-loved building. Well, not an entire shame, her moving means that we get to keep her. I mean Edward… Edward gets to keep her.

After parking the car around the corner, I walk up to find my eldest son pressing Rosalie awkwardly against the hood of his massive truck. Why he would need something designed for off-roading in this town is beyond me. It would make more sense if he kept it up at our cabin in Wisconsin.

"Emmett, let the poor girl up for air and stop teasing your brother." They're grown men for crying out loud, why they keep up this bickering is beyond me. Now he has Rosalie giving Edward the finger too. That is just unacceptable. The girls will think I've raised a couple of spoiled, emotionally stunted brats.

"Ma, he's the one that started it—him and Iz. Why you always gotta blame me?"

I cannot believe him and the whining. He's twenty-four, getting married, and having a baby soon—_I hope—_but he still acts like he's eight years old.

"Emmett darling, your testicles dropped more than twenty years ago, act like it."

Bella tries to hide her amusement as I meet them at the stairs. She stands and gives me a quick hug. "I gotta keep 'em honest," I whisper before we break contact.

Edward opens the door for us, and Bella leads us around the apartment. We make quick work of Bella's things. Emmett manages to disconnect a fancy coffee maker from the water line and somehow not break his neck slipping and sliding through the brown gunk on the floor. _What the hell? Does Bella's roommate not know where the mop is?_ Opening two doors adjacent to the kitchen, I quickly find the mop in the utility closet and sop up the spilled coffee and dispose of the soggy paper towels.

After the last bit of Bella's life has been loaded into our vehicles, she goes back upstairs and doesn't come back down for nearly ten minutes. She finally emerges, bleary eyed, and slips quietly into the seat beside Edward.


	93. Chapter 93-ALICE

**CHAPTER 93- ALICE**

"What am I going to do, Jasper?" my voice barely a whisper. This pain…this fear is so out of left field that I don't know how to regulate my own emotions. I need help, but unless Jasper has some voodoo powers or there's some lithium in this Pepsi he keeps pushing toward me, I've got to woman up and handle my business.

"It'll be all right. Things'll work out, you'll see." He doesn't sound so confident. Finally meeting his eyes, I find them sad—remorseful. He can't possibly be affected by my crazy all that much, can he?

I stop shredding the napkin in my lap and grasp his hands. "What happened, Jas? Why are you so blue?"

Oh my heart, it stutters at his quivering sigh. The need to comfort him overwhelms me, and I find myself perched upon Jasper's lap in the blink of an eye.

"Something's happened…tell me?" I try to coax him to speak by placing small kisses along his jaw. We're making a spectacle, I know, but some things can't be helped. Jasper needs me, and dammit, I'm going be the woman he wants—the woman he deserves.

His arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight. Muffled words tickle my neck, and I strain to make out what he's saying over the din of the busy cafeteria. "Bella's boyfriend is Edward Cullen." That I heard clearly, and pull away to examine his face. Why does this make him sad? I don't understand.

"I grew up with his brother. They hate me…all of them," he says with a defeated sigh.

I don't understand. My face and posture have to show him that I don't understand because my mouth can't form the words.

* * *

**J/A are a pair, enabling one another in a not so good way. Will they find some peace in this situation? *shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine...oh, wait! I wrote this, so I know what's going to happen. **

**Hit "Next" to find out. **


	94. Chapter 94-JASPER

**CHAPTER 94- JASPER**

This cannot go on. All of this confusion and sorrow is for the birds, so we'll just put it all out there. No more secrets, no more deception.

I place Alice on her feet, grab my uneaten lunch, and lead her out of the cafeteria. The last few days of summer offer sunny afternoons and soft grasses. Alice and I make our way to the knoll adjacent to the parking garage and sit with our backs against the brick retaining wall.

"I know the Cullens, all of them. Emmett—Edward's older brother—and I used to be very good friends. In fact, he was my first real friend here in Chicago."

Alice turns to try and soothe me, but I still her hands and her mouth.

"Let me just get this out," I plead, and then go into how I fell out of the Cullens' good graces over my adolescent obsession with one Esme Anne Cullen.

"So you guys crossed paths today for the first time in forever and the big one threatened you?" Alice is on her feet and pacing like a caged tiger.

I reach out to catch her hand, but she's too quick and much too upset. "Allie, calm down, sugar. It isn't like that. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"How is that, Jasper? I don't know who I'm more pissed at—those Cullens, you, or myself. This is like some alternate reality or something." She shakes her fists at the sky and growls. Oh lord, is she _special_. I try not to outright laugh at her, but my Mary Alice is amusing. "Why is this happening to us? What did we do that was so bad?"

I finally catch her, pull her into my lap, and pepper her face with kisses. She giggles all dainty-like and buries her face in my chest. I love her, I do.

"We'll make it right. These are old hurts, it takes time to move on, but we'll all get there eventually. You'll see." I hope Alice believes me, because I'm not feeling so confident in my own words.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**Yep, only time will tell with these guys. I'll leave it up to you, the reader, to dream up what happens from here. **

**Five more chapters, y'all. I hope you enjoy them. **


	95. Chapter 95-ALICE

**CHAPTER 95 – ALICE**

Jasper's right. We have to keep on keeping on. Yeah, I'm full of clichés. I swear that's the only way I know how to express myself. Something is seriously wrong with me.

Sighing, I settle back into his lap. I have news of my own. "Miss Hill approached me today, asking me to consider working with Dr. Cullen after graduation. You know Cope is leaving next year, so they're wanting to name her replacement as soon as possible and do like a job share or job shadow type of thing."

Jasper stiffens beneath me. "What are you going to do?"

What am I going to do? Now that I know it's like _Six Degrees of Separation_ at this fucking hospital, working directly for Dr. Cullen is not really something I think I'm comfortable with. "I don't know…on the one hand, it's good for my career, and I don't have to really get my hands dirty…"

"I sense a but."

Hell yeah there's a but. I give him a "No shit, Sherlock" look. Thankfully, he smiles at that and kisses me. "I'm not comfortable working that closely with Bella's potential father-in-law. You saw how cozy she and Edward were, right?" Jasper nods. "Well, it's pretty serious don't you think? They're gonna get married, I feel it in my bones. What if she tells him how awful I've been to her? I wouldn't last in that office and my career would be ruined."

"I don't think Dr. Cullen is that petty, Allie. After all, I know the man pretty much hates me, but I've managed to not get booted out of here. My work speaks for itself, just like yours will. I don't think you should pass on an opportunity like this because of a disagreement. How often do you get to start out on top?"

I don't think he wants me to answer that, because my mind has gone in a totally different direction. Rubbing my nose along the column of his neck, I nip and kiss all the way.

"Good God, woman," Jasper groans and pushes me away. "Get your mind out of the gutter." He laughs and kisses me soundly before helping me to my feet. "Come on, let's get this day over with. I'm staying the night because we have a lot to talk about. Besides, I don't think Bella will be back anytime soon. Darlin', I think you might be right about her and Edward."

His voice is laced with something odd, sounding almost like jealousy. Yeah, we gotta talk, because I am not marrying anybody until I'm sure I can take care of myself. Jasper's just going to have to wait.

I hope he's willing to wait for me to get my shit together.


	96. Chapter 96-EDWARD

**CHAPTER 96-EDWARD**

It takes Emmett and me about an hour and a half to unload all of Bella's stuff and set things where she wants them. We even manage to hook up her snazzy coffee maker without any major injury or property damage. Ma even applauded, which got the girls into some impromptu cheerleading.

Bella's high kicking got me wishing for those little skirts and tight tops. Cool it, Cullen, don't want to scare her off before she even gets settled in. _Right_._ Store that thought away for another time. _

"Edward, you okay?" Bella interrupts my one-person conversation.

"I'm excellent, how are you? This is kind of a big deal. How are you holding up?" I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She smells so good. I want her scent to permeate this entire apartment. I want to have her presence here even when she isn't. Looking around the living room, I see a blanket and new pillows tossed on the sofa—they're from her place and look perfect here. Ma has already taken some of the things off the walls and shelves to make room for Bella's pictures and knick-knacks. We'll have to do some rearranging in the music room to accommodate our now massive library. Bella has a metric ton of books and she swears she's read them all. I suggested that she let someone else love them, but she claimed that each one had a story that was unique to her experience, so I just shrugged and let it go. There will be more important disagreements than over a few dozen books.

Her warm breath fans across my chest as she answers. "I will be fine. Things are moving a lot faster than I expected, but I don't have any real anxiety about the path we're on." She turns her head and presses her cheek to my rapidly beating heart. "I'm a firm believer that if something is meant to be, it'll be easy. Sure, there will be bumps along the way. Nothing is ever perfect, but no, Edward, I'm not worried in the least."

She leans her head back so I can reach her lips. Bella and I are quickly lost in each other and barely register the others leaving.

We are making a life together. She lives here with me. She is mine. Isabella Swan, my dream girl, is finally mine. These realizations spur me on; I crush her to me and kiss her with more determination. I love her; she has to feel how much I love her.

"Bedroom, Edward," Bella pants as she palms the bulge in my jeans before unbuttoning them. I don't answer with words, instead I peel her out of her clothes and walk us through the bedroom and into the bathroom. We break apart long enough to remove all of our sweaty clothes and get the tub started.

Bella grabs some soap and squeezes it into the flow; the air fills with a soft, warm scent like berries and musk. It isn't girly, it actually is very similar to the scent that I prefer to use. I laugh to myself as I sink into the steaming bath overflowing with a fragrant cloud of bubbles.

"What's so funny?" Bella asks as she sits on the edge of the tub, her legs submerged in the too warm water. Her peaches and cream skin looks delicious as it pinks up under the heat of the water. Her nipples form tight peaks as the steam rises. I lick my lips, wanting to taste her again.

"Nothing, just that we like the same scent." I move to place myself between her legs, cupping her luscious backside. Nudging her thick thighs apart, I kiss around her belly and up her torso. The saltiness of her skin and that delicious mole on the underside of her breast have me wanting her more than ever. My hardness bumps against the wall of the tub, causing me to wince.

I pull her down to join me in the tub, the water splashing over the side. We settle down with Bella snugly resting against my chest. Our legs stretch out in the extra long, extra deep infinity tub. The water continues to rise, and soon we're shoulders-deep in aromatic relaxation. Bella reaches forward to turn off the spigot, displacing more water.

When Ma insisted on this tub for us all those years ago, I didn't see the point, but Emmett did. As a consummate athlete, he had more than his fair share of bumps, bruises, and scrapes. This tub has proven to be better than what some of his Athletic Trainers had.

Bella settles her back against my chest again, turning slightly to kiss me. Soon, we're lost in each other once more. Her warmed flesh feels so perfect and pliable under my hands. Her heavy breasts are a little too much for my hand. I squeeze and tweak them, digging my fingers into the supple skin and am rewarded with a throaty moan.

"Oh God, Edward. That feels…feels so good." She grinds her ass against my hardness and snakes a hand into my hair. I move my free hand down between her thighs. She's so soft and warm, hotter than the water even. I rub firm circles around her nub, and she begins slowly rocking against my hand. I dip a finger into her tightness and Bella's mewling increases. "Edward…I…I'm gonna…" Her words fall away when I add another finger and press the heel of my hand against her bundle while pumping my fingers languidly in and out. My mouth assaults her neck and shoulders with kisses and bites, leaving rosy blossoms on her flesh that I lick away.

"Are you gonna come for me, beautiful?" I don't know where that came from, but Bella nods furiously, biting her lip. I increase the pace of my fingers and soon her inner walls clench, sucking my digits deeper into her tightness as she releases shuddering cries.

This will never get old.

* * *

**Woo *fans self*, Edward got a bit aggressive for a minute. I love it! **

**Just a few more, y'all. Please favor me with a review before moving on to the next chapter. Thank you!**


	97. Chapter 97-ESME

**CHAPTER 97 – ESME**

Time has absolutely flown by. It seems like just yesterday that Bella and Rosalie stumbled into our lives, and now we're getting ready to celebrate our first Thanksgiving together. There's so much to do, and Bella has been an absolute Godsend. That girl sure does know her way around the kitchen.

Bella and I have quickly developed our own routine. She loves to cook, as do I, so we've alternated duties. There are just a few days until Thanksgiving, so Bella and I are busy prepping desserts and other make-ahead dishes along with tonight's meal. Her father will be here any moment and the poor girl is restless.

We've opted to go for lighter fare in the days leading up to the gorge-fest. On this Tuesday night, Bella is preparing a curry soup and is suddenly all thumbs. If she drops something else, I'm going to banish her from the kitchen until after Charlie gets settled in.

"Bella, perhaps you should just slow down. First, you dropped the pot and then the lid. Now you're nearly severing toes. You need to calm down. I'm sure your father will love whatever you fix him. He's here to see you, not for the food."

Wiping the fallen knife off, Bella poises herself to slice more carrots, but then pauses mid-motion. "That's where you're wrong. Charlie Swan is all about the food. In fact, I'd better get started on his cupcakes if he's going to have them after dinner."

Well, she knows her father best, so I just offer an "Okay, dear," and continue making my cornbread for the stuffing.

* * *

**We've done a ten-week time jump here, and everyone is settling in quite nicely. What's this? Charlie's coming to visit? Ruh-roh. **


	98. Chapter 98-BELLA

**This chapter comes with a warning. Put your drink down if you value your electronics. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 98 – BELLA**

_I'm trying real hard, Jesus..._

Yeah, I'm not a big pray-er, but Lord help me if Esme does not get out of my way! I love her to death, and this is _her _kitchen, but Thanksgiving is _my _holiday and Charlie is _my _dad. And I'm nervous as fuck. _Oops, sorry Jesus, but you know what I'm trying to say._

"Babe, you okay?" Edward asks as he sneaks up behind me and snatches a carrot slice.

"Goddammit, Edward!" _Oops, sorry again, Jesus._ "You scared the shit out of me!" I tend to talk with my hands, so Edward wisely backs up because I'm wielding a big ass knife. His goofy ass laughs at me.

"You're cute," he teases, stilling my flailing hands and kissing my nose. "Calm down, babe." He has an incredible ability to relax me, and I drop my head to his chest.

"Thanks for that."

He releases me and goes scrounging around for vittles. Esme gruffly clears her throat, drawing my attention to my future mother-in-law. Her eyes dart to the stovetop.

_Motherfucker! _

Edward has my stirring spoon hovering near his pursed lips as he blows on his stolen sample.

"Edward Anthony, you'd better get your scrawny ass away from my soup!" I startle him and he spills the contents onto himself, wincing over the teaspoon size splatter on his ratty t-shirt.

Looking sufficiently guilty, he sets about washing my spoon. He then pulls his soiled shirt over his head and I am gone. His exposed back is littered with moles, and I have tasted each one. Low slung, dark denim teases me with their hidden treasure.

After that near baby scare at the beginning, I got the Depo shot and we have been insatiable.

Edward's trapezius and lats flex and extend as he scrubs at the stain, and I clap my thighs together. _Oh God, my panties._

My bottom lip instinctively goes between my teeth as I watch this ridiculously erotic sight: my man working at the kitchen sink. Ungh!

"Bella. Bella are you all right, dear? Maybe you need to sit down."

"Huh?" I blink rapidly to knock myself out of my Edward-induced stupor.

Esme laughs and sends Edward on his way.

We go about our tasks, and just as I'm pulling the cupcakes out of the oven, in walks Charlie.

"Hey! Look what I found wandering around O'Hare," Emmett crows.

Damn, my old man looks good. His hair's a little bit more gray around the temples, but he looks well fed, and...oh! A mustache twitch, he's happy!

I set his devil's food cupcakes on the counter and race into his arms.

"Hey, baby girl!"

I pepper his face with kisses. Mmmm, Brut. I know he wears it because I've been buying it for him every Father's Day since I can remember.

"Hi, Daddy..." I croak out, trying not to bawl my eyes out. God I've missed him.

He gives me the patented "Charlie Swan pat" because he doesn't do tears. Making me stand at arm's length so he can get a good look at me, his eyes never leave mine as he conveys so, so much without words.

_I love you so much. _

_I am so very proud of you. _

_My heart is glad because you're happy. _

For a brief moment his eyes turn glassy, but I nod to let him know that I hear him.

"Do you guys have telepathy or something?" Emmett asks through a muffled mouthful of something, drawing my Dad's attention.

"Oh no you don't, Gigantor. Those are my cupcakes!" Dad yells, reaching for his sidearm.

"Dad! Oh my God, you will not shoot Emmett over one stinking cupcake!"

"Like hell I won't, Bells. He's big—I'll just graze him. It'll be a flesh wound."

"Whoa, enhance your calm, Chuck."

"Isabella..." Oh hell, he's pissed. "You'd better get him before I give him more than a flesh wound."

Rosalie and Carlisle enter the kitchen and their eyes immediately go to my father, who has his thumb poised to release his Glock from its holster.

_Shit!_

I jump in front of my dad, pleading with him to see me and calm down. Esme emerges from the pantry and looks at the scene with confusion. Her eyes dart all around, noticing Emmett's crumb laden mouth, and how Charlie's tracking his movements.

_See, Esme. I told you he's serious about his food. _

"Hey, everybody. Why are you all standing around like statues?" Edward's happy ass comes bouncing into the kitchen a minute late and a dollar short. "Ooh, cupcakes!" He unwraps the still warm confection and takes a bite. His eyes close as he savors the sweetness. "Mmmm, baby, nobody makes cupcakes like you. They don't need frosting or nothing," he says through a mouth full of chocolate.

I mentally face palm. These Cullen boys are idiots.

* * *

**Okay, don't say I didn't warn y'all. **

**Let me just go on the record and state that Charlie Swan and Emmett McCarty Cullen are my absolute favorite characters out of the entire ****_Twilight Saga_****. I just had to give Charlie more of a role in this fic, thanks for indulging my obsession. **

**There's just one more chapter to go. I have never had a fic that was this well received; completing ****_CTA Dreams_**** has been bittersweet. Getting to know you all through your reviews has been wonderful. Thank you for the support. **

**Thanks to Jparker19 and hmmille for their amazing beta skills. Thanks to Lolo84 for pre-reading early on, her advice has been so valuable. Thanks to you all for reading, rec'ing, reviewing, favoriting, and following my ride on the crazy train. **

**Lastly, props to Ms. Stephenie Meyer for creating these characters that have become such and indelible part of each of our lives. My passion and focus has been recharged all because of some sparkly vampires. **

**Hit "Next" to find out how this all ends. **


	99. Chapter 99-CHARLIE

**CHAPTER 99 – CHARLIE**

Bella's marrying into a family of morons. Yep, morons. But they're good people.

My little girl has another thing coming if she expects me to just walk in here with arms wide open and accept this thirty-second courtship she's had with this...this..._Edward. _

What kind of father would I be if I didn't put the fear of God into him?

I'm trying not to break my tough guy act when this bean pole my daughter is all ga-ga for walks in, completely oblivious to the fact that I just might shoot his brother, and eats one of my cupcakes. MY cupcakes. Hell, Bells hasn't even pumped them full of cream or iced them yet. Those ya-hoos don't know a good cupcake until they're had my baby girl's finished product, complete with a cherry on top.

See…morons.

This chick Rosalie? I like her. She marches up and introduces herself, then asks me not to shoot her husband.

"For a pretty lady, I think I can make an exception...just this once." I wink at her and her milky white cheeks bloom with red. Bella groans beside me. What? I still got it. "You just tell him to keep his mitts off my goods. You got it, doll?" I give her chin a nudge and smile.

"What the hell, man? Stop hitting on my wife!" Gigantor's upset, but I don't pay him any mind. That'll teach him to touch what isn't his.

"Oh my God, Dad. Please." Bella pulls at her hair and rubs her temples. "I'll make you another batch. It isn't that serious. Stop egging Emmett on. You're almost fifty for crying out loud!"

Okay, I'll stop teasing...for now.

Bella goes around the room making introductions. We finally stop at Edward, who is trying hard to make sure that he has none of _my _cupcake crumbs on his shirt and mouth. He's a couple of inches taller than me...not a bad looking guy. Sticking out his hand, he shakes mine with a firm, confident grip, and looks me in my eye when speaking to me.

He's all right, but I can't tell Bella that.

The kid's been calling and emailing me for a while. While the girls go shopping on Black Friday, we plan to do nothing. Yep, nothing. The four of us are going to eat our way through the games. The guys have been talking about pizza and sausages, Italian beef, cheesecake...God, I can't even think of what else. I know I packed my loose pants because I've missed Bell's cooking and plan to eat my weight this week. I'm in gastronomical nirvana.

After our initial introductions, I see why Bella loves this family so much. There's nothing but honesty and affection that passes through them all.

She'll be all right. They'll take good care of them.

We fellowship over our meal, lovingly and expertly prepared by my daughter. I look around the table and see how Edward pours Bella a glass of wine, and she dabs his mouth with her napkin after he's dribbled some soup. Esme gets up from the table to get more rolls, and the men move to stand. _Classy_. I squeeze Bella's hand to let her know I approve. Her eyes well up and I shake my head. She knows I don't do tears. She chuckles softly and leans her head against my shoulder.

My mind takes me to so many moments like this. I may not be the best father, but my kid knows I'll move heaven and earth for her.

With her head resting softly against my shoulder, I feel such calm and happiness. There will be so many more meals together. Next year I'll be walking her down the aisle. After that, who knows...I might be a grandpa.

I run my finger over the diamond that Edward asked my permission to put on Bella's finger.

In less than twenty-four hours, they had declared themselves to be together forever. I always give Bella the abridged version of my and her mom's story, but it was very much the same. I can't cast judgment or tell her that things are going too fast. I'd be a hypocrite.

The very reason why I'm experiencing this moment is because I took a chance and spoke to a girl standing alone waiting for the ferry. I had picked up a shift doing security for Black Ball in Port A, and I took a chance just like Edward did.

Yep.

Everything is as it should be. Twenty-four hours, twenty-four seconds. It doesn't matter. Dreams come true in an instant.

Bending to kiss Bella's temple, I whisper, "I love you, baby girl. Go on, live your dream."

_~fin~_

* * *

**My undiagnosed OCD will not allow me to end this on an odd number, however, I'll give y'all an epilogue another time. I haven't decided how far I want to go with this. For now, this fic is complete. **

***snifs* Thanks for reading. **

**I've got a few other things going on. Chief among them, an entry in the TLS Angst Contest: u/4769441/TLS-Angst-Contest, and I am definitely entering the A Journey into the Dark and Twisted: . ?action=add&type=userid&id=4757629. Then, I will focus on completing ****_Sensory _****and catching up on my PTB Writing Challenge prompts. Oh, and there's also the Age of Edward contest coming up soon. I already have something good outlined for that one. **

**I wish I could make you all creme-filled cupcakes and give you big hugs. There aren't words to adequately express how humbled I am by the new friendships I've forged through this fic. All the support and encouragement that I've received has brought me to tears on numerous occasions. It is still difficult to believe that you all actually like what comes out of my mind. **

**Until next time...**


End file.
